


Eudial the Vampire Slayer - Season 2: Xinuxunil

by Eugeal



Series: Eudial the Vampire Slayer [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 41,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal





	1. A Night Too Beautiful to Be Sad

Il cielo stellato, di uno strano colore blu tendente al violetto, era l'unico muto testimone di quella notte silenziosa. Le cime dei cipressi, neri e imponenti come colonne di basalto, si agitavano sopra le file disordinate delle tombe, frusciando nel silenzio della notte.  
Il rumore di passi in corsa spezzò la quiete del piccolo cimitero immerso nel verde.  
Il demone saltò una fila di lapidi e si appiattì contro il muro esterno di una cripta antica. Ascoltò trattenendo il respiro: forse ce l'aveva fatta, era sfuggito ai suoi inseguitori.  
Lasciò passare i minuti, poi si mosse, certo di essere solo.  
Si bloccò, terrorizzato: la ragazza dai capelli rossi era apparsa davanti a lui, implacabile e feroce come gli spiriti delle antiche leggende.  
Eudial venne avanti impugnando un'arma antica, simile a una corta falce ricurva e istoriata.  
Il demone corse nella direzione opposta, solo per trovarsi davanti il vampiro biondo, vestito di nero come la Morte e ugualmente spietato.  
La fuga a destra gli era impedita dall'alto muro di cinta e il mostro valutò se sarebbe riuscito a raggiungere la fila di tombe alla sua sinistra prima che la Cacciatrice e il vampiro gli fossero addosso.  
Con un ringhio di frustrazione vide l'umano spuntare tra due delle cripte a sinistra. Era vestito di nero come gli altri due e impugnava minacciosamente una motosega.  
Il demone si preparò a combattere.

Eudial porse una mano a Giles e lo aiutò a salire sul tetto della cripta. Sedettero sulle tegole ai piedi della croce in ferro posta sulla sommità del tetto inclinato, Spike era in piedi poco più giù e stava osservando il punto in cui avevano combattuto.  
\- Sono rimaste tracce? - Chiese Eudial.  
Spike scosse la testa.  
\- No, abbiamo recuperato tutti i pezzi. -  
\- Bene. Quel demone se lo è meritato. Non avrebbe dovuto uccidere quella ragazza. -  
Giles allungò una mano verso il viso di Eudial e le pulì uno schizzo di sangue dalla guancia.  
Il vampiro li raggiunse sul tetto con un balzo e sedette dalla parte di Eudial, cercando di tenersi lontano dalla croce, prese una mano della ragazza e le mordicchiò il polso, incidendo appena la pelle coi denti e succhiando le poche gocce di sangue che ne uscivano.  
Eudial lo lasciò fare.  
Giles distolse lo sguardo, infastidito: l'idea che un vampiro si nutrisse del sangue di Eudial lo turbava ancora profondamente, anche se sapeva che lei era in grado di bloccare Spike in qualunque momento se il vampiro avesse esagerato. Sapeva che anche Eudial beveva il sangue di Spike ogni tanto, ma lei almeno era abbastanza discreta da non farlo davanti a lui.  
Spike invece non si faceva molti scrupoli. In fondo era sempre un vampiro, si disse Giles, e, anche se li aiutava a cercare i manoscritti, non dovevano dimenticare che lo faceva per puro interesse personale. Se ne avesse avuto la possibilità, Spike non avrebbe esitato a ucciderlo e a succhiargli il sangue, ne era certo.  
Non capiva perché Eudial fosse tanto attratta dal vampiro e lui temeva che prima o poi avrebbe sofferto per questo, ma per il momento la ragazza sembrava serena e in ottima forma e lui non voleva interferire nelle sue decisioni.  
Eudial sembrò intuire i suoi pensieri e gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, appoggiando la testa a quella dell'Osservatore.  
\- Va tutto bene. - Sussurrò. - Non trovi che sia una notte stupenda? -  
Giles lasciò vagare lo sguardo su quel cielo di velluto nero ricamato di brillanti e sulle chiome degli alberi che circondavano il cimitero, fremendo nella leggera brezza notturna. I versi degli animali notturni rompevano la tranquillità della notte.  
\- È vero. - Ammise. Improvvisamente si sentiva sereno. ? È una notte troppo bella per essere tristi. -

Quando l'alba si fece strada tra le chiome dei cipressi, Giles si svegliò, disturbato dal sole sul viso. Eudial dormiva ancora, appoggiata alla sua spalla, mentre Spike era sparito, probabilmente si era nascosto in una delle cripte quando il cielo aveva iniziato a schiarirsi.  
Lui ed Eudial erano ancora sul tetto della cripta, dovevano essersi addormentati mentre guardavano le stelle la sera prima, appoggiati con la schiena alla croce del tetto.  
L'ultima volta che avevano guardato le stelle insieme era stato in Giappone, poco prima della rottura con le senshi. Gli sembrava che fossero passati secoli da allora, ma in effetti era passato meno di un mese.  
Erano cambiate così tante cose, ma per fortuna non aveva perso la cosa più importante, pensò guardando Eudial.  
La ragazza si mosse nel sonno, anche lei disturbata dalla luce del sole e Giles le fece ombra con una mano, schermandole il viso. Eudial si svegliò e gli sorrise assonnata.  
\- Mi sono addormentata? - Si accorse di essere ancora appoggiata alla spalla dell'Osservatore e si alzò in piedi stiracchiandosi. - Scusa, ti ho usato come cuscino. -  
\- Mi sono addormentato anche io. - Si guardò intorno. - Forse è meglio scendere, tra poco inizierà ad arrivare gente, se ci trovassero sul tetto di una cripta sarebbe un po' strano no? -  
Eudial rise.  
\- Effettivamente è un posto insolito per dormire. -  
Saltò giù dal tetto, seguita subito dall'Osservatore.  
Raccolse le armi sparse tra le lapidi dalla battaglia della sera prima e le ripose nel borsone nero, poi scrisse una nota per Spike e la attaccò all'entrata di una cripta.  
\- Ci raggiungerà al tramonto. - Passò la sacca all'Osservatore. - Che ne dici di andare a fare un giro in città? Da quando siamo arrivati non abbiamo avuto ancora tempo di vedere nulla. -  
\- Ma certo. Oltretutto ho sentito che c'è una biblioteca con libri molto antichi, forse potremmo anche trovare informazioni su Xinuxunil. -  
Giles le porse il braccio e si incamminarono fra le tombe.

Eudial si sentiva bene.  
Allontanarsi da Tokyo in fondo aveva migliorato le cose: ora non era più costretta a nascondersi e a mentire e la convivenza forzata tra Spike e Giles stava andando meglio di quanto si aspettasse.  
Erano una squadra e avevano trovato un ritmo perfetto nell'uccidere i demoni e i vampiri.  
Le senshi non li avevano seguiti e lei si sentiva molto più rilassata. Anche Giles sembrava in forma, il continuo viaggiare e affrontare vampiri lo aveva rinvigorito e finalmente non c'erano più segreti e bugie tra di loro a creare tensione.  
La ricerca di Xinuxunil era un compito difficile , ma appassionante e in fondo si divertivano ad affrontarlo tutti e tre insieme.  
Raggiunsero l'auto: un furgoncino nero che avevano comprato un paio di settimane prima e che avevano usato per spostarsi da allora. Era molto comodo per trasportare ogni tipo di armi e una tenda scura permetteva di riparare il retro del furgone dalla luce del sole, cosa molto utile considerando che viaggiavano con un vampiro.  
Giles lanciò le chiavi a Eudial: se era sopravvissuto alla guida di Spike, poteva affrontare anche quella della ragazza.  
\- Ricordati che qui si guida a destra.. -

Il sole di Agosto ardeva rovente in cielo, accendendo le antiche case del borgo medievale di riflessi dorati. La cittadina sembrava immersa nella luce quella mattina e il caldo afoso distorceva l'aria; Eudial si riparò all'ombra di una casa mentre aspettava Giles.  
L'Osservatore uscì dal bar con due bottigliette di the freddo e ne porse una alla ragazza. Per strada stava passando un corteo funebre e guardarono in silenzio il passaggio del carro funebre: conteneva una bara bianca.  
\- È la ragazza uccisa dal demone? - Chiese Eudial sottovoce.  
Giles annuì tristemente.  
\- Se solo fossimo arrivati un giorno prima... -  
\- Ormai non farà più male a nessuno! -  
C'era una nota spietata nella voce della ragazza e Giles sospirò. Non era giusto che Eudial fosse costretta ad assistere a orrori del genere quasi ogni giorno, che dovesse essere sempre lei a eliminare i demoni. Avrebbe meritato la serenità, non il doversi trasformare in una macchina di morte per demoni e vampiri notte dopo notte. E anche lui avrebbe voluto poter vivere serenamente, senza dover portare sulle spalle il peso di tanta responsabilità, ma non potevano farci nulla. Loro erano in grado di proteggere la gente dai vampiri ed era loro dovere farlo.  
Se il loro sacrificio poteva salvare delle vite, allora ne valeva la pena.  
\- Non credevo che i demoni fossero arrivati anche da queste parti, forse il pericolo è più grande di quanto pensassi. Se Birurugatesu può contare sull'aiuto di tutti questi demoni, allora potrebbe svegliarsi prima di quanto pensassi. -  
\- Allora dobbiamo trovare quei manoscritti, hai detto che c'è una biblioteca no? Andiamo! -  
\- Non volevi visitare la città? -  
\- Non importa, lo faremo dopo. Trovare Xinu-coso è più importante. -  
\- Sempre che non sia solo una leggenda. - Disse Giles, tetro. - E se mi fossi sbagliato? Se stessimo inseguendo una fantasia? -  
\- Stiamo facendo del nostro meglio, no? I demoni che uccidiamo non danneggeranno più nessuno, giusto? Allora va bene così. Anche se quello che cerchiamo non esiste, avremo fatto lo stesso la differenza per qualcuno e questo mi basta. -  
\- Hai ragione. - Giles le sorrise, anche se nel suo sguardo rimase una traccia di tristezza. - Andiamo, la biblioteca dovrebbe essere da quella parte. -

Spike esaminò attentamente la cripta nella quale si era rifugiato: non era spaziosa come quelle in cui aveva vissuto a Sunnydale, ma aveva una certa classe. Era antica e si notava. I sarcofagi erano di vero marmo e alcuni di essi erano scolpiti con gusto, mentre le tombe più recenti erano segnate con lettere di bronzo di ottima qualità.  
Il vampiro si stese comodamente nel sarcofago che aveva scelto: quel posto gli piaceva. Indubbiamente i cimiteri italiani erano migliori di quelli giapponesi, almeno dal punto di vista di un vampiro.  
Spike cercò di addormentarsi, ma era inquieto: era affamato.  
Da due notti non aveva avuto occasione di nutrirsi, a parte le poche gocce del sangue di Eudial che aveva assaggiato dopo la battaglia. Non appena il sole fosse tramontato avrebbe dovuto procurarsi del sangue assolutamente: doveva trovare un macellaio che gli vendesse del sangue, o qualche animale da mordere.  
Per il momento non poteva fare nulla: se fosse uscito dalla cripta il sole lo avrebbe incenerito in pochi secondi.  
Tirò un calcio rabbioso a una delle lapidi antiche e guardò stupito la pietra che, anzichè spezzarsi, si era spostata da una parte, rivelando un buco profondo.  
Il vampiro spostò del tutto la lastra di marmo e fissò il passaggio che sprofondava sottoterra: su una delle pareti del pozzo erano scavati dei gradini che sparivano nell'oscurità. Lasciò cadere una pietra e poco dopo ne sentì il tonfo sul fondo del buco: non doveva essere molto profondo, solo pochi metri.  
Con un movimento fluido si calò nell'apertura.  
\- Tanto non ho niente di meglio da fare. -


	2. Fear

Eudial appoggiò sul tavolo un grosso volume che non doveva essere stato consultato da secoli a giudicare dalla nuvola di polvere che aveva sprigionato.  
\- Questo è l'ultimo. - Disse aprendo il libro alla prima pagina. - Hmm... Latino. Dovresti insegnarmelo, potrei aiutarti a fare questo tipo di ricerca. -  
\- Perchè no? Non credevo ti interessasse. -  
\- Non mi sembra giusto che sia tu a fare tutto il lavoro di ricerca. Oggi sono stata utile solo a tirare giù i libri dagli scaffali. -  
\- E ti pare poco? - Sorrise Giles.  
Sfilò gli occhiali e si strofinò gli occhi per qualche istante.  
\- Sei stanco? -  
Giles soffocò uno sbadiglio.  
\- Un po'. Che ore sono? -  
\- L'ora di pranzo è passata da un pezzo. Perchè non torni in albergo? Io vado a prendere qualche panino e ti raggiungo. -  
L'Osservatore richiuse il libro e si alzò in piedi.  
\- Va bene, mi hai convinto. Tanto i libri non scappano. -

Giles si stese sul letto e aspettò il ritorno di Eudial dormicchiando. La ragazza aveva ragione, si sentiva stanco. Anche lei avrebbe avuto bisogno di riposare dopo la caccia ai vampiri della notte precedente. Per un attimo si sentì in colpa per averla lasciata andare a prendere i panini da sola, poi si riaddormentò.  
Si svegliò all'improvviso qualche ora dopo, destato dal rumore di una porta che si chiudeva.  
Guardò l'orologio e si rese conto che doveva essere pomeriggio inoltrato: dov'era Eudial? Perchè non lo aveva svegliato?  
Bussò alla porta che divideva la sua stanza da quella della ragazza senza ricevere nessuna risposta, allora abbassò lentamente la maniglia ed entrò.  
Inizialmente la stanza gli sembrò vuota, poi un lieve singhiozzo lo fece correre verso un angolo in penombra.  
Eudial era lì in terra, con la schiena appoggiata alla porta e piangeva in silenzio, sembrava sconvolta.  
L'Osservatore si inginocchiò a terra accanto a lei e la prese fra le braccia, preoccupato.  
La ragazza si aggrappò alla sua camicia come a cercare rifugio e Giles le carezzò delicatamente la schiena, cercando di consolarla.  
\- Cosa ti è successo? - Le chiese con dolcezza. - Sei ferita? -  
Eudial scosse la testa debolmente.  
\- Non è niente, Giles, scusami. - sussurrò con una voce talmente esile che l'Osservatore la udiva appena. - Ti prego, restiamo un po' così. -  
Giles la tenne stretta in silenzio, sperando che gli dicesse cosa le fosse successo, ma lei si limitò ad abbracciarlo quasi disperatamente.

Spike vagò a lungo nel sottosuolo, esplorando la rete di antichi cunicoli che si stendeva sotto la città: aveva già trovato due o tre uscite che portavano ai sotterranei di edifici antichi e non dubitava che ce ne fossero anche altre. Continuò la sua esplorazione, ben contento di non essere costretto a restare rinchiuso per ore nella piccola cripta.

Eudial si sciacquò il viso con l'acqua fredda e lo asciugò tamponandosi gli occhi arrossati con l'asciugamano.  
\- Scusami. Non so cosa mi abbia preso. -  
Sedette sul letto e Giles la imitò sedendo al suo fianco.  
La aveva tenuta stretta finché non aveva smesso di tremare e le lacrime si erano asciugate, cercando di non mostrarsi troppo preoccupato.  
\- Come ti senti ora? -  
Eudial lo abbracciò con gratitudine.  
\- Meglio, grazie. -  
\- Ma cosa è successo? Qualcuno ti ha fatto del male? -  
La ragazza scosse la testa.  
\- No. Non è quello... -  
-Cosa allora? È stato Spike? Se è lui che ti fa soffrire, giuro che gli pianto un paletto nel cuore con le mie mani! -  
\- No, no! Spike non ha fatto nulla, te lo assicuro. Non lo so cosa mi sia successo, è stato strano... -  
\- In che senso strano? -  
\- Mentre andavo a prendere i panini, sono passata davanti a un macellaio e mi è venuto in mente che Spike doveva avere fame. Allora ho comprato del sangue e sono andata a portarglielo al cimitero, ma non l'ho trovato. -  
\- Come no? Non può' essere andato da nessuna parte di giorno. -  
\- Forse dormiva, ma Spike non c'entra. Gli ho lasciato il sangue in una cripta e sono andata via. Mentre uscivo dal cimitero è successo... -  
Rabbrividì e Giles la strinse leggermente per incoraggiarla.  
\- Cosa è successo? -  
\- Non lo so esattamente... All'improvviso mi sono sentita terribilmente sola e spaventata a morte, senza nessun motivo valido. Ho corso fino alla camera e sono rimasta lì al buio finché non sei arrivato tu. Avevo tanta paura anche se non sapevo di cosa. Era una sensazione orribile. Non riuscivo a pensare, non potevo  
fare altro che piangere. -  
\- Puoi mostrarmi il punto in cui hai provato quel terrore? -  
Eudial lo guardò con aria smarrita.  
\- Non oggi, ti prego. Non sopporto l'idea che possa succedermi ancora. -  
\- Certo, non preoccuparti. Quando te la senti. Hai fame? Vuoi andare a mangiare qualcosa? -  
\- I panini! Me ne ero completamente dimenticata! Ti ho lasciato senza pranzo, mi dispiace... -  
\- Non importa, davvero, mi ero addormentato. Vieni, andiamo a prendere qualcosa per cena. Stanotte lasceremo perdere la caccia, hai bisogno di riposare. -  
Vedendo l'esitazione della ragazza, le porse la mano parlandole in tono rassicurante.  
\- Io sono qui. Ti proteggerò da qualunque cosa voglia farti del male. -  
Eudial gli strinse la mano e lo abbracciò d'impulso.  
\- Giles, sei il miglior Osservatore del mondo! -

Spike uscì dal tunnel nella cripta da cui era partito e notò con sollievo che il sole era tramontato. Notò nell'angolo vicino alla porta una borsa termica con sopra un biglietto di Eudial. Affamato, aprì in fretta i contenitori del sangue e bevve in fretta. Lesse il biglietto, sorridendo: quella ragazza riusciva sempre a sorprenderlo. Era capace di prenderlo a calci in faccia un momento e poi lasciargli bere il suo sangue l'attimo dopo; lo insultava, minacciava di ucciderlo, ma poi si preoccupava per lui.  
Dirigendosi verso l'uscita del cimitero si fermò a prendere un crisantemo ancora fresco da una tomba, poi si incamminò verso l'albergo.

Il vampiro bussò rumorosamente alla finestra della camera di Eudial e Giles gli fece segno di fare silenzio. Liberò cautamente la sua mano da quella di Eudial e fece entrare Spike.  
Il vampiro lo guardò sospettoso.  
\- Che succede, Osservatore? -  
Giles guardò preoccupato la ragazza addormentata e si fece seguire da Spike nella camera accanto. Parlando a bassa voce per non svegliare Eudial, raccontò al vampiro cosa fosse successo.  
Spike lo guardò, dubbioso. Quello raccontato dall'Osservatore era un fatto insolito: aveva visto Eudial affrontare un demone enorme che aveva quasi spaventato lo stesso Spike, non poteva credere che la Cacciatrice potesse passare un pomeriggio in lacrime senza nessun motivo.  
\- Eppure è così. - Disse Giles. - Mi ha fatto preoccupare moltissimo, non l'avevo mai vista in quello stato. Neanche lei sa spiegarselo. Forse è colpa mia, l'ho fatta stancare troppo ultimamente. -  
\- Sciocchezze! Ieri stava benissimo. Non osare insultarla in questo modo, Osservatore, - ringhiò minaccioso ? Eudial non è una che si lascia abbattere da un po' di fatica. L'unica volta che l'ho vista piangere è stato per colpa tua, ricordatelo! Chi mi dice che non sia stato tu anche questa volta?! -  
Giles fissò Spike, stupefatto per quello che gli stava dicendo. Non lo aveva mai sentito difendere qualcuno con tanta forza. Anzi, non lo aveva mai sentito difendere qualcuno.  
Il vampiro si interruppe imbarazzato, intuendo i pensieri di Giles e gli volse le spalle.  
\- Hai detto che è successo al cimitero? -  
L'Osservatore represse un mezzo sorriso nel vedere il tentativo del vampiro di cambiare discorso.  
\- Si, domani mi farà vedere il punto esatto. Tu hai notato niente di strano da quelle parti? -  
\- Roba tipo vampiri, demoni, mostri strani intendi? -  
\- Esatto. -  
\- A parte me, no. -  
Giles si infilò in tasca una torcia elettrica e prese un pugnale.  
\- Resta con lei, Spike. Voglio controllare quel cimitero. -  
\- Che succede, ora ti fidi di me? -  
\- No. Ma se le succede qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ti ammazzo con le mie mani. Nel modo più doloroso che riuscirò a immaginare. -  
L'Osservatore uscì lasciandolo solo e Spike tornò nella stanza di Eudial.  
La ragazza dormiva profondamente: era pallida e sembrava esausta. La luce dei lampioni che filtrava dalle strisce della tapparella le proiettava sul viso ombre scure che sembravano quasi lividi.  
Spike la osservò preoccupato, decisamente non aveva un bell'aspetto. Depose il crisantemo che aveva rubato al cimitero sul cuscino accanto a lei e poi si stese anche lui sul letto, a fianco della ragazza.

 


	3. Dreaming Jenny

Giles vagò più volte per il cimitero, apparentemente senza meta, in cerca di qualunque cosa strana che potesse spiegare quello che era successo ad Eudial.  
Passò davanti alla cripta dove avevano dormito la notte precedente e stava per accendere la torcia per guardarla meglio, quando una luce puntata verso i suoi occhi lo abbagliò, facendolo arretrare.  
\- Fermo lì teppistello oppure ti sparo! - Gridò una voce di vecchio. - Finalmente ho scoperto chi è che scrive sulle tombe di notte! -  
Giles si schermò gli occhi con una mano cercando di capire chi avesse parlato.  
Un uomo anziano, magro come uno scheletro, ma dal comportamento energico si avvicinò all'Osservatore, afferrandolo per un braccio con forza e puntandogli nuovamente la torcia in faccia.  
\- Oh, ma lei non è uno di quei ragazzini! - Disse deluso. - Accidenti, speravo di potergli dare una lezione, una buona volta! Ma lei cosa ci fa in giro per il cimitero di notte alla sua età? Non farà mica parte di qualche setta?! -  
\- No, no glielo assicuro, - disse Giles in fretta ? volevo solo vedere com'era il cimitero con la luna piena. -  
Il vecchio lo guardò con un misto di sospetto e disprezzo, poi mollò il braccio di Giles.  
\- Ah, un turista. - Disse freddamente. - Non lo sa che è vietato entrare qui dentro di notte?! Potrei chiamare la polizia e farla arrestare! Non capisco che ci troviate a venire qui non appena va giù il sole. Come se prima o poi non toccasse a tutti finire sottoterra. Ma no, voi volete venirci prima! Quegli stupidi ragazzini vengono qui quasi tutte le notti, sa? E lasciano uno schifo tutte le mattine: cartacce, cicche di sigarette, scritte sulle tombe e ogni altro genere di schifezze. Poi ci sono i satanisti che lasciano animali sacrificati sulle lapidi. Ma che senso ha fare sacrifici sulla tomba di un impiegato che non ha mai fatto niente di male in vita sua? E poi come si fa a uccidere un gatto in quel modo solo perché è nero? Lei potrebbe fare una cosa del genere? -  
L'Osservatore gli assicurò che non avrebbe mai potuto.  
Il vecchio gli sorrise, rabbonito.  
\- Ah, allora gli animali le piacciono! Venga con me, le faccio vedere una cosa. -  
Senza dargli il tempo di protestare lo trascinò verso una vecchia casa vicina all'ingresso del cimitero.  
\- Questa è la casa del guardiano, che sarei io. Entri pure, le offro qualcosa. -  
L'uomo aprì la porta e invitò Giles in casa, dimenticando completamente che aveva minacciato di farlo arrestare solo pochi minuti prima.  
L'Osservatore seguì il guardiano con qualche esitazione, ma in fondo l'uomo non sembrava pericoloso, solo un po' svitato e forse avrebbe potuto dargli qualche informazione utile.  
Entrarono in un salotto dai mobili logori, ma accoglienti e Giles sedette su un divanetto imbottito. Un gattino nero spuntò incuriosito da sotto una poltrona e si strusciò sulle sue gambe.  
\- Gli piace. - Disse il vecchio con un sorriso. - L'ho capito subito che non era un teppista. -  
Giles carezzò il gatto e lasciò che il felino gli salisse sulle ginocchia.  
\- È molto bello. -  
Il guardiano sfiorò la testa del gatto e porse un bicchiere a Giles.  
\- È uno dei più affettuosi. -  
\- Ne ha anche altri? -  
\- Si, una cinquantina. Tutti neri. -  
\- Cinquanta? -  
Il vecchio rise.  
\- Fanno tutti la sua faccia quando scoprono quanti gatti ho. La casa è grande e ha un cortile interno ampio e sicuro, io vivo da solo e sono felice di spendere il mio stipendio per curare i miei gatti. Se avesse visto cosa possono fare quei pazzi a un gattino solo perché ha avuto la sfortuna di nascere nero, capirebbe perché cerco di tenerli tutti qui al sicuro... -  
L'Osservatore annuì e pensò che quel vecchietto sarebbe piaciuto a Eudial.  
\- Ma ancora non mi ha detto perché le è venuta voglia di fare una passeggiata notturna nel cimitero. -  
\- Ho sentito dire che ci sono molte storie di fantasmi sui cimiteri italiani, volevo vedere se era vero. -  
Il guardiano scoppiò di nuovo a ridere.  
\- Ah, lei è uno di quegli ingenui che sperano di vedere un fantasma. Ne ho incontrati a decine da quando faccio questo lavoro. Di solito basta fargli ?bu? e scappano a gambe levate. Lei è piuttosto coraggioso invece, non è fuggito né svenuto quando le ho puntato la torcia in faccia! -  
Giles sorrise leggermente.  
\- Lei conosce qualche storia di fantasmi su questo cimitero? -  
\- Qualcuna? Ne conosco a decine. La gente adora quella del cadavere senza testa o degli scheletri che nella notte di Halloween ballano al suono delle ossa. O la triste storia della piccola Lili. -  
\- E sono tutte vere? -  
\- Gli sciocchi ci credono e a volte do una piccola mano alla loro fantasia... -  
\- In che senso? -  
Il guardiano gli sorrise con complicità.  
\- A volte basta un vecchio vestito imbottito di paglia a dare l'impressione di un cadavere senza testa, o due bastoncini sbattuti insieme a rendere l'idea del suono delle ossa. Capisce cosa intendo? -  
\- Si diverte a spaventare la gente? -  
\- È divertente si, ma lo faccio anche per il loro bene. Qui la notte viene spesso un sacco di gentaglia, meglio che agli sciocchi indifesi passi la voglia di girare in posti dove possano fare brutti incontri. -  
\- Quindi le storie le inventa? -  
\- Di solito hanno un fondo di verità. Più che altro sono storie tristi, come quelle di chiunque sia sepolto qui. Il cadavere senza testa era un ragazzo morto decapitato in un incidente stradale a pochi giorni dalle nozze, quella degli scheletri ballerini è nata quando ci fu un incendio in una discoteca e morirono parecchie persone, e così via. Lei era davanti alla tomba della piccola Lili. Brutta storia quella... -  
Giles non era sicuro di voler sapere altro, visto che a quanto pareva quello che era successo a Eudial non dipendeva da fantasmi o demoni, ma il vecchio continuò a raccontare.  
\- Quella cripta è la tomba di famiglia di gente molto ricca. Hanno case e ville un po' in tutta la regione. I genitori di Lili vivevano in quella casa che è poco distante dal cimitero, quella che ora è semi abbandonata, forse l'avrà vista anche lei. La madre della bambina morì giovane e la piccola rimase a vivere col padre in quella casa enorme. Nessuno sa cosa succedesse esattamente lì dentro, ma si dice che lui la picchiasse, forse dopo aver bevuto. Spesso la gente sentiva le grida e il pianto della piccola, ma nessuno aveva abbastanza coraggio per affrontare apertamente un uomo tanto potente. Poi un giorno si sentirono grida più forti del solito e qualcuno si decise a chiamare la polizia. Quando arrivarono la bambina era sparita e nella casa era rimasto solo il vestitino insanguinato. Vedendo arrivare gli agenti, il padre si gettò dalla finestra morendo sul colpo. Il corpo della piccola Lili non fu mai trovato, ma da allora ogni tanto qualcuno dice di aver sentito il pianto di una bambina provenire dalla terra intorno alla casa. -  
\- Che storia orribile... -  
\- E purtroppo è vera, può controllare sui giornali dell'epoca. Se ne parlò parecchio. Ma sa qual è la cosa più triste? Inizialmente il padre di Lili era una persona normale, esattamente come tutte le altre. Fu la morte della moglie a spezzarlo e a far si che la cattiveria attecchisse in lui. È bene ricordarsi che in ognuno di noi c'è il potenziale seme della follia e del male. -  
Giles annuì con un brivido. Lui e Eudial lo sapevano benissimo, avevano camminato vicino al limite e per fortuna erano riusciti ad allontanarsene in tempo. Ma il confine tra bene e male era molto sottile e più facile da attraversare di quanto si potesse pensare, purtroppo.  
Salutò il guardiano del cimitero e ritornò all'albergo. Non si sentiva benissimo, il liquore che gli aveva offerto il vecchietto doveva essere più forte di quello che pensava e forse ne aveva bevuto troppo senza accorgersene. Inoltre la storia che gli aveva raccontato il guardiano lo aveva turbato e rattristato e poi si sentiva stanco e debole e iniziava a fargli male la testa.  
Arrivato in albergo, controllò che Eudial stesse bene. La ragazza dormiva tranquilla e Spike le era rimasto accanto, finendo per addormentarsi anche lui.  
Giles tolse le scarpe e si gettò sul letto, troppo esausto per spogliarsi. Improvvisamente si sentì terribilmente solo e si addormentò abbracciando un cuscino.  
Quella notte, dopo tanto tempo, sognò di nuovo Jenny Calendar.

Eudial si svegliò serena dopo la paura del giorno precedente. Non riusciva ancora a capire cosa le fosse successo, ma ora il terrore strisciante che la aveva invasa le sembrava lontano.  
Annusò il crisantemo che aveva trovato sul cuscino e sorrise, solo Spike poteva regalare fiori strappati da una tomba.  
Bussò leggermente alla porta di Giles e abbassò la maniglia entrando nella stanza in silenzio; l'Osservatore dormiva ancora e lei lo svegliò con un bacio sulla guancia.  
Giles aprì gli occhi a fatica e salutò la ragazza con un sorriso forzato.  
\- Stai bene Giles? - Gli chiese Eudial, notando il pallore e le ombre scure sotto gli occhi dell'Osservatore. - Stamattina sembri uno straccio. -  
Giles le raccontò del suo incontro col guardiano del cimitero, ma sorvolò sui dettagli delle storie che gli aveva raccontato.  
\- Mi ha offerto una specie di liquore fatto in casa. Ripensandoci ora, probabilmente sarebbe stato più saggio non accettare. - Si lamentò massaggiandosi le tempie. - In ogni caso è un vecchietto simpatico anche se non mi ha dato informazioni utili. Come stai oggi? -  
\- Sto benissimo. Non mi sembra nemmeno possibile che ieri mi sia lasciata prendere dal panico in quel modo. Credo che adesso andrò a fare colazione, sto morendo di fame. Vieni con me? -  
\- Credo che ti raggiungerò più tardi se non ti dispiace. -  
\- Ok, prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve, mi trovi in biblioteca più tardi. -  
Eudial uscì e Giles sorrise nel vedere che era tranquilla.  
Si alzò dal letto a fatica e si diresse in bagno. La testa gli pulsava dolorosamente e si sentiva un po' confuso, forse una doccia fresca gli avrebbe fatto bene.  
Si infilò sotto il getto d'acqua e lasciò che gli scorresse sul viso. Improvvisamente gli tornò in mente il sogno di quella notte, quel sogno che aveva già fatto migliaia di volte e che ogni volta lo faceva svegliare con le ciglia umide di lacrime. Jenny. Il viso di Jenny Calendar.  
La sua morte lo aveva ferito profondamente, ma aveva dovuto andare avanti per Buffy. La Cacciatrice aveva bisogno di lui e Giles doveva essere forte. Col passare del tempo il dolore si era attenuato, ma non la aveva dimenticata. Poi la morte di Buffy aveva cancellato tutto.  
Invece quella notte dopo tanto tempo era stato il viso di Jenny quello che aveva visto in sogno... Jenny che gli sorrideva, Jenny che lo baciava, Jenny fredda e immobile, morta nel suo letto.  
Il dolore che credeva di aver superato da tempo esplose nuovamente nel suo cuore e si trovò a piangere senza nemmeno rendersene conto, le lacrime sul suo viso che si mescolavano con l'acqua della doccia.

Eudial sfogliò uno dei volumi che stavano leggendo il giorno prima e, non potendo tradurre il testo in latino, esaminò attentamente le illustrazioni.  
Improvvisamente una mano la afferrò da dietro facendola gridare di paura. Si girò e si trovò a fissare il volto di Spike.  
\- Ma che ci fai qui? Non eri tornato alla tua cripta? Ti sei dimenticato che è giorno? -  
Spike sorrise.  
\- Vieni. Ti faccio vedere una cosa. -  
La portò in una delle sale più vecchie e meno frequentate della biblioteca e spinse uno degli scaffali di lato, rivelando un'apertura.  
Eudial si affacciò sul tunnel.  
\- È collegato col cimitero? -  
\- E non solo. C'è una rete di cunicoli del genere sotto tutta la città. Vuoi esplorarli? -  
\- Si, ma prima aspettiamo che arrivi Giles. Si preoccuperebbe se non mi trovasse. -  
Spike sbuffò.  
\- Sei noiosa, ti comporti come una bambina di cinque anni. -  
Eudial si avvicinò al vampiro e gli morse leggermente il collo, poi lo guardò maliziosa.  
\- Scommettiamo che ti dimostro il contrario? -

 


	4. Falling Into the Darkness

Giles attraversò la biblioteca in cerca di Eudial. Il mal di testa si era attenuato, ma non era svanito del tutto lasciandogli un fastidio latente e uno strano senso di irritazione.  
Continuava a pensare a Jenny e una voce in fondo alla mente gli diceva che non avesse dovuto stare dietro alla Cacciatrice non l'avrebbe persa. E non avrebbe perso nemmeno Setsuna.  
Scacciò quei pensieri assurdi, ma sentiva che erano lì, annidati in fondo al suo inconscio.  
Scorse Eudial e Spike in una saletta seminascosta: il vampiro era avvinghiato alla ragazza e la mordeva sul collo. L'Osservatore li separò con uno scossone.  
\- Piantatela. - Disse bruscamente. - C'è del lavoro da fare. -  
Spike fece per protestare, ma Eudial lo fermò con un cenno. Anche lei era stupita dal comportamento di Giles, ma non ci diede molto peso. Sapeva che all'Osservatore dava fastidio vedere Spike che la mordeva, ma non era mai stato così brusco. Forse aveva ancora mal di testa, si disse.  
Seguì Giles nella sala principale, ma Spike preferì tornare ad esplorare i cunicoli.  
-Va meglio ora? -  
Giles le rivolse un sorriso gentile.  
\- Si, molto, grazie. -  
Finirono di consultare i libri senza troppi risultati e si diressero verso il cimitero per cercare di capire cosa fosse successo a Eudial il giorno prima.  
Prima di visitare il punto dove la ragazza era stata colta dal terrore, Giles la condusse verso la casa del custode e bussò alla porta.  
Il vecchietto aprì e gli gettò uno sguardo scontroso, poi riconoscendolo gli fece un mezzo sorriso.  
\- Ah, è di nuovo lei. -  
\- Si, volevo presentarle mia figlia. -  
Eudial lo guardò stupita: era la prima volta che Giles si riferiva a lei in quel modo, anche se lei stessa ormai lo considerava un padre.  
Il guardiano si fece da parte per farli entrare.  
Eudial emise un gridolino vedendo uno dei gatti neri del custode e allungò una mano per chiamarlo. L'animale si avvicinò facendo le fusa e subito dopo anche gli altri gatti iniziarono ad apparire e ad avvicinarsi alla ragazza fino a che Eudial non fu circondata da tutti i cinquanta gatti che facevano a gara per strusciarsi sulle sue gambe in cerca di carezze.  
Il custode del cimitero la fissò a occhi spalancati, poi guardò Giles esterrefatto.  
\- Si, Eudial ha un dono particolare con gli animali. - Ammise l'Osservatore con un sorriso.  
\- Si vede che sua figlia è una brava ragazza, i gatti se ne accorgerebbero sennò. -  
Giles lo guardò stupito.  
\- Mia figlia? -  
\- Certo, me lo ha detto lei cinque minuti fa che è sua figlia no? -  
L'Osservatore si rese conto che il custode aveva ragione, ma non si era nemmeno accorto di aver mentito.  
\- Si si, scusi ero sovrappensiero. -  
Eudial guardò Giles, quella mattina gli sembrava un po' strano.  
\- Ora dobbiamo andare. - Disse, salutando il vecchietto con un sorriso. - Sono molto contenta di averla conosciuta. -  
\- Aspetti, signorina, - disse il custode porgendole uno dei gatti che era rimasto ai piedi di Eudial anche dopo che gli altri si erano allontanati - lo vuole? Non l'ho mai visto avvicinarsi tanto a qualcuno, non si fida molto nemmeno di me. -  
La ragazza prese in braccio il gatto e guardò Giles.  
\- Posso tenerlo? Ti prego. - Chiese con una voce quasi infantile.  
L'Osservatore le sorrise annuendo.  
Eudial lo ringraziò felice e poi si rivolse al vecchietto.  
\- Ma non le mancherà? -  
\- Si, ma mi sembra più felice con lei di quanto non lo sia mai stato qui. Lo tratti bene. E non lasci che suo padre vada in giro per cimiteri la notte. -  
\- Lo farò, grazie! -

Eudial mostrò a Giles il punto in cui si trovava quando era stata presa dalla paura il giorno prima. Era molto vicino al punto in cui avevano abbattuto il demone.  
\- Non succede nulla. - Disse la ragazza carezzando il pelo morbido del gatto che si era sistemato sulla sua spalla sinistra.  
\- Forse non c'è nessun collegamento col cimitero. Forse eri solo stanca. -  
Eudial annuì.  
\- È possibile. Però è strano, mi sento bene. -  
Uscirono dal cimitero e Giles notò la casa abbandonata di cui gli aveva parlato il vecchietto la sera prima. Si fermò a guardare l'edificio come affascinato, mentre Eudial al suo fianco continuava a parlargli del gatto.  
-...come pensi che potrei chiamarlo? Ma intanto sarà maschio o femmina, il guardiano non me lo ha detto... -  
L'Osservatore si girò verso di lei rabbiosamente.  
\- Stai zitta! - Gridò. - Smettila di parlare di sciocchezze! -  
Eudial arretrò, spaventata e il gatto soffiò.  
Giles sembrò stupito dalla sua stessa reazione.  
\- Scusa. Non so cosa mi abbia preso. - Tolse gli occhiali e si massaggiò gli occhi. - Forse ho bevuto davvero troppo stanotte. -  
\- È una bella casa. - Commentò Eudial. - Ha un aspetto familiare, però non so perché, ma un po' mi fa paura. -  
Giles mosse un passo verso la villa.  
\- Vieni, andiamo a dare un'occhiata. -  
Eudial esitò un attimo prima di seguirlo, quel posto la spaventava, poi si ricordò delle parole che Giles aveva usato per rassicurarla e lo seguì, fiduciosa.  
L'Osservatore attraversò il giardino e staccò le assi marce che chiudevano una finestra.  
\- Ma non è illegale? -  
\- Non ti preoccupare, voglio solo vedere l'interno. È abbandonata, non verrà nessuno. -  
Scavalcò il davanzale e aiutò Eudial a fare altrettanto.  
La casa doveva essere stata molto lussuosa un tempo, ma era in uno stato di abbandono che la rendeva spettrale.  
Giles continuava a non sentirsi del tutto bene e, da quando aveva messo piede in quella casa, il suo malessere si era intensificato. Si sentiva leggermente stordito, come se una voce continuasse a sussurrare ininterrottamente nella sua testa e quel sussurrio lo rendeva irritabile e nervoso.  
Il viso di Jenny Calendar continuava ad apparirgli davanti agli occhi e a volte si trasformava in quello di Setsuna o in quello di una sconosciuta dai capelli neri.  
Sapeva solo di aver perso per sempre quella donna. O quelle donne? Erano più d'una?  
Eudial si aggrappò alla mano di Giles con aria smarrita.  
\- Ho paura papà. - Disse con una voce acuta e spezzata dal pianto.  
Giles si girò di scatto e la colpì con uno schiaffo al viso.  
\- Piantala, Lili! - Gridò, fissandola con occhi pieni di un rancore gelido. - Lo sai che non sopporto i tuoi piagnucolii. -  
Eudial scoppiò in lacrime. Non riusciva a capire il motivo di quello schiaffo, si sentiva confusa e spaventata.  
Giles l'aveva chiamata Lili e per un attimo quel nome le era sembrato strano, poi si era ricordata che quello era il suo nome. Lei era Lili e aveva sei anni.

Giles chiuse gli occhi, coprendosi il viso con le mani. La testa gli faceva male e gli rendeva difficile pensare. Aveva colpito Eudial? No. Chi era Eudial? Davanti a lui c'era solo Lili, sua figlia, quella bambina che aveva iniziato a odiare. Era colpa sua se Marianne era morta. Si, doveva essere colpa sua. Da quando aveva partorito, la salute di sua moglie, la sua dolce Marianne, la sua unica ragione di vita, si era deteriorata irrimediabilmente. Era morta pochi anni dopo e lui era rimasto con quella bambina indesiderata, quell'essere ripugnante che aveva risucchiato la salute di Marianne insieme al latte di cui si nutriva.

Lili amava suo padre, non poteva fare altrimenti. Era l'unico genitore che le fosse rimasto e lei lo amava, anche se i colpi che le dava le facevano male e le sue grida la terrorizzavano. Era colpa sua, le gridava il padre, solo sua se la mamma era morta. Meritava le botte che lui le dava e si sentiva una bambina cattiva perché quando lui la picchiava lei si ribellava e piangeva.

Perchè la testa gli faceva tanto male? Giles vedeva confusamente la persona davanti a lui. In un momento di lucidità riconobbe il viso di Eudial, poi i lineamenti di lei sfumarono in quelli di una bambina, una bambina così simile a Marianne. O era davvero Marianne quella che lo fissava in quel modo? Si, si disse, doveva essere lei, desiderava con tutte le forze che fosse lei.  
Protese una mano ad afferrarla e la strinse tra le braccia senza permetterle di muoversi. La baciò sulla bocca con violenza, per poi colpirla di nuovo sul viso quando si accorse che lei tentava di liberarsi.  
Eudial lo spinse indietro, piangendo forte e tentò di scappare, ma Giles la afferrò per una caviglia, facendola cadere a terra pesantemente.  
\- Papà, smettila ti prego! - Singhiozzò tentando di sfuggire alla presa delle sue mani. - Ho paura, ti prego, papà! -  
Giles le fu addosso e lacerò la stoffa leggera della camicetta di lei, la baciò di nuovo e nuovamente la ragazza si divincolò, riuscendo ad arretrare di qualche metro. Poi qualcuno si mise in mezzo, impedendo a Giles di avventarsi nuovamente su di lei.

Spike era allibito: l'Osservatore si stava comportando come un pazzo. Lo aveva minacciato di morte se avesse fatto del male a Eudial e ora stava tentando lui stesso di violentarla!  
\- Sei impazzito, per caso?! Che stai facendo?! Lasciala stare immediatamente, lei è mia! Solo io posso farle del male! -

Giles fissò con odio lo straniero che si era intromesso tra lui e Marianne, senza riconoscere il vampiro. Nessuno, si disse, nessuno avrebbe potuto togliergli di nuovo Marianne. La sua mano incontrò il pugnale che aveva in tasca e lo estrasse, attaccando all'improvviso il vampiro. Aveva mirato al cuore, ma Spike si mosse per evitare l'attacco e il coltello affondò nel petto del vampiro, a pochi centimetri dal cuore. Giles girò il coltello nella ferita e il vampiro si accasciò a terra contorcendosi per il dolore. L'Osservatore lo colpì con una serie di calci al viso, poi tornò a inseguire Eudial, che nel frattempo aveva tentato di fuggire.  
La raggiunse nello scantinato della casa, mentre cercava di spostare una lastra di pietra del muro e la sbattè contro la parete con rabbia.  
Le grida irritanti della bambina riempivano la stanza e il suo viso sembrava alternarsi a quello di Marianne e, sempre più raramente, a quello di una sconosciuta dai capelli rossi.  
Colpì più volte la ragazza con schiaffi e pugni, poi le strinse le mani intorno al collo, nel tentativo di fermare quel pianto che gli trapanava il cervello.

Perchè il suo papà le faceva tanto male? Perchè non le voleva bene? Lili si sentiva soffocare. Aveva paura, come era possibile avere il terrore della persona a cui voleva più bene? Il ricordo di parole rassicuranti le risuonava in mente, ma chi le aveva pronunciate? Era stato il suo papà a giurare di proteggerla ad ogni costo? No, non era stato lui, lui la picchiava.  
Giles.  
Quel nome le si formò in mente all'improvviso.  
Ed Eudial lo gridò con le ultime forze che le rimanevano.

Giles strinse le mani intorno al collo di Lili, quella bambina continuava a gridare una parola che lo faceva sentire a disagio, un nome che gli suonava familiare e che lo faceva esitare.  
Giles. Chi era Giles? Perchè Lili continuava a chiamare quel nome? Ma era Lili quella?  
Si sentiva diviso in due: una voce gli intimava di farla finita e ucciderla in fretta, mentre un'altra gli faceva provare ripugnanza per quello che stava facendo.  
\- Ti prego, Giles! - Ansimò Eudial cercando di respirare. - Giles, aiutami! -  
Improvvisamente fu tutto chiaro. Il viso di Lili e quello di Marianne si dissolsero davanti ai suoi occhi e rimase solo Eudial.  
Cosa stava facendo? Allontanò di scatto le mani dal collo di lei e balzò indietro staccandosi da lei. La ragazza rimase a terra, respirando affannosamente. Con un solo sguardo Giles vide i lividi e le ferite sul suo viso, la camicetta lacerata che rivelava altri segni scuri sulla pelle chiara di Eudial. Cosa le aveva fatto? Era stato lui. L'aveva picchiata fin quasi ad ucciderla. L'aveva quasi violentata. Non riusciva a crederci, eppure lo aveva fatto. Eudial. La persona più importante della sua vita, la sua Cacciatrice. E l'aveva quasi uccisa. L'orrore lo invase.  
Con un gemito si allontanò ancora di più da lei, arretrando fino alla porta. Avrebbe dovuto aiutarla, cercare di rimediare a quello che aveva fatto, ma non osava toccarla. Le voltò le spalle e corse via quasi alla cieca.


	5. Runaway Watcher

Eudial sentì due mani che la aiutavano a mettersi seduta e guardò la persona che la stava aiutando: non era Giles, ma il vecchio custode del cimitero.  
\- Per fortuna sei ancora viva. Quando ho visto il gatto tornare da solo ho capito che doveva esservi successo qualcosa. Chi è stato a farti questo? -  
La ragazza lo guardò confusa.  
\- È stato Giles, ma non era lui. Non era il suo sguardo quello che mi guardava con odio. Continuava a chiamarmi Lili. E io credevo che fosse il mio nome e lo chiamavo papà... Cosa è successo? -  
Il guardiano la esaminò chiedendosi se lo stesse prendendo in giro. No, era seria.  
\- Lili hai detto? Ha fatto anche altri nomi? -  
\- A un certo punto mi ha chiamata Marianne. -  
\- Ti ha raccontato la storia delle persone che vivevano in questa casa? -  
Eudial scosse la testa.  
\- Lo immaginavo. Ma anche se lo avesse fatto, non avrebbe potuto sapere che Marianne era la madre di Lili. Questo sono certo di non averglielo detto. -  
Le raccontò brevemente la storia.  
\- Credo che gli spiriti di Lili e di suo padre vi abbiano posseduti. - Concluse. - È già successo in passato, anche se ovviamente non posso essere sicuro che sia avvenuto in questo modo. Voi siete i primi a sopravvivere. -  
\- Cosa... cosa succedeva alle persone possedute dal padre? -  
\- Si suicidavano. -  
Eudial si alzò in piedi di scatto e vacillò leggermente.  
\- Ma allora Giles è in pericolo! Devo trovarlo subito! -  
\- Calma, calma, sei appena rinvenuta, non devi agitarti troppo. -  
\- Si sbrighi, potrebbe uccidersi! -  
\- Non è detto. Lui non ha ucciso Lili. Deve essere tornato in sè. -  
Eudial scoppiò a piangere.  
\- Lei non lo conosce come lo conosco io. So come si deve sentire in questo momento. Devo ritrovarlo il più presto possibile mi aiuti la prego! -  
Il vecchietto la guardò, stupito.  
\- Ti ha quasi uccisa. Non hai il minimo dubbio sulla storia dei fantasmi? -  
Eudial sorrise.  
\- No. Ne sono certa. Quello che mi picchiava non era Giles. -  
\- Va bene, vi aiuterò. Ma prima devo sistemare il vampiro. -  
Eudial lo fissò senza capire.  
\- Che vampiro? -  
\- Quello che ho trovato ferito al piano di sopra. Non l'ho detto a tuo padre, ma ogni tanto si trovano mostri del genere nel cimitero. Anche per questo non voglio che la gente giri di notte nei cimiteri. Ci vorrebbe una Cacciatrice. -  
\- Come ha detto? -  
\- Ah, scusa, tu non puoi sapere nulla delle Cacciatrici. Lascia stare, fai finta che non abbia detto nulla, sono solo ricordi di un vecchio. -  
Eudial lo guardò con orgoglio.  
\- Io sono una Cacciatrice. E Giles non è mio padre, è il mio Osservatore. -  
Il vecchietto la guardò furbescamente.  
\- Ah, allora c'è un motivo per cui frequentate i cimiteri di notte! Vuoi pensarci tu al vampiro?-  
Salirono al piano superiore e il custode del cimitero la condusse nella stanza dove aveva trovato il vampiro ferito.  
Eudial gridò vedendo Spike e corse ad aiutarlo.  
\- Ma che fai? È un vampiro! -  
\- Si, ma è diverso dagli altri. Non può attaccare gli esseri umani. Lui viaggia con noi. -  
Estrasse il pugnale dal torace di Spike e gli tamponò la ferita con un fazzoletto, poi si morse il polso a sangue e premette la ferita sanguinante sulle labbra del vampiro.  
\- Una Cacciatrice che dona il suo sangue a un vampiro... Questa dovevo ancora vederla! -  
Spike si mosse debolmente, senza però riprendere conoscenza.  
Il vecchio custode esaminò la ferita.  
\- Si riprenderà. Un umano sarebbe morto, ma lui è un vampiro. -  
\- Ne è certo? - Chiese Eudial, preoccupata.  
\- Certo. Molti anni fa ero anche io un Osservatore. -  
Eudial lo guardò, esterrefatta.  
\- Mi occuperò io di lui. A casa mia sarà al sicuro. Tu vai a cercare il tuo Osservatore, ora ha bisogno di te. -  
Eudial staccò il polso dalla bocca di Spike e baciò delicatamente le labbra del vampiro, raccolse la camicia che gli aveva sfilato per curare la ferita e la indossò lei, poi corse via, allontanandosi da quella casa maledetta.

Giles inciampò in una radice e cadde pesantemente sull'erba. Un dolore lancinante gli attraversò il polso, ma lui non ci badò: non era nulla in confronto a quello che gli lacerava l'anima.  
La caduta lo costrinse a fermarsi e rimase steso sull'erba ansimando, il cuore che gli martellava dolorosamente nel petto. Da quando aveva lasciato quella casa, non aveva fatto altro che correre, era fuggito senza nemmeno badare a dove andava, deciso ad allontanarsi il più possibile da Eudial. Non poteva guardarla di nuovo in faccia, non dopo quello che le aveva fatto e poi non avrebbe mai più rischiato di ferirla di nuovo. Il ricordo di quello che era successo era una tortura. Rimase steso nell'erba, scosso da singhiozzi violenti, poi il dolore e la stanchezza gli fecero perdere conoscenza, donandogli quella pace che non desiderava.

L'umidità della notte smorzava il calore estivo e un vento fresco agitava i cespugli.  
Giles si svegliò, destato da un incubo, e subito lo assalì la consapevolezza che quel sogno era mille volte migliore della realtà.  
Era solo, completamente solo, e si sentiva perduto. Il dolore al polso lo tormentava, si doveva essere gonfiato, ma la sola luce della luna non gli permetteva di esaminare la ferita. E del resto non gli importava. Quel dolore era solo una minima parte di quello che si sarebbe meritato per la sua colpa.  
Si rialzò a fatica, deciso ad allontanarsi il più possibile dalla città. Da Eudial. Solo che non aveva la più pallida idea di dove si trovasse la città. Nè di dove si trovasse lui.  
Gli alberi gli impedivano di vedere le luci delle case e il paesaggio non offriva punti di riferimento. Era completamente perso. Scelse una direzione a caso e si incamminò faticosamente.

 

Eudial girò tutta la città alla ricerca di Giles, ma nessuno aveva visto l'Osservatore. Poco prima dell'alba tornò a casa del custode per vedere se Spike stesse meglio.  
Il vampiro era ancora privo di sensi, ma il vecchietto le assicurò che stava migliorando,entro pochi giorni sarebbe stato meglio di prima.  
La ragazza appoggiò su un tavolo la borsa nera che conteneva un portatile e chiese il permesso di poter attaccare il computer alla linea telefonica.  
Lavorò per qualche minuto sui cavi, poi accese il portatile.  
\- Pensi di poterlo trovare con quel coso? -  
\- Lo spero. Se userà le carte di credito posso scoprire dove si trova. E lo stesso avverrà se prenoterà biglietti aerei o alberghi usando il suo nome. O se venisse arrestato o ricoverato in ospedale. Ho creato un programma di ricerca: lasciando il computer costantemente collegato, non appena ci saranno dei risultati mi avviserà automaticamente con un messaggio sul cellulare. -  
\- Cosa posso fare? -  
\- Si prenda cura di Spike e non faccia toccare il computer a nessuno. Io andrò a cercarlo personalmente. -

Il sole rovente del primo pomeriggio gli bruciava la pelle, ma Giles sentiva freddo. Forse era febbre, o forse era il gelo che gli attanagliava il cuore. Camminava da ore, ignorando il dolore e la stanchezza ed era arrivato alla periferia di una città: i campi coltivati erano scomparsi, sostituiti da tratti di campagna squallida e sporca, imprigionata a tratti dal cemento e sfigurata da cantieri abbandonati, baracche e discariche abusive.  
L'Osservatore sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dirigersi verso la zona centrale della città, comprare il biglietto di qualche treno o aereo che gli permettesse di allontanarsi più in fretta, ma qualcosa lo tratteneva in quel posto sporco e malfamato. Non riusciva a trovare la forza per incontrare altri esseri umani, si sentiva diverso, colpevole e condannato.  
Gli unici esseri viventi che aveva incontrato erano persone che erano isolate come lui dall'umanità per disperazione o per le loro azioni: vagabondi, ubriaconi e delinquenti. Erano giorni che vagava in quella periferia malata, ma non avrebbe saputo dire quanti: aveva l'impressione di essere lì da un'eternità, intrappolato in una sofferenza senza fine.  
Non riusciva a pensare chiaramente e si chiese se sarebbe impazzito. Forse era già pazzo, altrimenti non avrebbe mai fatto del male alla sua Cacciatrice.  
Vacillò e si appoggiò al muro di un capannone abbandonato. Si sentiva debole e il dolore al polso sembrava aumentare ogni giorno che passava. Vide avvicinarsi la banda di teppisti, anche se non era in grado di distinguere bene il loro aspetto, doveva aver perso gli occhiali da qualche parte, ma non tentò nemmeno di fuggire. Non ne avrebbe avuto la forza, ma soprattutto gli mancava la volontà.

Eudial appoggiò la testa sul volante, disperata.  
I giorni passavano, ma non aveva trovato la minima traccia di Giles. L'Osservatore sembrava svanito nel nulla, lei aveva trovato solo i suoi occhiali in un prato a poche centinaia di metri dalla casa.  
La terza notte, Spike l'aveva raggiunta e la presenza del vampiro le aveva dato un po' di conforto. - È colpa mia, Spike? Sono io che attiro l'infelicità? - Chiese piangendo. - Appena le cose sembrano andare bene, appena oso essere felice, succedono cose orribili... -  
Il vampiro sbuffò. Si era ripreso dalle ferite, ma era ancora in collera con Giles per quello che era successo.  
\- Sei una cretina. Devi smetterla di piagnucolare per uno che ti ha fatto del male! Stava per ammazzarti, e a momenti ammazza anche me! -  
\- Non è stata colpa sua. Era intrappolato nella mente di quello spettro malvagio, ma quando l'ho chiamato mi ha protetta come aveva promesso. -  
Il vampiro stava per risponderle, ma lo squillo del cellulare di Eudial lo zittì.  
La ragazza si avventò sul telefono con le mani che le tremavano e lesse il messaggio.  
\- Ci siamo. - Disse mettendo in moto il furgone. - Ha appena usato la carta di credito in un negozio non troppo lontano da qui! - Eudial entrò nel negozio di elettrodomestici come una furia. Chiese alla cassiera se avesse visto Giles, mostrandole una foto dell'Osservatore. La ragazza scosse la testa e disse che gli unici clienti che aveva avuto nell'ultima ora erano stati dei ragazzi che avevano comprato uno stereo e molti cd pagando con una carta di credito. Per fortuna erano appena andati via, aggiunse, si comportavano come teppisti e lei si era spaventata.  
Eudial si precipitò fuori dal negoziò e individuò un gruppetto di giovani che facevano suonare uno stereo e ridevano sguaiatamente. In un attimo fu tra di loro e ne afferrò uno per il collo, sbattendolo contro il muro.  
\- Dove avete preso la carta di credito che avete usato? - Ringhiò.  
Gli altri teppisti non la presero sul serio e risero ancora più forte.  
\- Perchè, vuoi fare anche tu la fine di quel povero pazzo? -  
\- Ma no, forse lei vuole qualche altra cosa! - Disse un altro tentando di allungare le mani con un sorriso osceno.  
Eudial lasciò andare il teppista che aveva afferrato e strinse la mano di quello che stava tentando di toccarla. Con una torsione secca gli spezzò il polso.  
Il giovane si mise a gridare e a insultarla e gli altri si gettarono su di lei.  
Con pochi gesti evitò i loro attacchi e contrattaccò, colpendoli duramente, poi prese uno di loro per la maglietta e lo sbattè nuovamente contro il muro. Lo fissò negli occhi, spietata e poi chiese di nuovo, lentamente: - Dov?è Giles? Cosa gli avete fatto? -  
Il ragazzo terrorizzato indicò una zona periferica.  
\- Era solo uno svitato, non si è nemmeno ribellato! -  
Eudial lo colpì con un pugno e lo lasciò a terra privo di sensi.  
Frugò nelle tasche dei teppisti e recuperò un portafogli: era proprio quello di Giles.

Eudial frenò bruscamente, parcheggiando il furgone nel cortile di una fabbrica in disuso. Se il teppista aveva detto la verità, Giles doveva essere vicino.  
Il cuore le batteva all'impazzata mentre correva verso i capannoni abbandonati. Ora che era così vicina a ritrovare l'Osservatore mille paure si affollavano nella sua mente. Era ferito? Cosa gli avevano fatto quei delinquenti? Cosa si era fatto da solo? Sarebbe fuggito di nuovo vedendola? E se lo avessero ucciso per rapinarlo?  
Il sole era tramontato e Spike si stava dirigendo verso il retro del cortile della fabbrica: in due sarebbe stato più facile trovarlo.  
Eudial impugnava una torcia con una mano e nell'altra continuava a stringere il portafogli di Giles, l'unico segno di lui da quando era andato via.  
Il cortile della fabbrica era pieno di rottami e rifiuti di ogni genere e cercare fra di essi era un lavoro lento ed esasperante. Eudial si infilò a fatica nel varco che restava tra due travi crollate ed entrò all'interno di uno dei magazzini, Spike avrebbe controllato l'esterno. Rimase in silenzio, nella speranza di percepire un indizio della presenza di Giles.  
Sentì un debole rumore e si avviò in quella direzione, passando su una passerella arrugginita per attraversare il magazzino, quando i sostegni della passerella cedettero sotto il suo peso facendola precipitare al piano di sotto.  
Rotolò di lato e si rialzò immediatamente, illesa a parte qualche livido. Seguì il fascio di luce della torcia che le era caduta di mano e trattenne il respiro: la luce rivelava la sagoma di un corpo immobile a pochi metri da lei!  
Afferrò la torcia e illuminò il viso dell'uomo steso a terra: Giles. Lo aveva trovato.  
\- Spike! - Gridò. - Vieni, è qui! -  
Toccò il collo di Giles, in cerca del battito cardiaco e si rilassò leggermente sentendo che era vivo. La pelle dell'Osservatore era bollente ed era ferito, ma lo aveva ritrovato!  
Eudial si chinò a baciare la fronte di Giles, non osando abbracciarlo per timore di fargli male.  
\- Sono qui Giles. - Sussurrò. - Ora andrà tutto bene, non temere. -  
Spike si affacciò da quello che rimaneva della passerella e saltò giù, atterrando vicino a Eudial e Giles.  
\- Aiutami a portarlo al furgone. È ferito, ma non posso capire quanto gravemente con questo buio, ho bisogno di luce. -  
Il vampiro sollevò il corpo dell'Osservatore senza preoccuparsi troppo di essere delicato e uscì dal magazzino, seguito da Eudial. Stese Giles sul materassino che avevano nel retro del furgone e si mise alla guida mentre Eudial si occupava dell'Osservatore.  
\- Dove andiamo ora? -  
\- Torniamo dal custode del cimitero. -  
Il furgone si mosse ed Eudial esaminò le ferite di Giles. Vedendo i lividi sul volto e sul corpo dell'Osservatore si sentiva montare dentro una rabbia tremenda e rimpianse di essere stata troppo delicata con quei teppisti. Oltre alle ferite dovute alla rapina, Giles aveva anche un polso molto gonfio, forse fratturato e una febbre altissima. Eudial gli immobilizzò il braccio con una steccatura di fortuna e gli rinfrescò il viso con l'acqua minerale di una bottiglia.

Giles cominciò a riprendere conoscenza, sentendo il tocco di qualcosa di freddo sul viso. Il polso faceva terribilmente male, uno di quei teppisti doveva averglielo ferito ulteriormente quando lo aveva aggredito e si sentiva dolorante in tutto il corpo. Aveva freddo ed era scosso da brividi, ma c'era qualcosa di diverso e si chiese confusamente cosa fosse. Poi si rese conto di non essere più solo. Cercò di aprire gli occhi, ma lo trovò quasi impossibile.  
Sentì la carezza rassicurante di una mano sul suo viso e poche parole sussurrate con dolcezza: -Non ti agitare, andrà tutto bene. -  
Sfinito, si abbandonò ad esse e sprofondò nuovamente nel sonno.

Eudial fece fermare Spike davanti a un bar e scese per farsi dare altra acqua e del ghiaccio.  
Pulì le ferite di Giles e usò il ghiaccio per tentare di abbassargli la febbre e sul polso gonfio. Poi si stese al suo fianco, stringendogli la mano sana.

L'Osservatore si svegliò nuovamente qualche ora più tardi e questa volta riuscì ad aprire gli occhi. Eudial. Il suo viso lo guardava ansiosamente. Giles si sentì invadere dalla gioia nel rivedere la sua Cacciatrice, rivederla era stato il suo unico desiderio da quando l'aveva abbandonata, ma la vista dei lividi sul viso di lei gli fece ricordare il motivo per cui non avrebbe dovuto mai più avvicinarsi a lei.  
Voltò la testa di lato e quel semplice movimento minacciò di farlo svenire di nuovo. Sentiva le lacrime scorrergli sul viso mentre raccoglieva tutte le sue forze per dire solo una parola.  
\- Vattene. -

 


	6. Wounds of a Weeping Soul

Eudial sospirò e guardò il viso dell?Osservatore addormentato. Da quando lo aveva ritrovato, quelli erano gli unici momenti in cui poteva stargli vicino.  
Nei pochi momenti in cui riprendeva conoscenza, le uniche parole che Giles aveva trovato la forza di rivolgerle erano inviti ad andare via.  
Il vecchio custode del cimitero le aveva fatto capire che, per il momento, vedendola Giles si sarebbe solo agitato e avrebbe peggiorato le cose. Era profondamente ferito e aveva bisogno di tempo per superare il trauma.  
Il medico che lo aveva visitato aveva consigliato un ricovero, ma il vecchio custode riteneva che le ferite più gravi non fossero quelle fisiche ed era certo che l?ospedale potesse solo peggiorarle, così aveva organizzato le cose in modo da poterlo curare in casa.  
La frattura al polso non era grave come pensavano, ma l?averla trascurata per giorni l?aveva aggravata, rendendola molto dolorosa, così per i primi giorni, il medico aveva preferito tenere Giles sotto sedativi per alleviargli la sofferenza.  
In quei giorni Eudial era rimasta sempre accanto a lui, curandolo con affetto senza che lui lo sapesse, ma, da quando le ferite avevano iniziato a migliorare, il medico aveva sospeso i sedativi e lei aveva dovuto allontanarsi da Giles nei momenti in cui era sveglio.  
Lei era felice che stesse guarendo, ma soffriva pensando che lui non la volesse vedere ed era terribilmente preoccupata per lui. Non poteva sopportare l?idea che Giles si costringesse a sopportare tanta sofferenza da solo. Avrebbe voluto confortarlo, dirgli che non le importava di quello che era successo, ma non poteva.  
Giles era terrorizzato di se stesso e lei non poteva aiutarlo in nessun modo.  
Era una situazione tremendamente frustrante e l?unico sollievo che provava era l?andare a caccia di vampiri e demoni insieme a Spike. Il vampiro non capiva la sua preoccupazione per Giles, perciò non ne parlavano. Insieme uccidevano i mostri che infestavano la notte, abbandonandosi al puro piacere del combattimento. In quei momenti, e quando il vampiro la mordeva con passione, Eudial riusciva a non pensare a Giles e si sentiva quasi serena. Sempre più spesso lei e Spike si addormentavano insieme in una delle cripte del cimitero quando il sole spuntava all?orizzonte.

Giles guardò il vassoio che il vecchio custode gli aveva portato poco prima e si girò dall?altra parte senza nemmeno toccarlo. Non aveva fame, da quando aveva fatto quella cosa orribile non riusciva più neanche a pensare di mangiare. Il vecchietto non insisteva e si limitava a portare via il vassoio intatto senza parlare. Giles gli era grato di quel silenzio, aveva la sensazione che se qualcuno gli avesse rivolto la parola, sarebbe scoppiato a piangere come un bambino.  
Erano giorni che Eudial non si faceva vedere e sperò che avesse capito che per lei sarebbe stato più sicuro stargli lontano. Forse aveva paura di lui. Si sentiva solo, disperatamente solo, ma sentiva che quella era la punizione che meritava per la sua colpa.  
Cominciava a sentirsi meglio fisicamente, le ferite stavano guarendo e la febbre era calata. A fatica si alzò a sedere sul letto e si sfilò l?ago della flebo dal braccio, poi si alzò in piedi lentamente. Si sentiva debolissimo e le gambe minacciavano di cedere sotto il suo peso, ma si impose di resistere e con uno sforzo riuscì a vestirsi.  
Si appoggiò al muro per riprendere fiato, sentendo che se si fosse seduto non avrebbe avuto la forza di rialzarsi. Dopo qualche minuto fu in grado di muoversi senza svenire e si incamminò lentamente verso la porta della casa, appoggiandosi al muro per non cadere.  
Era una follia cercare di fuggire in quelle condizioni e lo sapeva, ma non voleva che Eudial potesse correre altri rischi restando vicino a lui.  
Era giunto al cancello che confinava col cimitero, quando la voce del vecchio custode lo fece trasalire.  
\- La stavo aspettando. -  
Giles lo guardò sorpreso.  
\- Come faceva a saperlo? -  
Il vecchio sorrise.  
\- Segreti di un Osservatore. ?  
\- Cosa? ?  
-Ha capito benissimo. Sono stato un Osservatore. Come lei. ?  
\- Allora capisce perché devo andare? ?  
\- So perché deve restare. ?  
\- Se resto finirò per farle del male. Stavo per ucciderla. ? Fece una pausa e quando riprese a parlare le parole gli uscirono a fatica. ? Stavo per violentarla. ?  
\- Non era in sè. E non l?ha uccisa. Di tutti quelli che sono stati posseduti da quel fantasma lei è il primo che riesce a fermarsi in tempo. ?  
\- Non mi sono fermato in tempo! ? Gridò Giles scoppiando a piangere suo malgrado. ? Se lo avessi fatto non l?avrei nemmeno sfiorata. Dovevo proteggerla e invece le ho fatto del male! ?  
Il vecchietto lo fissò con uno sguardo penetrante.  
\- Lei ha già perduto una Cacciatrice. ?  
Giles lo guardò attonito.  
\- Come lo ha capito? -  
\- Gliel?ho già detto. Ero un Osservatore e anche io ho perduto la mia Cacciatrice. Per molto tempo mi sono macerato nei sensi di colpa per non essere riuscito a salvarla, era come se una parte di me fosse morta con lei. Ma questo lo sa già. Quando mi hanno assegnato un?altra Cacciatrice, temo di non essere stato tenero con lei: esigevo che si allenasse continuamente, la tenevo a distanza e non le concessi mai la minima parte del mio cuore. Volevo essere un Osservatore e basta. Occuparmi della Cacciatrice era solo un lavoro, niente di più. Ero troppo prudente, la intralciavo in mille modi perché temevo che sarebbe morta anche lei e io non avrei potuto affrontare di nuovo un tale dolore, non avevo fiducia nelle sue capacità. Alla fine lei chiese che le venisse assegnato un altro Osservatore. Con le mie paure l?avevo resa infelice e inefficiente. Fu allora che capii che non sarei più riuscito a fare quel lavoro. Ma lei è diverso. ? Fece una pausa e Giles lo guardò. ? Lei è riuscito a donare il suo cuore a un?altra Cacciatrice, ha avuto fiducia in lei nonostante il terrore di perderla. Per questo deve restare. Eudial ha ancora bisogno del suo Osservatore. ?  
\- Di un Osservatore che le fa del male? ? Chiese con amarezza.  
\- Di un Osservatore che le vuole bene. Eudial lo ha capito ed è per questo che ha accettato di restare lontano da lei in questi giorni. Non perché lo volesse, ma per non farla agitare. Quando era privo di sensi non si è allontanata dalla sua stanza per più di pochi minuti. Era lei che le sistemava i cuscini per farla stare più comodo, lei che le rinfrescava il viso quando aveva la febbre alta, lei che le ha curato le ferite. ?  
\- Perchè? Dovrebbe odiarmi, avere paura di me dopo quello che le ho fatto. ?  
\- Crede che quando l?ho trovata nella casa abbandonata si sia preoccupata di curarsi le ferite o si sia commiserata per quello che era successo? Neanche per mezzo minuto. Si è preoccupata subito di come si sarebbe sentito lei: si è accertata che il vampiro fosse al sicuro ed è corsa a cercare il suo Osservatore. ?  
\- Già. Ho ferito anche Spike. Come sta? ?  
\- Anche troppo bene. Ho dovuto minacciarlo di morte certa se avesse anche solo sfiorato uno dei miei gatti. Ultimamente passa molto tempo con la Cacciatrice. Vanno a caccia di demoni tutte le notti. ?  
\- Dovrò ringraziarlo. ? Disse Giles in tono lugubre. ? Se non fosse intervenuto, avrei? -  
Si interruppe, incapace di proseguire.  
\- E come pensa di farlo, se scappa via come un ladro? ?  
\- Non posso farle ancora del male. Non posso. ?  
\- Crede che non glielo farebbe andando via? La ferisce ogni volta che la allontana da sè. ?  
\- Se resto quello spettro potrebbe prendere di nuovo possesso di me. Non posso permetterlo. ?  
\- E pensa davvero di riuscire a farle perdere le sue tracce? Può anche andare in capo al mondo, ma Eudial la ritroverà. Non è una ragazza che si arrende e poi potrebbe mettere in pericolo se stessa e gli altri in questo modo. ?  
\- Cosa intende? ?  
Il vecchio si frugò in tasca e porse il ritaglio di un giornale locale all?Osservatore: l?articolo parlava dell'aggressione a un gruppo di teppisti da parte di sconosciuti. Due dei ragazzi avevano subito fratture, uno un trauma cranico e tutti avevano lividi e contusioni.  
\- Sono quelli che le hanno rubato il portafogli. ?  
Giles lo guardò, incredulo.  
-E? stata Eudial? ?  
\- Quando li ha aggrediti non era nemmeno certa che fossero stati loro ad usare la sua carta di credito. ?  
Giles era senza parole. Dopo tutto quello che le aveva fatto, Eudial teneva ancora tanto a lui da colpire in quel modo chiunque gli avesse fatto del male.  
Il custode del cimitero lo afferrò per un braccio e lo riaccompagnò in camera.  
\- Ripensi a quello che le ho detto prima di fuggire di nuovo. E poi prima cerchi di guarire. In queste condizioni non dovrebbe nemmeno alzarsi dal letto, figuriamoci andarsene in giro! ?  
Effettivamente, Giles si sentiva sfinito, la febbre lo aveva indebolito a tal punto che per tornare in camera era stato costretto ad appoggiarsi al custode.  
Si stese sul letto, sentendosi stupido per aver tentato di fuggire quando a malapena si reggeva in piedi.  
Le parole del vecchio lo avevano costretto a riflettere. Fino a quel momento i suoi pensieri erano corsi come cavalli imbizzarriti diretti alla cieca lontano da quello che li terrorizzava, ma ora aveva dovuto fermarsi a pensare. Ciò non alleviava il dolore, anzi, la vergogna per quello che era successo era sempre più bruciante, ma lo aveva costretto a vedere le cose sotto un?altra prospettiva.  
Scappare non sarebbe servito a molto, ora se ne rendeva conto. Il custode aveva ragione, Eudial non si sarebbe arresa, non si sarebbe fermata davanti a niente.  
Giles era sempre convinto di dover uscire dalla vita di Eudial per non ferirla più, ma non sapeva come fare.  
Il gatto che il guardiano del cimitero aveva regalato a Eudial entrò nella stanza, guardingo. Si avvicinò un letto e vi salì con un balzo elegante. Giles allungò una mano per prenderlo in braccio e il gatto lo lasciò fare, acciambellandosi sul suo torace.  
L?Osservatore appoggiò la schiena ai cuscini e lasciò riposare il polso fasciato appoggiandolo su un cuscino più piccolo al suo fianco. Con l?altra mano carezzò il gatto.  
Gli alberi fuori dalla finestra lasciavano filtrare i raggi del sole attraverso le loro chiome, disegnando macchie di luce sul letto di Giles. Una leggera brezza muoveva le fronde degli alberi, facendoli cantare con un fruscio leggero e il gatto iniziò a fare le fusa sotto il tocco dell?Osservatore.  
Giles si sentì prendere dalla sonnolenza, cullato da quei suoni rassicuranti, e chiuse gli occhi, scivolando in un sonno senza sogni per la prima volta da quando il fantasma lo aveva posseduto.

 


	7. Lili

Quando si svegliò, il sole era tramontato da poco. Il gatto dormiva ancora sul suo petto, ma si svegliò quando Giles si mosse, e lo fissò con i suoi penetranti occhi verdi.  
Il guardiano aveva detto che quel gatto aveva un brutto carattere, ma sembrava che si fosse affezionato anche a Giles oltre che a Eudial, forse aveva intuito la sua fragilità come a volte solo gli animali sanno fare. L?Osservatore apprezzava la compagnia del felino, probabilmente era l?unico essere vivente a cui aveva concesso di avvicinarlo in quei giorni, l?unica creatura che riuscisse a farlo sentire meno solo.  
Il gatto camminò sul cuscino, allungandosi ad annusare il vassoio coperto sul comodino. Giles si sentiva affamato, per la prima volta da giorni il pensiero di nutrire il corpo che aveva colpito Eudial non lo nauseava. Mangiò, dividendo il pasto col gatto, e ancora una volta si chiese cosa dovesse fare.  
Dopo quello che gli aveva detto il vecchio custode non poteva più pensare di fuggire, ma non poteva nemmeno rischiare di ferire nuovamente la sua Cacciatrice. Forse avrebbe dovuto parlare con lei, cercare di farle capire perché doveva andare via, ma per il momento non ne aveva la forza, né il coraggio. Con un sospiro decise di rimandare ogni decisione a quando si fosse sentito più forte.

Eudial attese nell?ombra dell?ingresso finché il medico non fu andato via, poi si affrettò a raggiungere il guardiano del cimitero sulla soglia di casa.  
\- Come sta? Sta migliorando, vero? - Chiese ansiosamente.  
Il vecchio le sorrise.  
\- Si, il dottore ha detto che va tutto bene. Anche il polso è molto migliorato e sta riprendendo le forze. ?  
Eudial annuì, felice. Da quando aveva saputo che Giles aveva ripreso a mangiare regolarmente aveva capito che stava iniziando a guarire, ma sentirlo dire dal medico la faceva sentire più tranquilla.  
\- Vado a caccia, il sole sta tramontando! ?  
Corse a prendere la borsa delle armi e si avviò in fretta verso il cimitero, fermandosi a bussare alla cripta dove si nascondeva Spike per svegliarlo. Il vampiro non rispose e lei spinse la porta della tomba: la cripta era vuota.  
Era strano, pensò, lo aveva visto entrare lì dentro all?alba e non poteva aver avuto il tempo di andare via, il sole era appena calato. Notò che una delle lapidi di marmo era leggermente spostata e lei la spinse di lato, scoprendo il cunicolo buio. Mosse qualche passo lungo lo stretto corridoio, certa che Spike fosse lì, quando la lastra si richiuse alle sue spalle con un rumore secco.

Emmessen si spinse avanti sfiorando appena il terreno con la punta dei graziosi sandali di foggia antica. Si sfiorò le labbra con un dito e lanciò un bacio in direzione della lastra di marmo. Il giovane vampiro biondo era sparito in quei cunicoli ore prima, ma non era importante, quello che contava era che finalmente la Cacciatrice aveva scoperto quella rete sotterranea di gallerie che l?avrebbe condotta direttamente in trappola. E lei, Emmessen, l?aveva appena chiusa lì dentro.  
Era una vampira antica, forse la più antica tra quelli che servivano Birurugatesu e le sue memorie potevano condurla ai tempi in cui gli antichi Egizi l?avevano venerata come una dea crudele. Era stata scelta per quel compito proprio per la sua potenza e lei lo avrebbe assolto con grazia ed eleganza, come sempre. Lei avrebbe seguito, perseguitato e distrutto la Cacciatrice anche a costo di seguirla in capo al mondo. Il demone Offis avrebbe continuato la raccolta di energia in Giappone, mentre lei avrebbe dovuto uccidere la donna che li aveva ostacolati fino a quel momento.  
La prima parte del piano era perfettamente riuscita: la Cacciatrice era isolata dagli altri e presto si sarebbe perduta senza rimedio in quei cunicoli.  
Il vampiro biondo, Spike, non era un problema: lui aveva esplorato quelle gallerie, ma Emmessen avrebbe usato le sue arti illusorie per confondere sia lui che Eudial. Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto trovare la Cacciatrice.  
Emmessen avrebbe anche potuto ucciderla subito, ma non sarebbe stato divertente. Prima l?avrebbe osservata aggirarsi sperduta come un topo in trappola, poi l?avrebbe eliminata.

Giles guardò le stelle fuori dalla finestra e si sentì triste. Eudial amava guardarle, ma quello sarebbe stato uno spettacolo che non avrebbero più condiviso: l?indomani le avrebbe parlato, avrebbe trovato il coraggio di dirle quelle parole che gli straziavano il cuore e poi sarebbe andato via per sempre.  
Ormai stava meglio, si sentiva più forte ed era in condizioni di viaggiare. Avrebbe affidato Eudial a Spike e al vecchio custode del cimitero e sarebbe andato via, dove non lo sapeva, forse sarebbe tornato in Inghilterra.  
Lo spalancarsi violento della porta lo fece trasalire.  
\- Ah, sei tu Spike. ? Disse scorgendo il vampiro. ? Devo parlarti? -  
\- Anche io devo dirti due paroline sul coltello che mi hai piantato nel petto, ma ora non ho tempo. Non è qui? ?  
Giles lo guardò, leggermente preoccupato.  
\- Parli di Eudial? Non è con te? ?  
\- Sono ore che la cerco. Non l?ha vista nemmeno il vecchio. Ho trovato la borsa delle armi nella cripta, ma lei non c?era. Ho persino esplorato i cunicoli sotterranei, ma non l?ho trovata. ?  
\- Quali cunicoli sotterranei? Ed è sola e senza armi?! ?  
Giles si vestì in fretta e seguì il vampiro fino alla cripta. Il custode li aspettava già lì, accanto all?apertura con delle torce elettriche in mano.  
\- Dove portano quelle gallerie? ?  
Il vecchio si strinse nelle spalle.  
\- Possono portare ovunque, c?è una rete molto fitta sotto tutta la città. ?  
\- Eudial potrebbe essere lì? ?  
Spike scosse la testa.  
\- L?ho cercata laggiù, ormai conosco abbastanza bene quei passaggi. L?avrei trovata se fosse stata lì.-  
Giles si appoggiò a una lapide per cercare di raccogliere le idee: si sentiva inquieto e aveva il terrore che Eudial si trovasse in pericolo. Si costrinse a calmarsi: in fondo, se fosse andato via, lei avrebbe dovuto cavarsela da sola e Giles sapeva che era abbastanza forte per farcela.  
Sentiva le fredde lettere di bronzo sotto le dita e lesse il nome sulla tomba, cercando di calmarsi. Si allontanò di scatto dalla lapide, come se il marmo gelido lo avesse scottato: quella era la tomba di Lili!  
Improvvisamente la cripta sembrò oscurarsi e Giles ebbe l?impressione di non sentire più il proprio corpo, l?unica cosa che sentì prima di sprofondare nel buio fu la voce del vecchio ex Osservatore.  
\- Santo cielo, Spike, prendilo! Sta per svenire! ?

Eudial svoltò in un?altra galleria, certa di essersi avvicinata all?uscita, ma si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di frustrazione nel vedere di nuovo il segno che aveva tracciato sul muro pochi minuti prima. Sedette a terra esausta, erano ore che vagava in quei cunicoli. Quando la lastra si era chiusa alle sue spalle, aveva tentato di tornare indietro per cercare di aprirla, ma si era trovata in un?altra galleria senza ritrovare il punto da cui era entrata.  
Inoltre quel posto le sembrava familiare e le dava un vago senso di orrore, ma non riusciva a ricordare dove lo avesse visto prima.

Giles era da solo in una nebbia ovattata. Non riusciva a vedere nulla, ma poteva sentire l?eco di passi leggeri che correvano davanti a lui, poi dalla nebbia uscì la figura minuta di una bambina con capelli neri un po? spettinati ed enormi occhi azzurri che lo guardavano timidi.  
L?Osservatore si inginocchiò per essere alla sua altezza e le sorrise. Sapeva chi era, ma stranamente, ora che era davanti a lui, non provava alcun timore.  
\- Ciao, Lili. ?  
La bambina si ritrasse leggermente, come spaventata dall?uomo che le aveva parlato.  
\- Lui era in te. - Disse. Non era una domanda, ma una semplice affermazione.  
Un?ombra di dolore passò negli occhi di Giles.  
\- Si. Lui era in me. -  
\- E ti controllava. -  
\- Lo faceva. -  
\- Ma tu non l?hai uccisa. Tu non mi hai uccisa. -  
Giles scoppiò in lacrime.  
\- Non volevo farle male! Quella rabbia tremenda mi costringeva a colpirla e io non ero in grado di fermarmi! Avrei preferito morire piuttosto che torcerle un capello, ma l?ho quasi uccisa senza nemmeno rendermene conto! -  
\- Ma non lo hai fatto. - Disse la bambina dolcemente. - Perchè? -  
Giles la guardò cercando di sorriderle tra le lacrime.  
\- Le voglio bene. Lei ha chiamato il mio nome. Ha cercato il mio aiuto anche mentre la stavo colpendo. -  
\- Ha avuto fiducia in te e questo gli ha tolto forza. Gli ha impedito di dominare la tua mente. E tu sei riuscito a reagire. -  
\- Non abbastanza presto. Non volevo ferirla. Non volevo. - Disse Giles, sconsolato.  
\- Sei il primo che si ferma prima di uccidermi. Ora potrò riposare. Grazie. -  
Lili gli gettò le braccia al collo e lo baciò in fretta su una guancia, poi si allontanò timidamente e lo prese per mano.  
La bambina indicò un punto nella nebbia davanti a loro.  
\- Ora lei ha bisogno di te. - Disse, mostrandogli una serie di immagini che si susseguivano velocemente nella nebbia. - Vai da lei, solo tu puoi aiutarla. -


	8. Healing Light

Giles aprì gli occhi e vide le facce di Spike e del vecchio custode che lo osservavano. Si alzò di scatto e le mani del vecchietto lo bloccarono, obbligandolo a stendersi nuovamente.  
\- Calma, calma, vuole svenire di nuovo? - Gli disse il custode, preoccupato.  
L?Osservatore si guardò intorno, confuso: non era più nella cripta, ma si trovava disteso su un letto.  
\- Sono svenuto? Per quanto tempo? -  
\- Due ore. - Rispose il custode. - E? diventato pallido come un morto e poi è caduto a terra. -  
\- Se non ti avessi preso al volo ti saresti spaccato la testa sul pavimento. - Intervenne Spike. -Dovresti ringraziarmi. -  
\- Immagino che sarai felice di suggerirmi un modo per farlo. -  
\- Cinquanta dollari potrebbero bastare. -  
\- Eudial non è ancora tornata. Spike l?ha cercata ancora ma senza risultati. -  
Giles si alzò dal letto, nonostante le proteste del vecchio guardiano.  
\- La troverò. - Disse semplicemente, avviandosi alla porta.  
\- E? impazzito? Dovrebbe stare a letto, ha perso i sensi per due ore! Tra poco arriverà il medico. Come spera di trovarla in quelle condizioni? -  
L?Osservatore non rispose e uscì dalla stanza in silenzio.  
Il custode scosse la testa.  
\- Spike, vai con lui e tienilo d?occhio per favore. -  
\- Scordatelo. Doveva pensarci prima di abbandonarla. Io vado a cercare ancora Eudial, tra poco sorgerà il sole, non ho tempo da perdere a fare da baby sitter a Giles. -  
Il vampiro saltò dalla finestra con un balzo e si diresse verso la città.

Eudial proseguì lungo il corridoio e affrettò il passo scorgendo una luce in lontananza. Da qualche tempo aveva l?impressione che ci fosse qualcuno in agguato nell?ombra, qualcuno che le dava la caccia. Il cunicolo sbucò in un?enorme grotta naturale che di giorno riceveva la luce da un?apertura sulla volta della caverna, ma che quella notte era stata illuminata da decine di fiaccole attaccate alle pareti. La maggior parte di quella grotta era occupata dalle acque di un lago, una superficie nera e immobile su cui danzavano i riflessi delle fiammelle..  
Eudial si fermò sulla riva di quel lago e si guardò intorno: c?era qualcuno nella grotta, ne era sicura.  
Quella che all?inizio le era sembrata solo un?ombra sulla parete della grotta si staccò dal muro rivelandosi una vampira alta e dai capelli neri, vestita con abiti di foggia antica.  
Eudial strinse la mano intorno al paletto, l?unica arma che le fosse rimasta, e si preparò ad affrontare la vampira.  
\- Tutto questo è opera tua vero? -  
Emmessen rise. Quando parlò, Eudial notò la voce della vampira, potente ma melodiosa, una voce arricchita da toni antichi e soprannaturali.  
\- Finalmente ci incontriamo, Cacciatrice. Ti è piaciuta l?esplorazione delle gallerie? -  
\- Non quanto mi piacerà infilarti un paletto nel cuore. -  
\- Io mi sono divertita a giocare con te. Sembravi un topolino nel labirinto. Peccato che ora dovrò ucciderti. -  
\- Provaci. -

Giles entrò nel passaggio segreto dietro la lapide dopo aver raccolto la borsa piena di armi di Eudial. Camminava in fretta, sicuro della direzione.  
Aveva preso con sè una torcia elettrica anche se non ne avrebbe avuto bisogno, la strada da seguire era come impressa a fuoco nella sua memoria dopo che Lili glie l'aveva mostrata in sogno. Davanti a lui, la galleria si biforcava in due cunicoli che si allontanavano in direzioni opposte, ma l?Osservatore si rese conto che doveva essere un?illusione: la direzione giusta era quella di fronte al lui, dove i suoi occhi non vedevano altro che una parete. Giles chiuse gli occhi e fece un passo avanti, sperando di non sbattere contro la parete, ma il suo corpo non incontrò resistenza passando attraverso l?illusione del muro.  
Ora capiva perché Spike avesse cercato Eudial per ore senza trovarla: l?illusione era perfetta.  
Si affrettò, certo di essere vicino a ritrovare la Cacciatrice.  
Temeva il momento in cui si sarebbe ritrovato vicino a Eudial, aveva il terrore di poterla ferire di nuovo, ma il sogno che aveva fatto gli dava la certezza che lei fosse in pericolo.  
Una luce in fondo alla galleria gli rivelò di essere vicino alla grotta che Lili gli aveva mostrato. Estrasse una balestra dalla sacca e la caricò, poi si mise a correre verso la luce.

Eudial saltò in direzione della vampira, ma Emmessen la schivò con una mossa aggraziata e si mosse a sua volta per attaccarla. Eudial usò i suoi poteri come uno scudo, fermando il colpo della vampira e si smaterializzò, cercando di coglierla di sorpresa, ma Emmessen non si lasciò ingannare, anticipando la mossa della Cacciatrice. Il ritmo del combattimento aumentò, senza che nessuna delle due ragazze riuscisse a prevalere sull?altra. Eudial usò il suo potere per sollevare l?acqua del lago intorno a lei, usandola come uno schermo per poter colpire a sorpresa la vampira. Trapassò il muro d?acqua, avventandosi su Emmessen, ma la vampira apparve improvvisamente alle sue spalle e la colpì con violenza.  
Eudial cadde nell?acqua profonda e lottò per tornare in superficie, ma i poteri della vampira la tenevano sotto. Emmessen continuava a colpirla senza tregua ed Eudial capì che non sarebbe riuscita a sfuggire alla presa della vampira prima che le mancasse l?aria. Si sentiva scivolare nell?incoscienza e non poteva farci niente.

Giles arrivò nella grotta proprio mentre Emmessen stava tentando di annegare Eudial.  
Senza nemmeno pensare alle conseguenze fece scattare il grilletto della balestra in direzione della vampira: la freccia le trapassò una spalla, mancando di poco il cuore.  
Emmessen lasciò stare la Cacciatrice, voltandosi come una furia in direzione di Giles.  
\- Come osi colpire Emmessen la Potente, miserabile umano? - Gridò, strappandosi la freccia dalla carne candida come marmo levigato.  
La voce della vampira colpì Giles come uno schiaffo, ma l?Osservatore non arretrò. Quello era probabilmente il vampiro più antico e potente che avesse mai affrontato, ma non avrebbe esitato a combattere per dare una possibilità di salvezza ad Eudial.  
Emmessen si materializzò davanti a lui e lo schiaffeggiò con forza col dorso della mano, facendolo sbattere contro la parete rocciosa.  
\- Hai coraggio, mortale. Sei l?Osservatore, se non sbaglio. -  
Giles la guardò con un gesto di sfida e sollevò la mano che stringeva un telecomando, poi premette il pulsante, pregando perché tutto andasse come sperava: quella era la sua ultima possibilità.  
Il soffitto della caverna esplose sgretolandosi in centinaia di frammenti che caddero nel lago permettendo alla luce del sole di inondare la caverna.  
Emmessen gridò di dolore e fuggì nelle gallerie buie, cercando riparo dai raggi del sole.  
Giles corse verso l?acqua ed entrò nel lago, nuotando verso il punto dove aveva visto l?ultima volta il corpo di Eudial. La sua era stata una mossa disperata: se il vecchietto non avesse fatto in tempo a posizionare gli esplosivi all?esterno della grotta, se il sole non fosse sorto in tempo, se il telecomando non avesse funzionato, sarebbe stata la fine per lui e per Eudial. E anche così non era certo di aver fatto la cosa giusta: le macerie della volta potevano aver colpito Eudial, avrebbe potuto ucciderla con le sue mani nel tentativo di salvarla.  
Si immerse cercando di trovare il corpo di Eudial nell?acqua gelida e scura. Non riusciva a vedere nulla e iniziava a mancargli l?aria. Un tremendo presentimento gli invase il cuore, riempiendolo di terrore, quando sentì la voce di Lili che gli diceva di cercare più in basso, a sinistra. Giles fu costretto a riemergere per respirare, ma tornò subito a immergersi, tentando di seguire le indicazioni di Lili e finalmente la sua mano si strinse intorno al polso di Eudial.  
Attirò a sè la ragazza e nuotò verso la superficie, stringendola tra le braccia. Raggiunse la riva e stese Eudial a terra, cercando di capire se fosse ancora viva. La ragione gli diceva che era rimasta sott?acqua troppo a lungo, che ormai era troppo tardi, ma si rifiutava di accettare una possibilità del genere. Cercò di percepire il respiro della ragazza, ma il cuore gli batteva troppo forte per il terrore e non era certo di riuscirci. Poi, dopo un tempo che gli parve interminabile, Eudial aprì gli occhi.  
Eudial si svegliò, stupita di essere ancora viva. Quando aveva capito di non poter sfuggire alla presa di Emmessen, aveva fatto l?unica cosa possibile, la stessa che aveva fatto inconsciamente cinque anni prima quando Mimete aveva sabotato la sua auto: aveva creato una barriera magica intorno al suo corpo, cercando di trattenere l?aria al suo interno.  
Non credeva che sarebbe riuscita a farlo volontariamente, soprattutto sotto i colpi di Emmessen, ma evidentemente c?era riuscita, perché era ancora viva.  
Mentre riprendeva i sensi, si rese conto che qualcuno l?aveva tirata fuori dall?acqua e la stava tenendo fra le braccia.

Giles impiegò qualche secondo a rendersi conto che Eudial era davvero viva e stava bene.  
La ragazza sorrise, felice nel vederlo accanto a lei. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, ma temeva che se lo avesse fatto, lui sarebbe fuggito di nuovo. Si alzò da terra e distolse lo sguardo da quello dell?Osservatore, non sapendo come comportarsi per non ferirlo.  
Giles superò con pochi passi la distanza che li separava e la strinse a sè, tremando.  
Eudial lo abbracciò, scoppiando a piangere per la gioia.  
\- Bentornato. - Gli sussurrò. - Non andare più via, ti prego. -  
Giles la tenne stretta e pianse di nuovo abbracciato a lei, come era successo la prima volta che si erano incontrati: non poteva perdonarsi quello che era successo, ma ora si rendeva conto che non sarebbe più riuscito ad andarsene. Non l?avrebbe abbandonata di nuovo.

 


	9. Going to the Silver Land

Eudial premette sull?acceleratore e il furgone nero sfrecciò sull?autostrada.  
Giles dormicchiava sul sedile del passeggero, il gatto lo imitava nel suo trasportino e Spike si riparava dai raggi del sole nel retro del veicolo.  
Eudial ripensò a quello che era successo dopo che l?Osservatore le aveva salvato la vita nella grotta. Lei e Giles erano tornati a fatica alla casa del guardiano del cimitero, fradici e malconci ed erano crollati sul divano dove si erano addormentati esausti per il combattimento.  
Il giorno dopo Giles li aveva condotti nelle gallerie per l?ultima volta e avevano trovato lo scheletro di una bambina nascosto in una rientranza di un corridoio. Lili.  
La bambina era fuggita nelle gallerie quando il padre aveva tentato di violentarla, ma non era stata più in grado di trovare l?uscita e, terrorizzata e ferita, era morta da sola in quei cunicoli bui dopo giorni di sofferenza.  
Eudial e Giles avevano deposto fiori sulla sua tomba, dopo che la piccola bara bianca fu deposta nella cripta e poi erano partiti verso il sud della Toscana.  
Avevano parlato al guardiano del cimitero della loro intenzione di evocare Xinuxunil e l?ex Osservatore li aveva condotti in una stanza che non avevano mai visto perché era sempre chiusa a chiave: una biblioteca nella quale l?uomo aveva raccolto tutti i suoi ricordi del suo passato come Osservatore.  
Aveva esaminato due o tre libri finché non aveva trovato quello che cercava: la mappa antica di un promontorio collegato alla terraferma da due sottili strisce di terra. In un angolo della mappa era stata annotata una sola parola da uno degli antichi proprietari di quel volume: Xinuxunil.  
\- Non so cosa possa significare. - Disse il guardiano. -Potrebbe essere il posto dove trovare il modo di invocare Xinuxunil, oppure una semplice annotazione fatta per caso su quella pagina, oppure vuole solo dire che da quelle parti qualcuno venerava quella semi divinità, non saprei. -  
\- Comunque è un indizio, no? - Aveva chiesto Eudial.  
\- Ed è sempre qualcosa rispetto a quello che abbiamo trovato finora. -  
Il vecchietto sorrise.  
\- In ogni caso è un posto incantevole. Male che vada vi sarete fatti una vacanza al mare, come le ha consigliato il medico dopotutto. - Intervenne il vecchietto, fissando Giles.  
Così erano partiti, diretti verso il Promontorio dell?Argentario sulle coste della Toscana.

Eudial si sentiva felice. Aveva temuto di perdere il suo Osservatore, ma ora era lì accanto a lei e si stava riprendendo dalle ferite e dal trauma subito. Era ancora un po? debole, ma riposandosi e con l?aria di mare si sarebbe ripreso completamente, ne era certa.  
La strada correva accanto al mare ed Eudial scosse delicatamente Giles per svegliarlo.  
\- Non è meraviglioso? - Gli chiese.  
Giles guardò in silenzio lo scintillio del sole sulle onde del mare e sorrise sentendosi finalmente sereno per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo.  
\- Andrà tutto bene. - Affermò. - Troveremo Xinuxunil. -  
\- Dobbiamo trovarlo. Birurugatesu sta acquisendo potere. La vampira che mi ha attaccato era incredibilmente forte, se dovessi combattere ancora contro di lei non so se riuscirei a sconfiggerla. -  
\- Per qualche tempo non dovrebbe farsi vedere, la luce del sole deve averla scottata parecchio l?ultima volta. Però è vero. E? potente. Ho fatto qualche ricerca, Emmessen è una vampira molto antica e il suo potere è enorme. Se attaccherà di nuovo dovrai cercare di evitare lo scontro a tutti i costi. L?altra volta l?ho colta di sorpresa, ma non si farà più ingannare tanto facilmente. -  
\- Se non fossi arrivato tu, mi avrebbe uccisa. Mi hai salvato la vita. -  
Giles sospirò.  
\- Come fai a dimenticare che stavo per ucciderti? Io non riesco a perdonarmelo, ma tu invece non hai mai detto nulla sul male che ti ho fatto. Come fai a sopportare la mia presenza dopo quello che è successo? -  
\- Smettila! - Ribattè vivacemente Eudial. - Non ricominciare con i sensi di colpa! Ti proibisco di tormentarti ancora, chiaro?! -  
Sorrise all?Osservatore e riprese a parlare in tono più dolce.  
\- Giles, lo so che non eri tu a comportarti in quel modo. Anche io non potevo fare a meno di credere di essere Lili. Se fossi stata in me, non avresti potuto ferirmi in nessun modo, non dimenticare che sono abituata a combattere contro i vampiri, avrei potuto immobilizzarti facilmente. Siamo stati entrambi le vittime di una maledizione nata dal dolore e dalla paura. Se ora Lili può riposare in pace è solo grazie a te. Hai sconfitto lo spettro che possedeva la tua mente, se non lo avessi fatto chissà quante altre persone sarebbero morte in quel modo orribile oltre a noi. -  
\- Se non avessi chiamato il mio nome non sarei tornato in me? sei stata tu a sconfiggerlo. -  
\- Sei stato tu. Quando ho bisogno di aiuto, tu arrivi sempre. E lo hai fatto anche quel giorno. -  
Eudial accostò il furgone al casello autostradale e abbassò il finestrino per pagare il pedaggio.  
Giles controllò la cartina.  
\- Non manca molto, siamo quasi arrivati. Vuoi che guidi un po? io? -  
Eudial scosse la testa.  
\- Il tuo polso non è ancora a posto. Fa ancora molto male? -  
\- No, non molto. Solo se lo sforzo. -  
\- Allora lascia che sia io a guidare. Dopotutto non sono poi così male no? -  
Giles sorrise.  
\- Haruka non sarebbe molto d?accordo. -  
\- Non mi parlare di quella rompiscatole! E poi non hai tamponato la sua auto anche tu? -  
\- Anche io! - Intervenne Spike dal retro del furgone.  
\- Si e a momenti ci hai fatto catturare quella volta. -  
\- Devo ricordarti che stavi per piantarmi un coltello nel cuore, Osservatore? -  
\- Avrei dovuto prendere meglio la mira. -  
\- Spiritoso. Ahi! Questa bestiaccia graffia! - Si lamentò il vampiro allontanando la mano dalla gabbietta del gatto.  
\- Spike lasciala stare! - Gridò Eudial. - Ci credo che ti graffia, hai tentato di morderla l?altro giorno.-  
\- E allora? E? sempre sangue. Sono un vampiro, ricordi? -  
\- Si e io sono la Cacciatrice. Fai male al gatto e ti pianto un paletto nel cuore. -  
Il gatto miagolò lamentosamente e si mosse nervosamente all?interno della gabbia.  
\- Forse ha bisogno di una sosta. - Suggerì Eudial - Più avanti c?è una stazione di servizio, potremmo fermarci a mangiare qualcosa. -  
Arrestò il furgone nel piazzale davanti al distributore e lasciò la gattina libera di esplorare la zona mentre lei e Giles andavano a mangiare. Non si sarebbe allontanata, Eudial usava il suo potere per tenerla sotto controllo ed evitare che si mettesse nei guai.

Giles scelse un quotidiano locale per controllare se ci fossero notizie di avvistamenti di vampiri o mostri del genere ed Eudial lo osservò, incuriosita.  
\- Parli anche l?Italiano? -  
\- Non è poi tanto diverso dal latino. -  
La ragazza osservò lo scaffale dei libri e ne prese un paio.  
\- E tu da quando capisci l?Italiano? -  
\- Imparo in fretta. In fondo il Giapponese e l?Inglese non li ho imparati poi così male no? -  
Giles la guardò un po? perplesso ed Eudial scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Giles, continui a dimenticare che vengo da un altro pianeta? Nessuna di queste lingue è la mia lingua madre. -  
Aveva ragione. L?Osservatore spesso non pensava al fatto che lei non fosse un essere umano.  
Uscirono dalla stazione di servizio e si guardarono intorno in cerca della gattina. Eudial stava per chiamarla, quando uscì da un cespuglio e saltò in braccio a Giles facendo le fusa.  
Eudial sorrise, avvicinandosi all?Osservatore per carezzarla.  
\- Meno male che secondo il custode del cimitero aveva un caratteraccio. Si è affezionata molto a te.-  
Giles la depose delicatamente nella gabbietta ed Eudial le versò acqua fresca nella ciotola.  
\- E? venuta lei da me. Quando stavo male veniva sul letto e si metteva vicina a me. -  
\- Lo so e ne ero felice. Non sopportavo di saperti completamente solo. Avrei voluto essere io a starti vicina, ma ti avrei solo fatto star male. -  
\- Mi dispiace? -  
Eudial lo baciò sulla guancia.  
\- Non fare quella faccia, ora. Adesso dobbiamo essere felici e divertirci al mare, ce lo meritiamo. -  
\- Non stai dimenticando qualcosa? -  
\- Ecco, ora è l?Osservatore che parla. Non ti preoccupare, lo so che dobbiamo anche cercare Xinuxunil. E poi voglio trovare un modo per sconfiggere Emmessen. Ma anche riposare è importante, se siamo a pezzi, basterà il primo vampiro che capita a ucciderci. -  
Giles spiegò la cartina e indicò un paese sulla costa sud del promontorio.  
\- La casa che ho affittato è qui, a Porto Ercole, ma in tutto l?Argentario ci sono posti che dovremo controllare: forti antichi, un convento di frati qui sulla cima, dovrebbero avere anche una biblioteca con libri antichi, e poi vari punti lungo la costa. -  
Eudial seguì col dito il contorno della strada sulla mappa.  
\- Non manca molto. Dobbiamo attraversare questo paese e poi il ponte sulla laguna, poi c?è questa strada e saremo arrivati. -  
\- Lo spero. - Disse Spike da dentro il furgone. - Altrimenti mordo il gatto. Sto morendo di fame. -  
Eudial restituì la cartina a Giles ed entrò nel veicolo, sbattendo il vampiro contro una parete.  
\- Lascia stare Lili, chiaro?! -  
Spike scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Lili? Avete chiamato quel gattaccio come il fantasma che a momenti vi fa crepare entrambi?! -  
\- Piantala Spike. -  
\- Contenti voi. - Il vampiro si chinò sul viso di Eudial e la baciò. - Non toccherò il tuo gatto se ci tieni tanto, ma lascia che beva il tuo sangue. -  
La ragazza porse il collo al vampiro e gli passò una mano tra i capelli biondi, sorridendogli.  
\- Non esagerare, devo guidare. -

Giles aprì la gabbietta di Lili e lasciò che la gatta esplorasse la casa, mentre Eudial portava dentro l?ultima valigia. Spike corse in casa riparandosi dal sole sotto una coperta.  
Avevano affittato una casa a due piani in una strada che sovrastava il paese. Davanti alla casa prosperavano cespugli di buganvillee che davano l?impressione di nuvole rosa acceso lungo il bordo della strada.  
Eudial si stiracchiò e sedette sul divano accanto a Giles per guardare anche lei il giornale locale comprato dall?Osservatore.  
\- Non c?è nessuna notizia di attacchi misteriosi di demoni, vampiri o roba del genere. -  
\- Meglio così, almeno la notte dormiremo. -  
\- Voi dormirete. - Disse Spike - Io ho intenzione di andare a spassarmela. Peccato solo di non poter assaggiare la popolazione locale. Ma quando Xinuxunil esaudirà il mio desiderio tornerò ad essere il vampiro più feroce e sanguinario che la storia si ricordi! -  
\- Si vede che ci tieni a diventare polvere. - Commentò Giles. - Se torni a essere una minaccia la Cacciatrice dovrà ucciderti. -  
\- Tu sarai il primo della lista, Osservatore. -  
\- Smettila Spike. - Rispose Eudial. - Intanto cerchiamo di trovare Xinuxunil. Se non ci riusciamo avremo ben altri problemi a cui pensare. -  
\- Domani pomeriggio andremo a fare qualche ricerca nella biblioteca di Orbetello, il paese sulla laguna che abbiamo attraversato per arrivare qui. E? ospitata da un ex convento del quindicesimo secolo. Potremmo trovare qualche traccia sia nei libri che nell?edificio stesso. -  
Eudial collegò il portatile alla linea telefonica e cercò informazioni per qualche minuto.  
\- Il catalogo possiamo consultarlo anche online. Ciò velocizzerà le ricerche. -  
\- Però dobbiamo controllare anche di persona, potrebbero esserci indizi nascosti nelle pagine stesse oppure nell?edificio. -  
\- E tu non ti lasceresti mai sfuggire l?occasione di seppellirti fra libri antichi, giusto? -  
Giles sorrise innocentemente.  
\- Chi? Io? -

 


	10. Flying on Water Wings

Eudial salì agilmente a bordo del motoscafo e Giles le passò il borsone prima di seguirla.  
Il proprietario della barca li guardò incuriosito.  
\- Vi siete portati mezza casa lì dentro? Andiamo solo a fare un giro in barca, staremo fuori solo qualche ora. -  
\- Stiamo svolgendo alcune ricerche storiche sulle coste italiane. Abbiamo intenzione di esplorare alcuni punti della costa, quella è la nostra attrezzatura. -  
\- Abbiamo? - Intervenne Eudial. - Io penserò a esplorare, fotografare e cose del genere, tu invece devi solo rilassarti e riposare. Ordini del medico e stai certo che ti costringerò a rispettarli! -  
\- Ha avuto un incidente? - Chiese il proprietario della barca avviando il motore.  
\- Una cosa del genere. Ora sto bene, ma Eudial non ne è del tutto convinta. -  
La ragazza gli sorrise e sedette a prua mentre il motoscafo usciva dal porto.  
La barca scivolò leggera tra le onde e lei chiuse gli occhi godendosi il sole che le baciava il viso e la leggera brezza che le scompigliava i capelli. Peccato che Spike non potesse andare con loro! Si sentì dispiaciuta per il vampiro e si ripromise di organizzare un?uscita notturna con la barca.  
Osservò Giles mentre parlava col proprietario della barca, un uomo sulla cinquantina che si era presentato come Emilio, e fu felice di vederlo sereno. Dopo l?incontro con i fantasmi Eudial aveva seriamente temuto che non lo avrebbe mai più visto sorridere. Quando lo aveva ritrovato ferito e sofferente, aveva creduto che si sarebbe lasciato morire, che non avrebbe retto al dolore. Allora si era sentita così inutile per non aver potuto far nulla per aiutarlo, aveva potuto solo restare nell?ombra e pregare che trovasse la forza di perdonarsi per il male che le aveva fatto.  
Ora invece stava bene: la frattura al polso si era saldata quasi completamente e i segni delle percosse dei teppisti che lo avevano rapinato si erano scoloriti fino a scomparire completamente. Era solo un po? magro e ogni tanto gli passava negli occhi un?espressione sofferente che lo faceva apparire sperduto e fragile. In quei momenti Eudial sentiva di volergli bene con tutto il cuore, come forse non ne aveva mai voluto a nessuno in vita sua.  
Di sicuro nessuno si era mai preoccupato per lei come faceva Giles. Aveva pochi ricordi dei suoi genitori e della sua famiglia: sin da piccola era stata addestrata per partecipare all?attacco della Terra e aveva dovuto lottare per conquistarsi il suo posto tra le Witches 5. Le sue colleghe non erano mai state sue amiche, ma solo rivali disposte a tutto pur di metterla in ombra e conquistare la gloria per loro stesse. Lottando contro le senshi non era stata felice, ma era troppo presa dalla ricerca dei talismani per farci caso. Ora però era contenta che Giles l?avesse trovata e liberata dal cristallo che le aveva salvato la vita, non si era mai sentita tanto protetta e amata in vita sua.  
E poi c?era Spike. Il vampiro era scontroso, crudele e inaffidabile, ma lei si sentiva fortemente legata anche a lui.  
Spike aveva il potere di farla sentire viva e appassionata. Il modo in cui la guardava, la passione con cui la mordeva sul collo, persino gli insulti che si scambiavano, la faceva vibrare di un?eccitazione strana, simile a quella che provava lottando contro un nemico particolarmente forte.  
E poi solo lui poteva capire il piacere che la rapiva quando lo mordeva sul collo, assaporando il gusto del suo sangue, quel torpore gradevole che la rendeva una cosa unica con lui e che faceva battere il suo cuore all?unisono con quello del vampiro.  
Con Giles preferiva evitare il discorso, l?Osservatore non era mai riuscito ad accettare completamente quel cambiamento che era avvenuto in lei quando Mikorsot l?aveva morsa. Si fidava di lei, ma, quando accennava a quello, lei vedeva la preoccupazione nel suo sguardo e si rendeva conto che era spaventato. Temeva di perderla, aveva il terrore che la natura di vampiro che era entrata in lei col sangue di Mikorsot potesse avere il sopravvento sulla sua umanità.  
Con Spike poteva dare libero sfogo a quegli istinti sepolti nella sua anima che per primi l?avevano spinta a diventare una Cacciatrice, quel feroce bisogno di combattere e sfidare il pericolo che ogni tanto si faceva sentire prepotentemente.  
Per il momento però era contenta di rilassarsi.

Giles guardò Eudial e sentì quella stretta al cuore a metà tra felicità e dolore che ultimamente lo assaliva quando era con lei.  
Tutto quello che avevano passato non era riuscito a dividerli, ma aveva rafforzato sempre di più il legame che c?era fra loro e Giles sapeva di amare Eudial come se fosse stata davvero sua figlia. E come un padre soffriva nel vederla affrontare i pericoli che il lavoro di Cacciatrice comportava inevitabilmente.  
Avrebbe voluto poter affrontare i demoni al suo posto, ma non era abbastanza forte per farlo e inoltre non era quello che Eudial avrebbe voluto. La ragazza amava combattere e sconfiggere vampiri e mostri vari, e lui poteva vederlo chiaramente ogni notte, quando tornava stanca ma animata dalla ronda. A volte Giles si era trovato a invidiare Spike perché il vampiro era in grado di capire e condividere quei momenti con lei.  
Ma ora Spike non c?era e quella gita in barca era tutta loro: Eudial si era seduta a prua, sopra il pozzetto dell?ancora e sembrava completamente rapita dalla corsa del motoscafo. Il vento le agitava i capelli e il sole li faceva luccicare come sangue appena versato, mentre gli spruzzi creavano minuscoli arcobaleni ai lati della prua. Alcuni gabbiani affiancarono il loro volo alla corsa del motoscafo e Giles si rese conto che era stata Eudial a farli avvicinare con quel suo potere magnetico in grado di incantare gli animali.  
L?Osservatore sedette sul cuscino a prua, vicino a Eudial e pensò che quello era un momento perfetto che non avrebbe dimenticato.

La barca rallentò e i gabbiani si allontanarono, liberati dall?incantesimo. Eudial indicò un punto poco distante da loro e Giles si avvicinò a lei, osservando la grande ombra che passava sotto l?imbarcazione.  
\- Cos?è? - Chiese guardando il conducente della barca.  
L?uomo scattò alcune foto con una macchina fotografica digitale.  
\- Forse è una balena. Sono difficili da incontrare, ma può succedere. Qualche anno fa una ha rischiato di rovesciarmi la barca. Strano incontrarne così vicino alla costa, di solito si vedono più al largo. -  
\- Sei stata tu a chiamarla? - Sussurrò Giles, rivolto a Eudial.  
\- E? possibile, stavo chiamando i gabbiani, non pensavo di poter entrare in contatto anche con una balena! Non ho sentito la sua presenza. E? strano, continuo a non sentirla. -  
L?ombra si inabissò e scomparve in profondità.  
Il motoscafo ripartì, diretto verso una cala tranquilla dall?acqua limpida.  
\- E? ancora presto, - disse Emilio - per questo non c?è ancora nessuno. Tra qualche ora qui sarà pieno di barche. Se nuotate fino a quelle rocce potete vedere l?entrata di una piccola grotta, ma fate attenzione agli scogli, sono molto taglienti. -

Spike aspettò che Eudial entrasse nella stanza in penombra e l?abbracciò da dietro, mordicchiandola sul collo.  
\- Sai di sale. - Commentò incidendole la pelle con i denti e leccando le gocce di sangue che ne uscirono - E hai i capelli umidi. -  
\- Di solito succede quando si fa il bagno al mare? - Sorrise lei.  
\- Mi piace il tuo sapore. - La strinse forte affondandole i denti nel collo. - Mi piaci tu. -

Il vampiro guardò la schiena di Eudial, mentre la ragazza scivolava in bagno. Ascoltò il suono dell?acqua della doccia e si chiese cosa gli fosse successo. La Cacciatrice gli aveva fatto perdere la testa. Non riusciva a stare lontano da lei, a fare a meno del suo sangue, del profumo della sua pelle, del calore del suo corpo.  
Imprecò mentalmente. Che razza di vampiro era un vampiro che si innamorava perdutamente della Cacciatrice? Ma in fondo, che vampiro era un vampiro che non poteva mordere?

Eudial portò fino al tavolo un pesante volume antico che parlava della storia del luogo e riprese il manoscritto che Giles aveva appena finito di esaminare.  
Dopo qualche minuto, l?Osservatore la chiamò, eccitato e le mostrò un?illustrazione.  
Eudial si chinò a guardare sopra la sua spalla: il disegno rappresentava il promontorio dell?Argentario, ma quello che aveva attirato l?attenzione di Giles era la minuscola scritta in latino annidata in un angolo della pagina.  
\- Sacerrimo aster desiderium , ?Stella Sacra dei Desideri?. E? una delle denominazioni di Xinuxunil! Credo proprio che siamo sulla strada giusta! -  
Giles abbassò la voce notando che una o due delle persone presenti nella biblioteca li stavano osservando incuriositi.  
\- Il testo non dice altro, ma il fatto che sull?illustrazione ci sia quella frase mi fa pensare che Xinuxunil in passato sia apparso qui, o che comunque qualcuno legato alla leggenda di Xinuxunil sia stato da queste parti. -  
Eudial annuì, poi guardò l?orologio e iniziò a raccogliere i libri per rimetterli a posto.  
\- La biblioteca chiuderà tra qualche minuto, meglio andare. -  
Uscirono dall?edificio e si incamminarono lungo il corso principale di Orbetello, affollato di gente che passeggiava chiacchierando o guardando le vetrine dei negozietti.  
\- Sai Giles, all?inizio pensavo che quella di Xinuxunil fosse solo una leggenda, ma ora sento che possiamo trovarlo sul serio. -  
\- Lo credo anche io. Avevo paura di averti trascinato in un?impresa folle, devo ammetterlo. -  
\- Beh, almeno mi hai trascinato in un bel posto. Mi piace qui, mi sento serena. Pensa se avessimo dovuto cercare Xinuxunil in una palude. -  
\- Un tempo questa era una zona paludosa e malarica. Caravaggio morì di malaria proprio da queste parti. -  
\- Le zanzare sono rimaste però. - Si lamentò Eudial dandosi una manata sul collo.  
Giles sorrise divertito.  
\- Ma come, una Cacciatrice che si lascia pungere dalle zanzare? Non dovresti ucciderli i vampiri? -  
Eudial aprì la bocca per rispondergli, ma un uomo passando in fretta accanto a lei la spinse da parte facendola cadere e si allontanò tra la gente senza nemmeno scusarsi.  
Giles la aiutò a rialzarsi, indignato.  
\- Ma che maleducato! Ti ha fatto male? -  
\- No, sto bene, non preoccuparti. Figuriamoci se un semplice spintone può fare qualcosa a una Cacciatrice! -

L?uomo girò l?angolo e si fermò a controllare che nessuno lo avesse seguito, poi tirò fuori un cellulare ed effettuò una chiamata.  
\- Contatto avvenuto. - Disse e riagganciò subito.

 


	11. Powerless

Eudial nuotò fino a un'apertura tra le rocce ed esaminò la cavità.  
Niente, anche quella era soltanto una piccola caverna naturale e non rivelava la minima connessione con Xinuxunil.  
Facendo attenzione alle onde che tendevano a farla sbattere contro gli scogli taglienti, si allontanò dalle rocce tornando a nuoto verso la barca.  
L?acqua era di un blu intenso: il fondale doveva essere molto in profondità, ma Eudial non aveva paura. Nuotava lentamente, godendo della carezza dell?acqua che la avvolgeva e della luce intensa del sole che faceva scintillare le onde come se fossero composte di diamanti.  
Sentì che Giles la chiamava in tono preoccupato, ma quando alzò la testa per guardare in direzione della barca, vide solo un'enorme massa scura che si sollevava davanti a lei, provocando un'ondata che la spinse sottacqua.

Giles aveva visto un'ombra scura che si ingrandiva nel tratto di mare tra Eudial e la barca e aveva tentato di chiamare la ragazza per avvertirla, ma qualcosa saltò fuori dall'acqua agitando il mare e si rituffò causando un'ulteriore ondata che investì il motoscafo facendolo inclinare pericolosamente. Giles perse l'equilibrio e cadde all?indietro sbattendo contro il fianco della barca.

Eudial tentò di risalire, ma era come se una rete invisibile la trattenesse sotto il livello dell'acqua. Aprì gli occhi cercando di capire cosa la stesse bloccando, e vide davanti a sè una superficie scura e rugosa nella quale si schiuse un enorme occhio giallo. Quello sguardo sembrò trapassarla e sentì il contatto mentale con quella creatura, talmente intenso da non riuscire a distinguere le emozioni che attraversavano la sua mente, poi l'occhio si richiuse e il contatto si interruppe. La creatura si inabissò, scomparendo negli abissi marini ed Eudial riemerse in superficie tossendo.

Emilio aiutò l'inglese a rialzarsi.  
\- Si è fatto male? - Chiese, preoccupato.  
Giles lo ignorò sporgendosi ansiosamente dal bordo del motoscafo per cercare Eudial e dopo qualche secondo si rilassò, vedendola emergere.  
La ragazza nuotò in fretta fino alla barca e risalì usando la scaletta.  
Giles la aiutò e la abbracciò, tenendola stretta, come per convincersi che stava bene.  
\- Cosa è successo? Cos'era? -  
Emilio scosse la testa.  
\- Forse una balena, ma è piuttosto insolito incontrarne due giorni di seguito. -  
\- Aveva un grande occhio giallo, ma non ho visto molto altro, l?acqua salata mi faceva bruciare gli occhi e mi offuscava la vista. - Disse Eudial. - Giles! Ma stai sanguinando! Sei ferito?! -  
L'Osservatore guardò il punto indicato dalla ragazza: effettivamente aveva una ferita all?altezza del gomito, ma non si era nemmeno accorto del sangue che gli colava lungo il braccio.  
\- Non è nulla, devo essermi graffiato quando sono caduto. -  
Emilio passò a Eudial la cassetta di pronto soccorso della barca e la ragazza disinfettò la ferita di Giles.  
\- Meglio rientrare per oggi. Ha preso una bella botta, dovrebbe farsi controllare da un medico. -  
\- Non è nulla. - Ripetè Giles. - Tu piuttosto sei sicura di stare bene? Quella creatura non ti ha fatto del male, vero? -  
\- No, ma mentre ero sotto è entrata in contatto con la mia mente, anche se non ho capito cosa volesse. Non credo che sia una balena e nemmeno un comune animale marino. - Rispose sottovoce Eudial riponendo disinfettante e cerotti nella cassettina del pronto soccorso.

Spike alzò la testa dalla rivista che stava sfogliando e lanciò un?occhiata ironica a Giles.  
\- Possibile che ogni volta che andate in giro da soli trovate il modo di farvi male in qualche modo? -  
L'Osservatore ignorò il commento e si rivolse al vampiro.  
\- Te ne intendi di mostri marini? -  
\- No, non ne ho mai incontrati. Ne avete visto uno? -  
\- Forse. Meglio che vada a fare qualche ricerca in biblioteca. Eudial, vieni con me?-  
\- Ti raggiungo più tardi con l?autobus, voglio allenarmi un po'. Spike, ti va di lottare un po'? -  
\- Se si tratta di picchiare una Cacciatrice non mi tiro mai indietro, lo sai. -  
\- Non fate troppi danni. - Si raccomandò Giles chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

L'Osservatore indugiò per qualche minuto ad esaminare lo stato della carrozzeria del furgone dopo l'ultima volta che aveva guidato Eudial, poi si mise al volante.  
Stava per mettere in moto quanto vide aprirsi la porta di casa e apparve Spike, nascosto sotto una coperta per ripararsi dal sole.  
Il vampiro lo chiamò e il tono della sua voce lo fece agghiacciare: perché era venuto Spike a chiamarlo e perché c'ìera quella nota di panico nella sua voce?  
Scese dall'auto e si precipitò verso la porta di casa, in preda a un orribile presentimento che si rivelò esatto: Eudial era a terra, priva di sensi.  
Spike era chinato su di lei e aveva un'aria stordita.  
Giles lo spinse da parte e si mise in ginocchio accanto alla ragazza per accertarsi che fosse viva.  
\- Cosa le hai fatto Spike?! - Gridò furioso.  
Il vampiro lo guardò, turbato.  
\- E' grave? Perchè non si rialza? -  
Giles afferrò le braccia del vampiro e lo scosse, sbattendolo contro il muro, senza che il vampiro reagisse.  
\- Cosa le hai fatto?! Dimmelo o ti ammazzo! -  
Spike scosse la testa, come incredulo.  
\- Ci stavamo solo allenando, come abbiamo fatto centinaia di altre volte. Le ho dato un calcio alto. Di solito lei mi blocca la gamba con una mano e mi dà un pugno sul naso con l'altra, solo che stavolta quando l'ho colpita è caduta a terra in quel modo. E' assurdo. Lei ha tutta la forza necessaria a bloccare un colpo di quel genere senza farsi male, invece è crollata come se non avessi colpito la Cacciatrice, come se avessi dato un calcio a un semplice essere umano... -  
Giles lo lasciò andare, turbato: il vampiro sembrava sincero, ma se non stava mentendo, allora era successo qualcosa a Eudial.  
\- Prendi degli asciugamani e del ghiaccio. - Disse a Spike. - Non credo che sia ferita in modo grave, ma penso che le verrà un bel livido dove l'hai colpita. -  
L'Osservatore le spruzzò il viso con l'acqua fredda ed Eudial si mosse, aprendo gli occhi.  
\- Come ti senti? - Le chiesero Spike e Giles contemporaneamente.  
Eudial guardò i loro visi preoccupati: in quel momento Spike e Giles avevano un'espressione simile.  
\- Cosa è successo? Sono svenuta? -  
\- Spike ti ha dato un calcio in faccia. -  
\- Ma non volevo farti male! - Protestò il vampiro.  
\- Ora ricordo. Non sono riuscita a bloccarlo. Strano. - Incrociò lo sguardo ansioso dell?Osservatore e gli sorrise per rassicurarlo. - Sto bene. Fa un po' male ma non è niente. Spike sei pronto? Voglio la rivincita. -  
Giles le afferrò un polso.  
\- Basta con gli allenamenti per oggi. Dovresti farti vedere da un dottore, ma conoscendoti so già che non lo farai, allora almeno stai tranquilla e riposati. -  
\- Posso venire con te in biblioteca? -  
L'Osservatore annuì, in quel modo avrebbe potuto tenerla d?occhio e non sarebbe rimasta sola con quel vampiro inaffidabile.

Eudial chiuse la grammatica latina che stava leggendo e la ripose sullo scaffale. Poi si diresse verso il grosso volume di leggende marinare che Giles le aveva chiesto di cercare e si allungò per prenderlo. Il libro era posto in alto sullo scaffale ed era molto pesante, ma lei ne aveva presi senza problemi anche altri più pesanti, perciò non capì cosa fosse successo quando si ritrovò a terra.  
Giles corse al suo fianco e le porse una mano per aiutarla a rialzarsi.  
\- Ti sei fatta male? Mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto chiederti di prendere un libro tanto pesante. -  
Si chinò a raccogliere il volume e lo appoggiò sul tavolo di lettura.  
\- Ma Giles, se riesci a sollevarlo tu senza sforzo, dovrei essere in grado di farlo anche io! -  
\- Forse la botta in testa che hai preso prima ti sta dando problemi. -  
\- No, non è così. Vedi, avrei dovuto bloccare il calcio di Spike senza fatica, invece mi ha buttato a terra come una bambola di stracci. C'è qualcosa che non va in me! -  
Giles si tolse gli occhiali.  
\- Prova a colpirmi. -  
\- Ne sei sicuro? -  
\- Non preoccuparti. Fallo. -  
Eudial annuì e attaccò Giles con un pugno. L'Osservatore le bloccò la mano facilmente.  
\- Non avere paura di farmi male. Mettici più forza. -  
Eudial lo guardò e Giles vide l'orrore nei suoi occhi.  
\- Giles? Io ci ho messo tutta la mia forza. -

 


	12. Xinuxunil's Charm

L'Osservatore soppesò la pesca fra le mani prima di lanciarla verso Eudial. La ragazza si concentrò su di essa tentando di bloccarla con i suoi poteri, ma il frutto la colpì in testa e rotolò a terra.  
Eudial si chinò a raccoglierlo e sospirò.  
\- Cosa mi sta succedendo, Giles? I miei poteri sembrano svaniti nel nulla. -  
Giles si sfilò gli occhiali e li pulì col fazzoletto mentre rifletteva.  
\- Non lo so. Forse gli effetti del morso di Mikorsot erano solo temporanei. -  
\- Ci ho pensato anche io, ma se fosse così sarei tornata ad essere quella che ero prima che mi mordesse. Erano deboli, ma avevo dei poteri. Ora non riesco più ad usare nemmeno i poteri che ho dalla nascita! Ora è come se fossi un normale essere umano? -  
\- Potrebbe dipendere dalla creatura che abbiamo incontrato in mare stamattina. Devo fare qualche ricerca prima di poterne essere certo. -  
Eudial seguì con lo sguardo la gattina che soffiò passando accanto a Spike e poi saltò in braccio a Giles.  
\- Non riesco più nemmeno a chiamarla telepaticamente? -  
\- Se vuoi posso provare a trasformarti di nuovo in vampiro. - Propose Spike. - Però devo bere il tuo sangue fin quasi a ucciderti. -  
\- E? escluso! - Intervenne Giles. - E' troppo pericoloso e non c'è nessuna garanzia che possa funzionare. Stavolta potrebbe diventare un vampiro sul serio, oppure morire o chissà che altro. -  
\- Ma così cosa posso fare? Non sono più la Cacciatrice? -  
\- A dire il vero non lo sei mai stata. - Specificò Giles. - Ma possiamo trovare Xinuxunil anche senza i tuoi poteri. -  
\- Come non lo è mai stata? - Chiese Spike, stupito.  
Eudial sorrise brevemente.  
\- É vero. Non sono la vera Cacciatrice. Da qualche parte deve esserci una ragazza che ha preso il posto di Buffy. -  
Spike scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Incredibile, ci ero cascato pure io. -  
Eudial guardò Giles tristemente.  
\- Cosa faremo ora? -  
L'Osservatore le rivolse un sorriso gentile.  
\- Potremmo andare al mercatino dell'antiquariato. -  
Eudial e Spike lo guardarono come se fosse impazzito.  
\- Non possiamo fare nulla per i tuoi poteri finché non capiamo cosa è successo. La biblioteca ha chiuso mezzora fa quindi fino a domani mattina non possiamo fare nulla. Non ha senso restare qui a deprimerci, tanto vale andare a distrarsi un po'. A Orbetello in questi giorni c'è un mercatino nei giardini pubblici. -  
Eudial non sembrava del tutto convinta e Giles sedette accanto a lei circondandola con un braccio.  
\- Ascoltami, ti giuro che farò di tutto per capire cosa ti sia successo e restituirti i tuoi poteri. Nel frattempo pensa solo a rilassarti e a divertirti. Fidati di me, vedrai che andrà tutto bene. -  
Spike lanciò un'occhiataccia all'Osservatore, ingelosito. Perchè Eudial avrebbe dovuto fidarsi solo di Giles, quando c'era lui, Spike, pronto a difenderla con tutte le sue forze?  
Sedette anche lui accanto alla ragazza, dal lato opposto del divano rispetto a Giles e la baciò sul collo delicatamente.  
\- Ci penso io ai vampiri se solo osano farsi vedere. Finchè non recuperi i tuoi poteri, sarò io la tua forza. - Le sussurrò all'orecchio.  
Eudial si asciugò dal viso le lacrime di commozione che erano spuntate nel sentire le parole di Giles e di Spike e strinse forte le mani dei due uomini fra le sue.  
\- Come farei senza di voi? Da sola sarei perduta. -  
Spike assaporò le parole di Eudial come se fossero state sangue fresco e, nel vedere l'espressione della ragazza, in quel momento non gli importò che fossero rivolte anche a Giles.

I giardini pubblici di Orbetello erano illuminati a giorno dalle lampade appese agli ombrelloni degli stand disseminati un po' ovunque. I banchi ospitavano ogni genere di oggetti: dai libri antichi alla bigiotteria più economica, dai gioielli in argento ai mobili d'epoca.  
Giles si fermò a sfogliare alcuni volumi esposti su un banco di libri. Gli altri stand non lo interessavano molto, ma era contento di essere venuto in quel posto: Eudial si era animata alla vista del mercatino e si era subito immersa nella folla, esaminando i vari banchi. Spike l'aveva seguita, ma lui era rimasto indietro, guardandosi intorno con più calma.  
Ogni tanto Eudial tornava per mostrargli i nuovi acquisti o per affidargli qualche sacchetto e poi raggiungeva nuovamente Spike.  
Giles non sapeva cosa pensare del comportamento del vampiro, da un lato si sentiva inquieto a lasciare Eudial da sola con lui, ora che non aveva più la forza né i poteri per difendersi, ma d'altra parte Spike non aveva mostrato la minima intenzione di volersi approfittare del vantaggio che ora aveva su di lei. Quando l'aveva colpita, anzi, era sembrato quasi spaventato da quello che era successo.  
Guardò in direzione di Eudial e sorrise nel vedere che la ragazza stava fingendo di minacciare il vampiro con un ciondolo a forma di croce.  
L'Osservatore chiuse il libro che stava sfogliando e li raggiunse. Notò che Eudial aveva in mano i sacchetti di parecchi nuovi acquisti e fu felice che la somma che la ragazza aveva trasferito dal conto segreto dei Death Busters fosse molto alta.  
Eudial sorrise vedendolo arrivare e gli prese una mano, trascinandolo verso una panchina per fargli vedere più comodamente le cose che aveva comprato.  
Giles sedette, guardando di più l'espressione di Eudial che gli oggetti che gli mostrava, quando lo sguardo gli cadde su un ciondolo artigianale tra i tanti acquistati da Eudial. Lo prese in mano per esaminarlo meglio: era fatto di un metallo comune e la lavorazione era parecchio rozza, ma non erano stati quei dettagli ad attirare la sua attenzione. Era di forma vagamente triangolare, composto da tre elementi uguali saldati insieme. Ogni elemento ricordava vagamente la parte superiore del busto di una figura umana, con una piccola gemma turchese incastonata nel torace e piccoli elementi ricurvi sembravano braccia alzate al cielo.  
Giles non riusciva a credere a quello che vedeva e si concentrò cercando di capire se davvero ricordava bene: il ciondolo era chiaramente di foggia moderna, ma quel simbolo...  
\- Ti piace? - La voce di Eudial interruppe i pensieri di Giles. - L'ho pagato pochissimo. Ha una forma strana, vero? -  
\- Eudial, dove lo hai comprato? -  
\- A una bancarella che vende ciondoli artigianali, se vuoi te la faccio vedere, ma perché me lo chiedi? Non credevo ti interessasse roba di questo genere. -  
\- Devo parlare con la persona che lo ha fatto. Ne sono certo, questo ciondolo rappresenta il simbolo di Xinuxunil! -

Eudial indicò il banco a Giles e l'uomo si avvicinò da solo, fingendo di ammirare i ciondoli esposti.  
L'Osservatore riconobbe i simboli di vari demoni e divinità antiche.  
\- Hanno un disegno molto originale, - disse rivolgendosi all'uomo dietro al banco - li fa lei? -  
L'uomo, una specie di hippy vestito con una camicia a fiori e calzoncini corti, gli sorrise annuendo.  
\- Certo, tutti con le mie mani. -  
\- E li inventa lei oppure ha qualche modello a cui si ispira? -  
L'uomo si chinò verso di lui con uno sguardo complice.  
\- Non lo dica a nessuno, ma li copio da un vecchio libro. È scritto in una lingua incomprensibile, ma ha belle figure. I ciondoli che faccio ispirandomi ad esse hanno molto successo tra i ragazzini. -  
\- E per caso lo ha qui questo libro? Sa, sono una specie di collezionista, mi interesserebbe molto darci un'occhiata. -  
L'uomo gli rivolse uno sguardo dubbioso e Giles si affrettò ad aggiungere che sarebbe stato lieto di pagare per il disturbo. L'hippy si chinò sotto il banco e frugò in uno zaino lacero per poi estrarne un libro dalla copertina macchiata e consunta.  
Giles aprì delicatamente il volume e trattenne il respiro: quel libro era molto antico, forse era proprio la traccia giusta per trovare Xinuxunil. Sfogliò le pagine con cautela, cercando il simbolo di Xinuxunil e lo individuò, seguito da varie pagine di scrittura fitta e contorta.  
\- Lo compro. -  
\- Non è in vendita, mi serve per fare i gioielli. -  
\- Dica una cifra. -  
L'uomo sparò quella che doveva ritenere una cifra esagerata, ma Giles si limitò ad annuire ed estrasse il blocchetto degli assegni.  
Porse l'assegno all'uomo e prese il libro, affrettandosi in direzione di Eudial e Spike. Era impaziente di esaminare e tradurre il volume, sentiva di essere molto vicino a trovare Xinuxunil.

L'hippy guardò l'Osservatore che si allontanava insieme alla ragazza e al biondino e aspettò che i tre fossero scomparsi prima di estrarre il telefono cellulare e comporre il numero.  
\- Sono appena andati via. Si, tutto come previsto, hanno preso il libro. Hmm un attimo... - Esaminò l'assegno e lesse il nome. - Rupert Giles. Si, esatto, Giles. Ah. Un ex Osservatore eh? Interessante. -  
Chiuse la chiamata e fece sparire di nuovo il cellulare all'interno dello zaino lacero, poi guardò ancora per qualche secondo il nome sull'assegno prima di riporlo nel taschino della camicia hawaiiana.

 


	13. Two Kinds of Love

Eudial rientrò in casa in silenzio, facendo attenzione a non disturbare Giles: dalla sera precedente l'Osservatore stava lavorando ininterrottamente alla traduzione del libro acquistato al mercatino.  
Era un po' preoccupata per lui e si augurava che non si stancasse troppo, ma comprendeva il suo entusiasmo e lo condivideva. Mentre lui lavorava alla traduzione, Eudial ne aveva approfittato per andare ad allenarsi correndo lungo la strada che passava all'interno della pineta della Feniglia.  
La Feniglia era una delle due strisce di terra che collegava il promontorio alla terraferma e ospitava sia una lunga spiaggia che una pineta rigogliosa e piena di animali selvatici.  
Eudial aveva perso i poteri, ma non intendeva arrendersi. In passato se l'era cavata piuttosto bene anche senza di essi e sapeva di poterlo fare di nuovo. Ma non per questo avrebbe trascurato la sua preparazione atletica e dove non avrebbe potuto usare la potenza, avrebbe fatto ricorso alla velocità e all'agilità.  
La Feniglia era un ottimo posto per allenarsi ed era anche molto piacevole: il canto delle cicale sugli alberi era quasi assordante e ogni tanto si intravedevano daini e cinghiali tra gli alberi.  
Si era allenata tutto il giorno e ora era stanca, ma ancora piena di energia.

Spike era in camera e stava sfogliando una rivista scandalistica. Quando la sentì rientrare depose il giornale sul letto e scivolò alle spalle di Eudial, abbracciandola da dietro e affondando il viso tra i suoi capelli. Aspirò il profumo della pelle di lei e la baciò sul collo leccandola delicatamente.  
\- Così mi fai il solletico! -  
Eudial rise e si girò verso di lui, guardandolo in faccia. Era strano, Spike in quel momento aveva un'espressione che non gli aveva mai visto. Lo sguardo del vampiro era quasi dolce, come se in lui fosse ancora presente quella natura umana perduta secoli prima.  
Lui la strinse a sè con forza, quasi con disperazione.  
\- La tua pelle conserva ancora il calore del sole. - Sussurrò carezzandole la schiena con una mano. -Era da tanto che non lo sentivo. La mia pelle non può più essere scaldata dal sole in questo modo, ma abbracciando te mi sembra quasi che sia ancora possibile. Cosa mi hai fatto, Cacciatrice? - Chiese scostandola leggermente da sè per guardarla in faccia. - Cosa mi hai fatto? In momenti come questo mi sento quasi... felice. -  
Si chinò su di lei e la baciò con tutta la dolcezza di cui era capace. Di solito i baci che si scambiavano erano quasi violenti, ma da quando Eudial aveva perso i suoi poteri, tenerla fra le braccia gli suscitava una sensazione strana. Temeva di farle male e il suo istinto principale era quello di proteggerla. Inizialmente ad attirarlo era stata la forza della Cacciatrice, ma ora sentiva di adorare anche quella fragilità che sentiva in lei. La strinse fra le braccia continuando a baciarla.  
Un vampiro innamorato era una vergogna per tutti i vampiri, lo sapeva benissimo, ma in quel momento non gliene importava niente.

Giles chiuse il volume antico e rilesse in fretta quello che aveva tradotto. Si guardò intorno febbrilmente, stupito che il sole fosse già tanto alto nel cielo. Da quando aveva iniziato a tradurre aveva perso completamente la cognizione del tempo, ma quello che aveva scoperto era entusiasmante.  
Chiamò Eudial e Spike e, non ricevendo risposta, corse al piano superiore. Bussò leggermente alla porta della camera di Eudial, e spinse la porta.  
La ragazza era profondamente addormentata fra le braccia di Spike e il vampiro la fissava intensamente. Spike si accorse di Giles e trasalì leggermente.  
\- Cosa vuoi Osservatore? Non ti hanno insegnato a bussare? -  
\- L'ho appena fatto. In ogni caso non importa. So come trovare Xinuxunil! -  
\- Dici sul serio, Osservatore? - Spike scosse Eudial, svegliandola. - Sa come trovare Xinuxunil! -  
Eudial guardò Giles.  
\- Non sto sognando, vero? Hai davvero detto che possiamo trovare Xinuxunil? -  
Giles annuì e la ragazza saltò giù dal letto e gli gettò le braccia al collo.  
\- Ma è fantastico! Ora potremo annientare Birurugatesu! L'ho sempre detto che sei il miglior Osservatore del mondo! -  
\- Forse il più fortunato, - sorrise Giles ? se quell'artigiano non avesse usato le immagini del libro per fare le sue collanine, avremmo potuto continuare a cercare per anni. -  
\- Ma tu conoscevi il simbolo di Xinuxunil e sei riuscito a tradurre tutto in poche ore! Non è una cosa meravigliosa, Spike? -  
Il vampiro sorrise.  
\- Finalmente non sarò più un mezzo vampiro. -

Giles spiegò sul tavolo una mappa dell'Argentario e fece un riassunto del testo che aveva tradotto.  
\- Molti secoli fa, ai tempi della dominazione spagnola, un gruppo di monaci si trasferì da queste parti, ritirandosi in un monastero nascosto tra la vegetazione del promontorio. Quello che non tutti sanno è che tra questi monaci ce n'erano alcuni che appartenevano a una specie di circolo segreto che teneva d'occhio spiriti e demoni, registrando ogni dettaglio delle loro apparizioni sin dall'antichità: il Talamasca. Questo libro viene proprio da una delle antiche biblioteche dell'ordine. I monaci appartenenti al Talamasca avevano seguito sull'Argentario i membri di una setta che risiedeva da queste parti da tempi antichi e che si facevano chiamare Lug. I Lug adoravano quella che il Talamasca definiva ?una potente semi divinità azteca? e conoscevano i segreti per invocarla. I membri del Talamasca tenevano d'occhio i Lug nella speranza di poter vedere la dea con i propri occhi. -  
\- E la videro mai? -  
\- In questo libro non è narrata nessuna apparizione di Xinuxunil, ma il Talamasca scoprì l'ingresso del posto in cui si incontravano i Lug e descrive accuratamente il modo per trovarlo. -  
Giles tracciò un percorso sulla mappa e descrisse un cerchio intorno a un punto in alto sul promontorio.  
\- La base segreta è sicuramente all'interno di questa zona, ora sappiamo dove cercare l'ingresso. -  
\- Ma se non trovassimo niente di utile? - Obiettò Spike. - In fondo sono passati secoli da quando il libro fu scritto. -  
\- In quel caso contatteremo il Talamasca. Quasi sicuramente avranno altre informazioni su Xinuxunil.-

Eudial guardò il sole che cominciava ad abbassarsi sul mare, mentre Giles guidava lungo la strada Panoramica. L'Osservatore arrestò il furgone in una piazzola a lato della strada, dove un sentiero scendeva verso una piccola spiaggia isolata.  
Giles seguì il sentiero con cautela ed Eudial lo imitò: a quell'ora sul piccolo tratto di sabbia non c'era nessuno e loro sedettero su un grande scoglio lambito dalle onde.  
\- Perchè mi hai portata qui? - Chiese Eudial, seria. - Hai lavorato tutta la notte, dovresti riposarti. -  
L'Osservatore aveva un'espressione assorta e sembrava un po' malinconico. Eudial aveva notato la sua stanchezza, ma intuiva che era anche preoccupato per qualche motivo.  
\- Volevo parlarti. Senza avere Spike intorno. -  
Esitò come se non riuscisse a trovare le parole adatte ed Eudial lo fissò in silenzio, attendendo pazientemente.  
\- Sei... sei davvero sicura di voler evocare Xinuxunil? -  
Eudial lo guardò stupita, non era quello il discorso che si era aspettata.  
\- Perchè non dovrei volerlo? Ci permetterebbe di eliminare i nostri nemici e di salvare vite innocenti!-  
\- Dobbiamo essere in tre ad evocarla. Quindi sono tre desideri. Non temi gli effetti del desiderio di Spike? Non hai paura che una volta libero dal chip, lui tornerà ad essere un feroce assassino? -  
\- Si. Ne ho paura. Molta. -  
\- E nonostante tutto vuoi evocare lo stesso Xinuxunil insieme a Spike? -  
Eudial annuì.  
\- Ci ho pensato spesso. Quando sarà libero, Spike potrà fare quello che vorrà. Potrebbe andare via, oppure ucciderci entrambi ora che non ho più la mia forza. Ma potrebbe anche restare. Potrebbe essere cambiato sul serio. Se non gli permettessi di liberarsi del chip non lo saprò mai. E non voglio che resti accanto a me solo perché non ha altra scelta. Forse sono una sciocca, lo so. -  
Giles sospirò. La risposta di Eudial lo aveva commosso e terrorizzato allo stesso tempo, non voleva che lei soffrisse ancora e non riusciva ad avere fiducia nel vampiro. Aveva paura che Spike potesse ucciderla, ma ancora di più temeva che le avrebbe spezzato il cuore. Anche Buffy aveva amato un vampiro ed aveva sofferto enormemente a causa sua, nonostante Angel avesse avuto un'anima.  
Spike non aveva nemmeno quella.  
\- Giles, qualunque cosa succeda, non lascerò che Spike ti faccia del male, te lo giuro. Non ho più i miei poteri, ma saprò difenderti a ogni costo! -  
L'Osservatore le rivolse un sorriso dolce, ma colmo di tristezza.  
\- Non è per me che ho paura, sciocchina. -  
\- Io ho paura per te. Se solo avessi i miei poteri... -  
\- Volevo parlarti anche di questo. Non ho buone notizie, purtroppo... -  
\- È una cosa irreversibile? -  
Giles scosse la testa.  
\- Non lo so. Pensavamo che fosse successo a causa di quella creatura marina che abbiamo incontrato, ti ricordi? Nel libro si parla anche di un'antica leggenda ormai dimenticata. Le popolazioni antiche che vivevano in questa zona raccontavano questa storia ai loro figli e il Talamasca l'ha registrata. Pare che un tempo l'isolotto che vediamo davanti a noi non fosse lì. Le barche dei pescatori spesso naufragavano perché in questo tratto il mare era particolarmente insidioso per quelle imbarcazioni rudimentali. I villaggi dei pescatori erano tanto spesso afflitti dai lutti che iniziarono a pregare tutte le divinità che conoscevano perché risparmiassero le loro vite, ma d'altronde la pesca era la loro maggiore risorsa alimentare quindi non potevano fare a meno di uscire in mare. Un giorno degli stranieri, che il Talamasca identifica con i Lug, arrivarono in queste terre e furono colpiti dalla potenza magica del luogo e si interessarono della situazione della popolazione locale. Strinsero un patto con i pescatori: loro avrebbero risolto il problema delle morti in mare e in cambio avrebbero potuto avere i boschi del promontorio e stabilirsi in quei luoghi inospitali. I pescatori non avevano nulla da perdere e accettarono l'accordo. Da questo punto le storie diventano confuse, a volte contraddittorie, ma un punto in comune a tutte è l'arrivo di un'enorme creatura marina simile a una tartaruga che si fermò davanti alla costa, creando un canale di mare calmo dove le barche potevano passare senza pericolo. Con gli anni la polvere si accumulò sul dorso della creatura addormentata e la vegetazione iniziò a spuntare su di essa, trasformandola in un isolotto. In quell'isolotto. -  
\- I Lug avevano evocato Xinuxunil per esaudire quel desiderio?! -  
\- È possibile. Certo, potrebbe anche essere soltanto una leggenda, ma le cronache del Talamasca sembrano considerarla una storia possibile. Pare anche che in tempi successivi siano state avvistate creature simili a quella che dorme sotto l'Isolotto, ma più piccole, forse discendenti di essa. Probabilmente la creatura che hai visto tu è una di quelle. -  
\- È una bella storia, ma in che modo è legata alla perdita dei miei poteri? -  
\- In nessun modo. È questa la brutta notizia. Da quello che dice il Talamasca, quelle creature non sono altro che tartarughe troppo cresciute, completamente innocue e senza alcun tipo di potere. Non è stato quell'essere a rubarti i poteri. Non so come sia successo, non ne ho il minimo indizio. Potresti averli persi per qualsiasi motivo e non so da dove iniziare a cercare per poterteli restituire. I libri non possono aiutarmi in nessun modo, tu non sei di questo pianeta, non esistono casi simili in passato. Ti ho promesso che ti avrei fatto tornare come prima, ma non so nemmeno da dove cominciare. Non smetterò mai di cercare, ma potrebbe essere tutto completamente inutile. Non so cosa fare, mi dispiace. È così frustrante, accidenti! Io... -  
Eudial lo interruppe abbracciandolo.  
\- Non importa Giles. Davvero. Non essere triste per me. Non hai nessuna colpa per quello che è successo e non voglio che ti tormenti per questo. I poteri non sono importanti. -  
\- Non è vero, lo sai bene. Vorrei poter fare qualcosa, mi sento così inutile...-  
\- Va bene, per me sono importanti. Però tu lo sei di più. Ti voglio bene, Giles, non voglio che tu soffra perché ho perso i poteri. Se tu e Spike non foste stati al mio fianco, allora sarei sprofondata nella disperazione più assoluta, ma se penso che vicino a me ci sono persone che mi vogliono bene, la perdita mi sembra molto meno grave. Non sei inutile Giles, sei l'unica famiglia che ho e non so cosa farei se non potessi contare sulla tua presenza. Quando ho bisogno di te, tu ci sei sempre. -  
Giles la tenne stretta in silenzio, cercando di respingere l'ondata di commozione che minacciava di sopraffarlo. L'affetto che provava per Eudial era un sentimento strano, spesso doloroso, ma che riusciva a farlo sentire felice.  
Aveva amato Buffy come un padre, ma la sua ex Cacciatrice non si era mai legata a lui come era successo con Eudial. Anche Buffy gli aveva voluto bene, ma spesso non lo capiva, lo trattava come un vecchio padre un po' noioso e a volte lui si era sentito di troppo nella vita della Cacciatrice.  
Se Buffy non fosse morta, prima o poi se ne sarebbe andata, prima o poi non avrebbe più avuto bisogno di lui. Lo aveva sempre saputo e lo aveva accettato ed era stato pronto ad andare via quando sarebbe diventato solo un ostacolo per Buffy.  
Con Eudial era diverso, lo sentiva. Dopo la storia di Lili si era reso conto che non sarebbe più riuscito ad abbandonarla. Si sarebbe potuto allontanare da lei solo se fosse stata Eudial a volerlo.

Eudial lo sentì tremare e si scostò leggermente da lui per guardarlo in faccia.  
\- Giles, stai piangendo... -  
L'Osservatore si passò una mano sugli occhi e osservò leggermente stupito le lacrime che gli avevano bagnato il viso senza che se ne rendesse conto.  
\- Scusa... Non... non so cosa mi abbia preso. -  
Eudial lo baciò sulla guancia umida e sorrise.  
\- Andrà tutto bene. -  
Osservò le stelle che nel frattempo erano spuntate in cielo dopo che il sole era tramontato e in quel momento fu certa che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio.  
\- Troveremo Xinuxunil. Sarà presto. E allora se lo vorrò potrò chiedere che mi restituisca i poteri.

 


	14. The Trial

Giles guidò lungo la strada sterrata fin dove gli fu possibile, poi parcheggiò il furgone e lui, Eudial e Spike proseguirono a piedi.  
Seguirono gli stretti sentieri invasi dall'erba e dai rovi per ore, infine arrivarono nella zona in cui era situato l'ingresso del ritrovo segreto dei Lug.  
Iniziarono a cercare l'entrata: avevano con loro potenti torce elettriche e la luce della luna piena filtrava tra i rami degli alberi, ma non era facile trovare un'apertura che poteva anche essere piccola e ben nascosta.  
Eudial notò una superficie più chiara che si intravedeva in fondo a un fosso profondo e tentò di scendere per qualche metro lungo il pendio per poter controllare meglio cosa fosse. La terra franò leggermente sotto il suo peso e la ragazza scivolò velocemente lungo la discesa, lasciandosi sfuggire un grido soffocato quando si fermò contro un cespuglio di rovi.  
Con un balzo, Spike fu accanto a lei e Giles la raggiunse poco dopo.  
\- Stai bene? - Chiese ansiosamente l'Osservatore, aiutandola a rialzarsi.  
-Solo qualche graffio... Ehi! Cos'è quello?! -  
Spike e Giles guardarono nella direzione indicata da Eudial e trasalirono scorgendo un portone chiaramente antico seminascosto dalla vegetazione.  
L'Osservatore si avvicinò, scostando i ciuffi di erba alta e strappò un ramo di vite americana che copriva la costruzione di pietra: su uno stemma situato in alto sopra la piccola porta di legno era impresso il simbolo di Xinuxunil!  
\- Ci siamo! È l'entrata! -  
Spike sfondò la porta di legno ormai marcio e si incamminarono nello stretto cunicolo. La galleria si snodava tortuosamente nel sottosuolo per parecchi metri e loro la seguirono cautamente finché le pareti della galleria si allargarono fino a sparire alla loro vista e si ritrovarono in una sala enorme. Il fascio delle torce non riusciva ad illuminarne le pareti.  
Si fermarono per decidere come proseguire, sarebbe stato pericoloso procedere alla cieca, rischiando di perdere l'orientamento.  
Improvvisamente, migliaia di fiaccole disposte lungo le pareti della caverna si accesero contemporaneamente illuminando la sala a giorno.  
Decine di persone vestite di bianco, con i visi nascosti dai cappucci dei mantelli erano intorno a loro e li avevano circondati.

Un uomo, che si distingueva dagli altri perché impugnava un lungo bastone di metallo con il simbolo della dea sulla punta, si fece avanti seguito da due giovani che si fermarono alle sue spalle.  
\- Vi stavamo aspettando. -  
Giles si guardò intorno, stupito per l'improvvisa apparizione di quelle persone. Cercò di pensare in fretta alla cosa giusta da dire, ma la sorpresa gli aveva annebbiato le idee. Eudial si avvicinò leggermente a lui e Giles si accorse che anche lei era nervosa.  
Fu Spike a rompere il silenzio.  
\- Come sarebbe a dire che ci stavate aspettando?! -  
L'uomo si concesse l'accenno di un sorriso ironico.  
\- Pensavate forse di poter trovare questo posto se non fossimo stati noi a volerlo? -  
\- Non dire scemenze! - Ribattè il vampiro, aggressivo. - Era tutto scritto in un libro antico! -  
L'uomo si limitò a sorridere con condiscendenza, come assecondando le fantasie di un bambino.  
\- Ma certo! - Disse Giles. - Ora è tutto chiaro! L'uomo al mercato era uno di voi! -  
Il capo dei Lug fece un cenno a uno degli altri uomini incappucciati, che si fece avanti mostrando il volto dell'hippy che aveva venduto loro il libro.  
\- Vedo che ha capito, signor Giles. Si, non si stupisca, conosco il suo nome. E anche il suo, William, o preferisce essere chiamato Spike? Sappiamo chi siete e cosa cercate. La signorina è invece un po' un mistero: le nostre ricerche non hanno rivelato molto su di lei. Sappiamo che ha usato un nome falso, Yuuko Arimura, nome che appartiene a una persona che non esiste, che non ha proprietà, che non è mai nata in nessuna parte di questo pianeta. Il nome che ha usato appare solo per un breve periodo, cinque anni fa, poi sparisce completamente da qualunque tipo di registro per riapparire qualche mese fa. Strano non è vero? È come se non appartenesse a questo mondo. Senza contare i suoi poteri incredibilmente forti e la strana reazione al morso di un vampiro. Ma sono sicuro che avremo modo di conoscerci meglio. -  
\- Come fai a sapere tutte queste cose? - Lo aggredì Spike. - Cosa vuoi da noi?! -  
\- Taci Spike. - Lo zittì Giles, guadagnandosi un'occhiata furiosa dal vampiro. - Vedo che avete buone fonti di informazioni. -  
L'uomo annuì.  
\- Non mi aspettavo invece che un Osservatore come lei non si accorgesse della nostra sorveglianza, mi ha deluso, signor Giles. Del resto forse non ci si può aspettare di più da un Osservatore che ha lasciato che la sua Cacciatrice venisse uccisa. Probabilmente non è stato capace di allenarla. -  
Le parole del Lug colpirono Giles come una coltellata e si sentì invadere la mente da una rabbia furiosa. Come osava quella persona parlare in quel modo di Buffy? Si slanciò in avanti per colpire l'uomo, ma un muro di energia si innalzò davanti a lui, colpendolo dolorosamente con una scossa elettrica e respingendolo indietro.  
Giles sarebbe caduto se Eudial non lo avesse sostenuto da dietro, aiutandolo a recuperare l'equilibrio.  
\- Calmati, - gli sussurrò - sta solo cercando di farti perdere la calma. Non reagire alle loro provocazioni. -  
\- Sto riuscendo a fargli perdere la calma, signorina. - Precisò il Lug. - Pensava davvero che vi avremmo lasciato entrare nella Casa della Dea se foste stati in grado di nuocerci? A proposito, mi dispiace per i suoi poteri. -  
\- Siete stati voi?! -  
\- Il signor Giles e il vampiro non erano un problema, sono entrambi più o meno inoffensivi, ma lei era un'incognita, signorina. I suoi poteri erano troppo pericolosi per lasciarla arrivare fino a noi, così li abbiamo dovuti neutralizzare con un incantesimo. Si ricorda la persona che l'ha urtata ad Orbetello? È stato in quel momento che le ha strappato il capello che ci ha permesso di attivare il sigillo. -  
\- Li riavrò? -  
\- Tutto dipenderà da lei. -  
\- Cosa intende? -  
\- Siete venuti a cercare Xinuxunil, giusto? E volete che la Dea vi conceda i suoi desideri. Ma per ogni cosa che viene data bisogna pagare, e per evocare Xinuxunil c'è una prova da superare. Chi fallisce o non viene ammesso alla prova, avrà in dono la morte. -  
\- Ma è disumano! - Intervenne Giles. - Quanta gente avete ucciso finora?! -  
\- Un grande potere include molti rischi da affrontare, dovrebbe saperlo bene, Giles. Voi siete fortunati rispetto a molti altri, abbiamo deciso di lasciarvi tentare. -  
\- Oh, quale onore. -  
\- Può scherzare quanto vuole, Osservatore, ma c'è un solo motivo per cui non vi abbiamo ucciso subito. Lei! - Concluse indicando Eudial.  
\- Me?! - Esclamò Eudial, esterrefatta.  
\- Esatto. Il vampiro è un essere malvagio e indegno, immeritevole anche solo di guardare la Sacra Stella, mentre il signor Giles è un Osservatore che ha dimenticato i suoi doveri e si lascia trascinare dalle emozioni, insomma un potenziale pericolo se Xinuxunil gli affidasse il suo potere. Se fosse dipeso solo da loro due, non vi avremmo mai lasciato trovare questo posto. Avreste potuto cercare per tutta la vita senza risultati. Ma lei, Eudial, è un'incognita. Non siamo riusciti a capire la sua natura. La sua forza e la sua determinazione la rendono degna di vedere la Dea, ma in lei è annidato un lato oscuro e distruttivo. Ci incuriosisce e siamo sicuri che potrebbe interessare anche la Dea, per questo sarà lei ad affrontare la prova. Se rifiuta morirete tutti e tre. -  
\- Non ho molta scelta direi. -

Il Lug battè per terra con il bastone per tre volte e la luce delle fiaccole si attenuò.  
\- Cominciamo. -  
Eudial venne avanti secondo le istruzioni dell'uomo e un oggetto luminoso si materializzò davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Il capo dei Lug lo afferrò e la luminosità si attenuò permettendo a Eudial di scorgerne la forma: era un medaglione d'oro finemente lavorato e rappresentava il simbolo di Xinuxunil, legato a una catena d'oro sottilissima.  
L'uomo lo porse a Eudial tenendolo per la catena.  
\- La Dea esige un sacrificio. Scegli uno di loro due - disse indicando Giles e Spike - e metti la catena intorno al collo del Prescelto. La Dea lo prenderà con sè. -  
Eudial arretrò inorridita.  
\- Sta dicendo che devo uccidere uno di loro? -  
\- La Dea ti lascia il dono della scelta. Se vi rinunci moriranno entrambi e tu li seguirai, se scegli bene due di voi si salveranno. Una morte invece di tre. Prendi il monile. -  
\- Deve esserci un'altra soluzione! Non posso uccidere uno di loro, non posso! -  
\- Vuoi che muoiano entrambi? Prendilo! -  
Eudial scoppiò in lacrime, ma allungò una mano ed afferrò la catena.

Giles osservava la scena senza parlare, ma un tremito d'orrore attraversava il suo corpo. Si era aspettato che evocare Xinuxunil sarebbe stato rischioso, ma nessuna delle informazioni che aveva trovato lo avevano preparato a questa prova crudele.  
Pensava che sarebbe stato lui a prendersi i rischi peggiori dell'invocazione, non credeva che sarebbe stata Eudial a dover affrontare la prova.  
Spike era in piedi accanto a lui e aveva un'espressione tranquilla, ma profondamente triste.  
\- Sceglierà me. - Disse sottovoce, in modo che solo Giles potesse sentirlo. - Ne sono sicuro. -  
Giles lo guardò, stupito dal tono rassegnato della voce di Spike.  
\- È l'unica scelta possibile, Osservatore. Io sono un vampiro crudele e se dovessi arrivare a Xinuxunil tornerei ad essere un assassino pericoloso. Se deve scegliere sceglierà me, non potrebbe mai uccidere te, Rupert. Lei ti vuole bene. -  
Giles non sapeva cosa dire, non aveva mai visto Spike comportarsi in quel modo.  
\- Spike... -  
\- Non commiserarmi, Rupert. So benissimo che anche tu avresti scelto me. E se fosse toccato a me scegliere ti avrei ricambiato il favore. Ma non importa. Va bene così. Preferisco morire in questo modo piuttosto che infilzato da un paletto. -

Il Lug battè di nuovo il bastone a terra.  
\- Hai scelto? -  
Eudial annuì.  
\- Ho scelto. -  
La ragazza si avvicinò a Giles e a Spike e li osservò con un'espressione indecifrabile, evitando di incrociare il loro sguardo, poi sollevò in alto la collana.

Spike aveva chiuso gli occhi e teneva il capo chinato, come se stesse aspettando il colpo che lo avrebbe ucciso. Non aveva paura, rimpiangeva solo di non averle mai detto quanto la amava.  
Alzò la testa di scatto nel sentire il grido di Giles e scosse la testa, incredulo.

Giles aveva capito le intenzioni di Eudial solo quando lei aveva alzato il ciondolo e aveva gridato disperato, scattando in avanti per fermarla, ma quando riuscì ad afferrare le sue braccia era troppo tardi: Eudial si era già lasciata scivolare la catena intorno al collo.

Giles afferrò il ciondolo, cercando di strapparlo via, ma il simbolo si era illuminato ed era scomparso all'interno del corpo della ragazza.

Eudial si sentì invadere da una debolezza profonda e sarebbe caduta se Giles non l'avesse sostenuta. L'Osservatore era terribilmente pallido e stava tremando.

\- Deve salvarla! - Gridò al capo dei Lug. - Doveva scegliere uno di noi! Lasci che sia io a morire, ma la salvi! -  
\- È impossibile. -  
\- Devo supplicarla? Sono disposto a fare qualunque cosa lei voglia, ma non la lasci morire! -  
Spike si rivolse anche lui all'uomo.  
\- Doveva scegliere me. Ero certo che avrebbe scelto me. Salvala! -  
\- La sua vita ora appartiene alla Dea. La scelta è stata fatta. Il sacrificio è compiuto. Fra poco il suo corpo si dissolverà. Quando ciò avverrà, la Sacra Stella dei Desideri ascolterà le vostre richieste. Siate saggi nelle vostre scelte. Addio. -  
Battè nuovamente il bastone e una luce abbagliante avvolse Spike, Giles ed Eudial. Quando svanì, si ritrovarono a terra in un prato. Della grotta e dei Lug non c'era più alcuna traccia.


	15. Death and the Wishing Star

Spike si guardò intorno, disorientato e furioso.  
\- Dove sono? Dove sono quei bastardi? Li troverò! E allora il chip non potrà fermarmi se non faranno qualcosa per salvarla! -  
Sparì nella vegetazione, frugando in ogni cespuglio alla ricerca dell'ingresso della caverna.  
Giles rimase nella radura, inginocchiato accanto a Eudial.  
\- Come ti senti? -  
La ragazza sorrise debolmente.  
\- Non fa male. -  
\- Non ti preoccupare, troverò un incantesimo, riuscirò a salvarti, vedrai. Ora ti porto al furgone, mi servono dei libri che sono a casa, poi... -  
\- No. -  
\- Cosa? -  
\- È inutile Giles. Non puoi evitare che il sacrificio si compia. Lo sento. Sento il potere di Xinuxunil dentro di me, è come un fuoco che mi consuma dall'interno. -  
Giles scosse la testa senza capire ed Eudial vide la negazione negli occhi dell'uomo. L'Osservatore ancora non riusciva a rendersi conto di quello che stava accadendo, non voleva ancora rendersene conto.  
\- Perchè... perché lo hai fatto? -  
\- Non potevo scegliere. Proprio non potevo. -  
Eudial chiuse gli occhi e per un attimo il suo corpo divenne trasparente. Giles trasalì come se lo avessero colpito all'improvviso: solamente in quel momento aveva capito che Eudial stava davvero morendo e che lui non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per salvarla.  
Strinse la ragazza tra le braccia quasi con violenza ed Eudial vide la disperazione farsi strada nei suoi occhi.  
\- Non lasciarmi, ti prego! Ci sono ancora tanta cose che dobbiamo fare, non puoi andartene così! C'è la barca che ci aspetta al molo domani, poi ti avevo promesso che sarei venuto ad allenarmi con te in Feniglia. Non l'ho ancora mai fatto! E poi voglio portarti a Sunnydale e in Inghilterra... poi... poi torneremo a Tokyo, nella nostra casa, e tamponeremo di nuovo l'auto di Haruka... E c'è una cosa a cui sto pensando da qualche tempo... voglio adottarti legalmente, voglio che tu diventi davvero mia figlia! Quando quell'uomo ha detto che è come se tu non esistessi, avrei voluto picchiarlo, non potevo sopportare l'idea che ti considerasse diversa... Voglio che tu sia mia figlia, lo desidero con tutto il cuore. Ti prego. -  
Eudial scoppiò a piangere.  
\- Non sarei una buona figlia, ti faccio sempre soffrire. Perdonami. -  
Giles la tenne stretta e le asciugò le lacrime.  
\- No, non piangere, troverò il modo di salvarti. Ma certo! Il desiderio! Sarà Xinuxunil a riportarti in vita! Non avere paura, le chiederò di salvarti. -  
\- No Giles. Devi promettermi che non lo farai. Devi giurarmelo. Se salvi me invece di invocare la forza della dea, Birurugatesu distruggerà il mondo. Moriremo tutti lo stesso e sarà stato tutto inutile. Lascia che il mio sacrificio possa salvare l'umanità. È il mio ultimo desiderio, ti prego giuramelo. -  
Eudial avrebbe voluto abbracciare Giles, poterlo stringere forte mentre gli diceva quelle parole che gli avrebbero spezzato il cuore, ma il suo corpo non le obbediva, non aveva più la forza di muoversi.  
\- Non posso. Ti prego, non chiedermi questo! Non posso lasciarti morire in questo modo senza fare nulla, non posso! -  
\- Devi. Non potrei vivere sapendo che la mia vita è costata la distruzione del mondo. -  
\- Troveremo un altro modo per sconfiggere Birurugatesu! Ci riusciremo anche senza Xinuxunil! -  
\- Giles... - Gli parlò con dolcezza, come per convincerlo e consolarlo allo stesso tempo. - Non c'è un altro modo, lo sai. Ti prego, salva questo mondo, fallo per me. -  
Parlarono a lungo, piangendo entrambi, ma alla fine Giles dovette cedere: pronunciò le due parole che lo avrebbero costretto a distruggere tutti i suoi sogni.  
\- Lo giuro. -

Spike prese a calci un albero, sfogando la sua rabbia: quella maledetta porta sembrava essere svanita nel nulla!  
Tornò alla radura pregando che Giles fosse riuscito a trovare un modo per salvare Eudial, ma quando lo vide, capì subito che aveva fallito. L'Osservatore era seduto in terra accanto a Eudial e si teneva la testa fra le mani. Spike si rese conto che probabilmente stava piangendo e, con un tuffo al cuore, capì la gravità della situazione. Non aveva mai visto Giles in quelle condizioni, nemmeno dopo la storia di Lili. In quell'occasione era a pezzi, ma di fronte al vampiro aveva sempre mantenuto una certa compostezza.  
Spike si sentì invadere da un terrore profondo, che cercò di scacciare con la rabbia.  
Si inginocchiò vicino ad Eudial e colpì il prato con un pugno, vicino al viso di lei.  
\- Cretina! Si può sapere cosa ti è saltato in mente?! Sono io il vampiro fallito, quello malvagio e che non serve a nulla! Dovevi scegliere me! Nessuno avrebbe sentito la mia mancanza, nessuno avrebbe pianto per me! Guarda cosa hai fatto invece... -  
\- Spike, io avrei pianto per te. Come potevo uccidere la persona che amo? -  
\- Cosa... cosa hai detto? -  
\- Ti amo, Spike. -  
Eudial chiuse gli occhi ed il suo viso si contrasse come in preda a una fitta di dolore e il suo corpo divenne nuovamente trasparente.  
Spike la guardò inorridito per qualche istante, poi il panico lo assalì.  
Scosse violentemente Giles, come per chiedergli aiuto.  
\- Osservatore! Cosa le sta succedendo?! Devi fare qualcosa! Aiutala! Non puoi permettere che finisca così! -  
Giles alzò la testa, ma il suo sguardo era vuoto e assente, come se non vedesse nemmeno il vampiro.  
\- Spike... non lo so. Non so cosa fare... -

Eudial li chiamò debolmente.  
\- Giles... vieni qui, stenditi al mio fianco. Anche tu Spike. Tenetemi stretta, vi prego. È così che voglio morire, tra le braccia delle due persone che amo di più. Non piangere Giles, non sto soffrendo, è un modo dolce di morire. E tu Spike, comportati bene anche se non ci sarò più io a minacciarti. Vi voglio bene. -  
Un attimo dopo era scomparsa.

Spike e Giles fissarono per qualche secondo lo spazio vuoto rimasto fra loro prima di rendersi conto che lei non c'era più.  
Rimasero stesi a terra, troppo sconvolti e storditi dal dolore per muoversi.  
Non si accorsero nemmeno della luce che era apparsa alle loro spalle finché una voce risuonò tra gli alberi.  
\- Chi invoca il mio nome? Chi desidera Xinuxunil la Sacra? -

Giles e Spike si alzarono da terra, voltandosi di scatto e furono costretti a chinare lo sguardo davanti alla luce abbagliante emanata dalla dea, non riuscivano a distinguerne la forma.  
\- Affidate i vostri desideri a me. Ho accettato il sacrificio e se li giudicherò degni, sarete accontentati. -  
La luce si spostò davanti a Giles.  
\- Parla, umano. Quale desiderio è tanto importante da venire a disturbare il mio riposo? -  
\- Lascia che Eudial... - Si interruppe ricordando il giuramento che aveva fatto alla ragazza. Desiderava con tutto il cuore che lei potesse tornare in vita, ma aveva fatto una promessa e sapeva che quella era la cosa giusta da fare anche se la sua anima si ribellava a quell'idea con tutte le sue forze.  
\- Desidero che l'essere che minaccia di distruggere il mondo, Birurugatesu, venga annientato. -  
Xinuxunil si avvicinò a Spike.  
\- Creatura dell'Ombra, perché osi avvicinarti a una luce tanto intensa? Potrei bruciarti se lo volessi, semplicemente guardandoti. Che desiderio tanto grande ti spinge a rischiare l'annientamento? -  
Spike strinse i denti, sopportando il dolore. La luce gli scottava la pelle, ma non gli importava. Quello era il momento che aveva sognato da molto tempo, ma ora gli sembrava tutto sbagliato. Sarebbe tornato ad essere un vampiro temibile, ma cos'era quel vuoto che sentiva dentro, quel dolore che gli soffocava le parole in gola? Che vantaggi c'erano a non avere un'anima se poi doveva soffrire così?  
\- Al diavolo il chip! - Gridò - Ridammela! Riporta in vita Eudial! Ho bisogno di lei, la amo! -  
Giles guardò Spike, incredulo, non avrebbe mai pensato che il vampiro potesse essere capace di un gesto del genere. Ancora non osava sperare che Eudial potesse tornare da loro.  
Xinuxunil rimase in silenzio per qualche attimo, poi si rivolse a Giles.  
\- Tu avrai quello che vuoi. Avrai il potere di sconfiggere Birurugatesu. -  
\- Tu, invece, vampiro, - proseguì parlando a Spike - non sarai accontentato. Non posso realizzare il tuo desiderio. -  
\- È perché sono un vampiro?! Sono un essere indegno, lo so, ma lei è importante, molto più di me! Se è per la faccenda del sacrificio prendi la mia vita oppure quella di Giles, ma lascia che lei possa tornare in vita! -  
\- È impossibile. Questo è un desiderio che non si può esaudire. Creatura Oscura, sei stato ammesso alla mia presenza e voglio farti un dono: il pezzo di metallo che ti causa tanto dolore non esiste più. Sei libero dalla tua prigione, questo è quello che posso fare per te. -  
Spike imprecò, scoppiando in lacrime.  
Non era giusto! Finalmente si era liberato di quel maledetto chip, ma ora non gliene importava più nulla. Aveva perso l'unica persona a cui teneva davvero e non poteva farci niente. Nemmeno una dea poteva restituirgli la donna che amava.  
Giles e Spike avevano espresso i loro desideri, ma Xinuxunil era ancora lì davanti a loro.  
\- C'è un ultimo desiderio da esaudire. Il desiderio della Prescelta. Riguarda te, vampiro. -  
Spike non riusciva a capire. La Prescelta era Eudial... Aveva espresso un desiderio che la riguardava?  
Una luce azzurra lo avvolse, facendolo gridare di sofferenza.  
\- Riavrai la tua anima, vampiro. -

Xinuxunil svanì, facendo piombare la radura nuovamente nell'oscurità.  
Spike cadde in ginocchio ai piedi di Giles e si nascose il viso fra le mani. Il dolore per la morte di Eudial gli sembrava insopportabile e il rimorso per tutte le vite che aveva stroncato lo opprimeva. Un gemito gli sfuggi dalla gola e si tramutò in un grido disperato.

Giles continuava a fissare il punto dove fino a poco prima era Xinuxunil. Si sentiva come distaccato dalla realtà, non sentiva niente. Era come se il mondo non esistesse davvero, come se tutto fosse solo uno stupido sogno. Spike stava gridando. Giles aveva l'impressione di dover dire qualcosa per farlo smettere, qualsiasi cosa.  
Gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Andrà tutto bene, Spike. -  
Si irrigidì. "Andrà tutto bene"? Perchè aveva detto una cosa del genere? Improvvisamente ricordò che Eudial gli aveva detto quella stessa frase solo la sera prima. Lo aveva baciato sulla guancia e gli aveva detto che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Quel ricordo spezzò il senso di distacco che gli impediva di provare emozioni, fece crollare quel muro invisibile che lo proteggeva dal dolore.  
Si aggrappò a Spike come se il dolore del vampiro fosse l'unico punto di riferimento rimastogli, come se confortare Spike potesse portare sollievo anche alla sua sofferenza.

 


	16. Two Lonely

Giles si svegliò con un gemito. Il momento in cui Eudial era svanita fra le sue braccia era impresso nella sua mente come un marchio a fuoco, ma il resto della notte era solo un ricordo confuso. Xinuxunil era apparsa e aveva distrutto ogni speranza che lei potesse resuscitare, ma di quello che era successo dopo Giles aveva solo frammenti di ricordi.  
Era steso sul pavimento del furgone e Spike era immobile accanto a lui, seminascosto da una coperta scura. Il volto del vampiro era umido di lacrime.  
L'Osservatore si sentiva confuso e aveva un forte mal di testa. Aveva bevuto insieme a Spike fino a stordirsi e quel dolore che minacciava di spaccargli il cranio ne era la diretta conseguenza, ma non aveva importanza. Del resto cosa aveva importanza ormai?  
Eudial non c'era più.  
Si trascinò fuori dal furgone e la luce gli ferì gli occhi. Doveva essere pomeriggio inoltrato a giudicare dalla posizione del sole.  
Solo il giorno prima, meno di ventiquattro ore prima, lei era ancora insieme a loro e a Giles sembrava ancora impossibile accettare il fatto che non la avrebbero più rivista. Dopo la morte di Buffy il dolore lo aveva tormentato per mesi, ardente come una fiamma che gli aveva torturato l'anima, ma ora il fuoco sembrava sparito, dentro di sè sentiva solo un gelo agghiacciante.  
Avrebbe dovuto soffrire, piangere per Eudial come aveva fatto Spike per tutta la notte, ma non sentiva nulla. Era come se non ci fosse più nulla al mondo per cui valesse la pena di preoccuparsi, tutto era spento, come se la vita avesse perduto ogni colore.

Spike guardò il riflesso vuoto dello specchio del bagno. Si sentiva solo, terribilmente solo, e quello specchio vuoto lo faceva sentire ancora peggio. Nei giorni precedenti quel riflesso era stato riempito dalla figura di Eudial che si divincolava ridendo quando lui la abbracciava da dietro cercando di morderla sul collo, da Eudial che rispondeva ai suoi baci con quel calore che lo faceva sentire bene. Guardando Eudial nello specchio, Spike aveva quasi l'impressione di potersi vedere anche lui, ora invece si sentiva inesistente.  
\- Perchè hai voluto ridarmi l'anima? Perchè hai voluto condannarmi alla sofferenza? -  
Continuava a pensare alle parole che gli aveva detto la ragazza prima di svanire. Lo amava.  
Lo amava e lui non se ne era mai reso conto. Aveva sempre creduto di non contare nulla per lei, che Eudial fosse soltanto attratta dal suo corpo e dal suo sangue, non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che una Cacciatrice potesse innamorarsi di un vampiro crudele come lui senza che lui avesse fatto nulla per meritarselo.  
E lui, stupido, non le aveva mai detto quanto la amasse. Ormai non avrebbe mai più potuto farlo, lei non avrebbe mai saputo che il suo amore era ricambiato.  
Spike si sciacquò il viso. La luce di Xinuxunil gli aveva scottato la pelle come se si fosse esposto al sole per un breve periodo e le scottature gli facevano male, aggiungendo dolore fisico alla sofferenza che provava.  
Ascoltò i rumori nella stanza accanto: Giles stava facendo i bagagli, presto sarebbero andati via da quella casa. L'Osservatore non gli aveva praticamente rivolto la parola dalla sera precedente, sembrava completamente assente, sperduto in un altro mondo.  
Spike si sentiva spinto ad avvicinarsi a lui, era l'unica altra persona che aveva amato Eudial con la sua stessa intensità, l'unica con cui avrebbe potuto condividere il dolore, ma Giles sembrava aver eretto un muro intorno a sè e teneva a distanza il resto del mondo. Probabilmente era solo una reazione allo choc, ma contribuiva a peggiorare la solitudine provata da Spike.  
Un rumore di vetri infranti attirò l'attenzione del vampiro e Spike uscì dal bagno per controllare cosa fosse successo.

Giles si chinò meccanicamente a raccogliere i cocci del vaso rotto. I fiori bianchi, identici a quelli che lui ed Eudial avevano deposto sulla tomba di Lili solo poco tempo prima, erano sparsi sul pavimento e la gattina li guardava con aria incuriosita.  
\- Che succede, Osservatore? -  
Giles trasalì sentendo la voce del vampiro alle sue spalle e un dolore acuto gli attraversò la mano. Lasciò cadere il pezzo di vetro che lo aveva tagliato e portò istintivamente il dito ferito alla bocca.  
\- Niente. Il gatto ha fatto cadere un vaso. -  
Spike raccolse un fiore e osservò la goccia di sangue che era caduta su uno dei petali.  
\- Li aveva comprati Eudial? -  
\- Già. -  
Giles guardò il fiore per qualche secondo, poi tornò a raccogliere i vetri sul pavimento.  
\- Non è orribile? - Disse in tono neutro. - Quei fiori non sono ancora appassiti e lei invece non esiste più. -  
\- Cosa faremo ora? -  
\- Elimineremo quel maledetto demone, che altro possiamo fare? -  
\- Non intendevo questo... - La voce del vampiro era incerta, come se esitasse ad affrontare l'argomento. - Volevo dire... cosa faremo per Eudial? Non dovrebbe avere una tomba? -  
Giles continuò a raccogliere i vetri senza rispondere.  
\- Perchè non rispondi? Non ti interessa fare qualcosa per lei? Non vuoi almeno fare in modo che sia ricordata?! -  
Giles si alzò di scatto afferrando il vampiro per la camicia e sbattendolo contro il muro.  
\- Fare qualcosa per lei? E cosa potremmo fare noi, eh?! È morta, non lo hai ancora capito? A cosa le servirebbe un pezzo di pietra con il suo nome sopra? A farsi ricordare? E da chi?! A chi altri è mai importato di lei oltre a noi? Chi l'ha mai amata? Noi siamo la sua tomba, Spike. Noi. Tutto quello che resta di lei sono solo i nostri ricordi. Quelli e le vite della gente che ha salvato uccidendo i vampiri. Nient'altro. -  
L'Osservatore lasciò andare il vampiro e gettò via i vetri che aveva raccolto.  
Spike guardò la schiena dell'inglese e sospirò. Fino al giorno prima non avrebbe mai pensato di poter provare dispiacere per Giles, ma ora lo sguardo che aveva visto nei suoi occhi lo aveva fatto rabbrividire: se possibile, l'Osservatore stava ancora peggio di lui.  
Lo seguì in cucina.  
\- Sei ferito. Dovresti fare qualcosa per quel taglio prima di morire dissanguato. -  
Giles guardò distrattamente il sangue che gli colava lungo la mano e gocciolava in terra, ma non si mosse. Spike notò una luce febbrile accendersi nel suo sguardo mentre si voltava a guardarlo.  
\- Spike... - Giles si avvicinò al vampiro, avvicinandogli al volto la mano ferita. - Vorresti berlo vero? Sangue umano, dopo tanto tempo... -  
\- Che diavolo dici, Giles, sei diventato scemo? -  
\- Ti tenta vero? Non puoi rinnegare la tua natura, il tuo corpo ha sete e questo è quello che brama. -  
Spike arretrò, a disagio, trovandosi con le spalle al muro.  
\- Smettila, non è divertente. -  
\- Fallo, Spike. Bevi il mio sangue, non è quello che hai minacciato di fare centinaia di volte? Fallo ora! -  
Spike lo spinse indietro, irritato.  
\- Stai delirando, Rupert. Vuoi diventare un vampiro? -  
Giles gli restituì uno sguardo gelido.  
\- È esattamente quello che desidero. Fammi diventare un vampiro oppure uccidimi, decidi tu. -  
Spike lo fissò sbalordito, poi prima ancora di rendersi conto di quello che stava facendo, il suo braccio scattò all'indietro e colpì l'Osservatore con un pugno, gettandolo a terra.  
\- Credi di essere l'unico ad averla persa, Rupert?! Pensi di essere il solo a stare male perché lei non c'è più?! - Gridò Spike con tutta la rabbia e la frustrazione che aveva nel cuore. - E vieni a cercare la soluzione nella morte! Ma si, c'è un vampiro a portata di mano, sfruttiamolo! Togliamoci l'anima, così il dolore se ne andrà! Cosa credi, che se lei non mi avesse ridato l'anima, non avrei sofferto per lei, non avrei sentito la mancanza della donna che amo? Se proprio vuoi crepare, Osservatore, fallo da solo, non venire a scaricare la responsabilità sul vampiro! -  
Prese un tovagliolo pulito dal tavolo e lo avvolse intorno alla mano di Giles per fermare il sangue.  
L'Osservatore non reagì, limitandosi a fissarlo con uno sguardo sperduto.  
\- Non farlo, Rupert. Se lei avesse sentito quello che hai detto, le avresti spezzato il cuore. Lo hai detto tu, io e te siamo la sua tomba. Se ti arrendi adesso, chi la ricorderà? -  
Giles chinò la testa, rendendosi conto di essersi comportato come un pazzo. Spike aveva ragione, stava solo cercando un altro modo di sfuggire a quel dolore che in quel momento non sentiva, ma che prima o poi lo avrebbe raggiunto.  
Spike sospirò e porse una mano all'Osservatore, aiutandolo a rialzarsi, poi aprì il frigorifero e passò a Giles una confezione di surgelati.  
\- Tieni, mettila sul viso. Il livido ti resterà lo stesso, ma almeno non sembrerà che tu abbia fatto a botte con un vampiro. -

 


	17. Fly High and Live

Giles appoggiò le braccia al tavolo della cucina e vi seppellì il viso. Si sentiva infelice e il dolore provocatogli dal pugno di Spike non aiutava a migliorare il suo umore. Erano quasi pronti a partire, mancava solo una cosa da fare e non riusciva a trovare il coraggio per iniziare. Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare delle cose di Eudial? Dei suoi vestiti, del suo portatile, degli oggettini comprati al mercatino e ancora chiusi nelle loro buste? Avrebbe dovuto gettare via tutto? No, non poteva.  
La casa era immersa nel silenzio: Spike era uscito poco dopo la loro discussione e ancora non era tornato e le cicale avevano smesso di cantare quando il sole era tramontato.  
Giles guardò la confezione di surgelati abbandonata sul tavolo di cucina, forse avrebbe dovuto mangiare qualcosa, ma in quel momento non ci sarebbe riuscito. Forse più tardi, al ritorno di Spike, avrebbe potuto cucinare qualcosa anche per il vampiro.  
Uscì dalla cucina e salì le scale, fermandosi a lungo davanti alla camera di Eudial prima di trovare la forza di aprire la porta.  
Prese le valigie della ragazza dall'armadio: per il momento avrebbe portato con sè le cose di Eudial, poi avrebbe deciso cosa farne in futuro, ma di sicuro doveva andare via di lì, allontanarsi da quella casa troppo vuota il prima possibile.  
Aprendo uno dei borsoni, vide cadere a terra qualcosa: un oggetto che già conosceva, il quaderno dove Eudial scriveva i suoi pensieri, il suo diario.  
Giles lo raccolse delicatamente: in quel piccolo quaderno c'era una parte di lei, dei suoi pensieri, delle sue emozioni. Lo mise da parte insieme al computer portatile, quelle erano le cose a cui Eudial teneva di più e quelle che lui avrebbe affrontato per ultime.  
Iniziò a piegare i vestiti e a disporli ordinatamente in valigia, quando una musichetta insistente lo fece trasalire. Era il cellulare di Eudial che stava suonando? Chi poteva essere a chiamarla? A quell'ora di notte poi?  
Trovò il telefono e guardò il numero sul display: non lo conosceva.  
Doveva rispondere?  
Dopo una breve esitazione premette il tasto per accettare la chiamata.  
\- Pronto? -  
\- Oh! Mi dispiace... forse ho sbagliato... -  
Giles aveva già sentito la voce della ragazza che aveva telefonato, ma non riusciva a ricordare chi fosse.  
\- No, aspetta, cercavi Eudial? -  
\- Ah, ma lei è il signor Giles! Sono Usagi Tsukino, si ricorda di me? -  
\- Certo. Senti devo dirti... -  
Usagi lo interruppe.  
\- Signor Giles, devo parlare assolutamente con Eudial! Da quando siete partiti, qui le cose stanno andando sempre peggio! Le Outer Senshi non lo ammetteranno mai, ma io so che Eudial aveva ragione quando le aveva avvisate sul pericolo dei demoni. Se solo l'avessero ascoltata non sareste dovuti andare via. Abbiamo bisogno di Eudial, signor Giles, e di lei, della sua conoscenza! Le altre non sanno che ho chiamato, non approverebbero, ma credo che senza di voi non riusciremo a vincere, i mostri diventano ogni giorno più forti! La prego, mi lasci parlare con Eudial, sarà sicuramente arrabbiata con noi, la capisco se non ci vuole aiutare, ma devo almeno chiederle scusa...-  
\- Usagi... - Giles dovette fermarsi prima di riprendere a parlare, le parole di Usagi erano riuscite ad aprire la porta al dolore che stava cercando di raggiungere il suo animo da quando Eudial era morta e l'Osservatore si sentiva sul punto di scoppiare in lacrime. - Usagi... Non so come dirtelo, ancora non riesco a rendermente conto nemmeno io... Eudial è morta. Due notti fa. -  
Usagi fissò il telefono, credendo di non aver capito bene, ma il tono della voce di Giles le fece capire di aver sentito benissimo.  
Giles sentì che la senshi stava piangendo e le fu grato per quelle lacrime, come se fossero state un ultimo dono per Eudial.  
Il dolore minacciò di soffocarlo e Giles rispose quasi meccanicamente alle domande della ragazza. Usagi gli chiese come si sentisse e se avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa per lui in qualche modo.  
Ne fu commosso, ma in quel momento nessuno avrebbe potuto aiutarlo. Spense il cellulare e cercò di riconquistare quel distacco che gli aveva permesso di allontanare da sè il dolore fino a quel momento, ma ormai era troppo tardi, quel fragile muro di ghiaccio si era spezzato definitivamente e lui si sentiva straziare il cuore. Affondò il viso nel cuscino di Eudial cercando di resistere alle lacrime, ma un singhiozzo scosse il suo corpo, la sofferenza era troppo travolgente per poterla rinchiudere di nuovo dentro di sè, e Giles si arrese a quel pianto che fino ad allora aveva tentato di respingere con tutte le sue forze.

Spike tornò a casa esausto: aveva corso tutta la notte per i boschi dell'Argentario in cerca di vampiri da combattere, sentiva il bisogno di sfogare tutta la rabbia e il dolore muovendosi, ma non ne aveva trovati. Si era nutrito del sangue degli animali selvatici e aveva cercato di nuovo la grotta dei Lug, ma senza successo. Se solo li avesse ritrovati gliela avrebbe fatta pagare per aver lasciato che Eudial morisse.  
Spinse la porta di casa, augurandosi che l'Osservatore non avesse fatto qualche pazzia in sua assenza. Il suo comportamento di prima non era certo stato equilibrato, ma Spike poteva capire come si sentiva, anche lui aveva l'impressione di stare per impazzire. Quello che lo preoccupava di più era il gelo che aveva letto negli occhi di Giles, quella strana assenza di emozioni che dava l'impressione che avesse perduto l'anima quando Eudial era svanita.  
Spike si sentiva in colpa per averlo colpito, ma sentendolo parlare in quel modo assurdo non aveva potuto farne a meno, il suo corpo si era mosso da solo.  
Sospirò. Avere un anima era scomodo e faceva male e nuovamente si chiese perché Eudial avesse voluto restituirgliela.  
Si sentì sollevato nel vedere Giles seduto in fondo alle scale. Perlomeno non si era ammazzato mentre lui era via, era già qualcosa considerando le condizioni in cui lo aveva lasciato.  
Notò che qualcosa era cambiato in Giles: il gelo che lo aveva avvolto sembrava essere sparito lasciandolo ferito e vulnerabile. Spike vide che aveva gli occhi arrossati come se avesse pianto a lungo e il suo sguardo lasciava trasparire il dolore.  
Almeno si era sbloccato, pensò il vampiro, e quella freddezza che lo aveva terrorizzato non c'era più. Soffrire li avrebbe aiutati entrambi a guarire, ogni ferita prima o poi si sana col tempo, ma reprimere il dolore, rifiutare di accettarlo, era rischioso, si rischiava di morire dentro, di perdere l'anima.  
Sedette sui gradini accanto all'Osservatore.  
\- Fa molto male? - Chiese accennando al livido sul viso di Giles. - Non volevo colpirti tanto forte... -  
\- Abbastanza. Ma non scusarti, me lo sono meritato. Hai fatto bene, stavo comportandomi come un folle. Anzi, se dovesse succedere di nuovo non esitare a rifarlo. -  
\- Quando vuoi, Osservatore. Ho sempre sognato di prenderti a pugni, ricordi?-  
Giles sorrise leggermente alle parole del vampiro.  
\- Ho deciso di tornare a Tokyo. Birurugatesu sta diventando sempre più potente. Credo che sia arrivato il momento di mettere alla prova il potere di Xinuxunil. -  
\- Ha detto che ti avrebbe concesso la sua forza. Ti senti diverso? Hai poteri nuovi? -  
Giles riflettè per qualche istante.  
\- A dire il vero, no. -  
\- In effetti ti ho steso piuttosto facilmente... -  
Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto.  
\- Senti un po', Osservatore, non è che è tutta una fregatura? -  
\- Non può esserlo, Spike. Non deve esserlo. Altrimenti la morte di Eudial sarebbe stata inutile. Xinuxunil ci farà sconfiggere Birurugatesu, ne sono certo. Devo esserne certo! Se lei... se lei fosse morta inutilmente... credo che impazzirei. E poi Xinuxunil ha esaudito il desiderio di Eudial, ti ha restituito l'anima. -  
Spike colpì il muro con un pugno, mentre lacrime di disperazione gli salirono agli occhi.  
\- Perchè non ha voluto esaudire il mio desiderio? Volevo soltanto che lei tornasse. Non desideravo nientaltro. Mi sarei tenuto quel chip a vita senza lamentarmi se fosse bastato a riaverla. Perchè ha accolto i vostri desideri, ma non il mio? Tu lo sai il motivo, Rupert? -  
Giles scosse la testa tristemente.  
\- Mi dispiace, Spike. -

Giles guardò fuori dal finestrino le luci di Roma che si allontanavano. Quella era un'altra cosa che avrebbe voluto fare con Eudial prima di ripartire: visitare insieme le meraviglie di quella città antica ed esplorarne i misteri. Lui era già stato a Roma in passato, ma era certo che alla ragazza sarebbe piaciuta.  
Spike era seduto nel posto accanto al suo e dormiva seminascosto da una coperta, i capelli biondi leggermente in disordine e il viso rilassato nel sonno.  
Giles era contento che il vampiro avesse deciso di tornare in Giappone con lui: non erano mai stati davvero amici, ma entrambi avevano amato Eudial e Giles sentiva che la compagnia di Spike lo aiutava ad andare avanti e ad alleviare un po' il dolore che minacciava di distruggerlo.  
Si appoggiò allo schienale del sedile e chiuse gli occhi cercando di riposare. Il viaggio sarebbe stato lungo e avrebbe avuto fin troppo tempo per pensare e tormentarsi con i ricordi, ogni ora passata dormendo sarebbe stata un'ora di sofferenza in meno.  
Aveva l'impressione di aver appena chiuso gli occhi quando Spike lo svegliò scuotendolo.  
\- Che succede? -  
Il vampiro sembrava preoccupato.  
\- Siamo quasi arrivati, ma c'è qualcosa che non va, guarda! -  
Indicò il finestrino e Giles scorse una massa nera e nebulosa che si stava formando intorno all'ala dell'aereo. Alcuni passeggeri avevano notato lo strano fenomeno e facevano domande nervose alle hostess, la voce del pilota dagli altoparlanti avvisò di allacciare le cinture di sicurezza.  
\- Rupert, cos'è quella roba? Non è normale. -  
\- Incredibile. Avevo sentito parlare di casi del genere, ma non credevo che potessero avvenire su un aereo in volo... -  
\- Sai di cosa si tratta?! -  
\- Sembrerebbe essere una manifestazione di fluido ectoplasmatico... - Si interruppe vedendo che Spike appariva confuso. - In pratica, spettri. Si stanno manifestando fisicamente e si stanno ammassando sulle ali dell'aereo. Deve esserci qualcosa che li attira... -  
\- Stai giu! -  
Spike lo interruppe spingendolo in avanti e costringendolo ad abbassarsi, mentre uno spettro passava attraverso le pareti dell'aereo proprio sopra la loro testa.  
I passeggeri gridarono terrorizzati nel vedere quegli esseri mostruosi che avevano invaso l'aereo, attaccandoli.  
Giles e Spike sganciarono le cinture di sicurezza e raggiunsero il corridoio, cercando di non farsi notare dagli spettri.  
\- Spike, dobbiamo a tutti i costi proteggere la cabina di pilotaggio oppure l'aereo si schianterà! -  
Il vampiro cercò di colpire un fantasma di passaggio, ma gli passò attraverso senza causare alcun danno.  
\- Hai qualche idea, Osservatore? Sembrano leggermente incorporei... -  
Giles recitò un incantesimo di protezione e i fantasmi sembrarono ignorarli, attaccando gli altri passeggeri e prosciugandoli dalle energie.  
\- Non funzionerà a lungo, ma per il momento non possono vederci. Vieni. -  
Raggiunsero in fretta la cabina di pilotaggio e Giles ordinò a Spike di disegnare un pentacolo in terra mentre lui avrebbe posto l'incantesimo di protezione anche sui piloti.  
\- Dobbiamo proteggere questo posto a tutti i costi. -  
\- E gli altri passeggeri? -  
\- Per il momento possono aspettare. Prima che i fantasmi li uccidano divorando la loro forza vitale ci vorrà del tempo, ma se i piloti dovessero perdere conoscenza, saremmo tutti perduti. -  
Spike guardò nervosamente verso il corridoio.  
\- Rupert! Stanno venendo da questa parte! -  
\- L'incantesimo sta esaurendo il suo effetto, dobbiamo fare in fretta. C'è un rituale che può allontanarli dall'aereo, ma devo avere la massima concentrazione. Dovrai tenerli a bada mentre lo completo. Pensi di farcela? -  
\- Ma come posso fermarli? Sono incorporei! -  
Giles strappò la benda dal dito che si era ferito con il vaso rotto e riaprì la ferita, facendo scorrere il sangue. Spike lo fissò, allibito.  
\- Ma che diavolo fai, Rupert?! -  
\- Avvicinati, presto! -  
L'Osservatore si bagnò un dito nel suo stesso sangue e lo usò per tracciare dei simboli sulla fronte e sulle mani del vampiro, mentre pronunciava alcune parole in latino.  
\- Ora puoi colpirli. Non preoccuparti dei passeggeri o di quello che succede nelle altre parti dell'aereo, tieni lontani quegli spettri da qui. -  
Giles sedette in terra all'interno del pentacolo e chiuse gli occhi, iniziando il rituale.

Spike corse incontro agli spettri e colpì il primo con un pugno. Il fantasma si ritrasse con un ululato agghiacciante che attirò l'attenzione di tutti gli altri spettri su Spike.  
Iniziarono a muoversi in massa verso di lui e il vampiro sperò che il rituale di Giles fosse uno di quelli brevi. Si preparò a combattere.

Giles pronunciò le parole rituali, facendo attenzione a non commettere il minimo errore, le vite di tutte quelle persone erano nelle loro mani e non potevano permettersi di sbagliare. Era solo vagamente consapevole di quello che stava succedendo sull'aereo, ma non aveva importanza, doveva concentrarsi sull'incantesimo che avrebbe scacciato quei fantasmi.  
Vide la sfera di luce pulsante davanti a lui e pronunciò le ultime parole del rituale, quelle che l'avrebbero liberata.  
Come ebbe pronunciato l'ultima sillaba, tornò in sè, appena in tempo per vedere la luce che si espandeva in ogni minimo spazio dell'aereo.  
Quando svanì, gli spettri non c'erano più.  
Giles si sentiva stanco, quell'incantesimo era molto potente e richiedeva molte energie, ma per riposarsi avrebbe dovuto aspettare. Prima doveva accertarsi che stessero tutti bene.  
Aprì la porta della cabina: i piloti erano un po' scossi, ma non erano feriti ed erano coscienti. Appena possibile, l'aereo sarebbe atterrato a Tokyo.  
Giles si affrettò a cercare Spike e a controllare le condizioni dei passeggeri. Questi ultimi erano solo svenuti, ma il vampiro era ridotto piuttosto male: era a terra, privo di sensi e pieno di ferite, doveva aver subito colpi molto violenti e la sua pelle era piena di scottature.  
L'Osservatore lo scosse per svegliarlo e Spike aprì a fatica gli occhi.  
\- Ci sei riuscito... Quella luce... li ha dissolti... Ardeva come il sole... -  
\- Ha ferito anche te. Accidenti, ero sicuro che l'incantesimo ti avrebbe protetto dagli effetti del rituale! Mi dispiace Spike, è molto doloroso? Che domanda sciocca, certo che è doloroso! -  
\- Rupert... hai fatto la cosa giusta... -  
Giles guardò il vampiro, preoccupato: era troppo debole e la luce lo aveva colpito profondamente, senza contare gli attacchi degli spettri, rischiava di non sopravvivere se non avesse recuperato un po' di forze in fretta.  
Notò un sedile dell'aereo che era stato divelto nella lotta e una parte in plastica si era spezzata, formando uno spuntone acuminato. Chiuse gli occhi e lo colpì con forza con il polso, provocandosi un taglio profondo, poi premette la ferita sulle labbra di Spike.

 


	18. Wishes of Your Heart

Usagi e Mamoru si affrettarono verso i cancelli di sbarco, preoccupati. L'aereo di Giles aveva fatto un atterraggio di emergenza e la pista era illuminata dalle luci di decine di mezzi di soccorso accorsi non appena l'aereo si era fermato. Con un sospiro di sollievo scorsero subito l'Osservatore che, dopo aver allontanato con un cenno alcuni infermieri, si stava dirigendo verso di loro, sostenendo Spike.  
L'inglese era mortalmente pallido e aveva un polso fasciato con una benda insanguinata e il vampiro sembrava a malapena in grado di reggersi in piedi. Mamoru corse verso di loro e sostenne Spike, aiutandolo a camminare, mentre Usagi si affrettò ad aiutare Giles.  
\- Signor Giles! Ma è ferito, cosa è successo? -  
\- Spettri. Hanno attaccato l'aereo. -  
\- È sempre peggio. Ce ne sono sempre di più e spesso sono molto potenti. Noi facciamo di tutto per combatterli, ma ormai spesso siamo costrette a ritirarci. -  
\- Birurugatesu sta prendendo potere. Presto uscirà allo scoperto, ma troverà me ad aspettarlo stavolta. -  
Usagi lo guardò, leggermente spaventata dall'odio che scorgeva negli occhi dell'Osservatore.  
\- Se quel demone non fosse esistito, Eudial sarebbe viva. Ma la sua morte trascinerà con sè Birurugatesu, lei si è sacrificata per permettermi di sconfiggerlo e io non intendo deluderla. Lo farò a pezzi con le mie stesse mani non appena ne avrò l'occasione. -  
La ragazza sospirò tristemente. Perchè dovevano succedere cose tanto tristi? Rimpiangeva di non aver potuto conoscere meglio Eudial e lo sguardo che vedeva negli occhi di Giles e di Spike la faceva sentire ancora più triste.  
Mamoru aiutò Spike a raggiungere l'auto: il vampiro era debolissimo ed era sul punto di perdere nuovamente i sensi. Lo aiutò a sedersi sul sedile posteriore e Giles sedette accanto a lui.  
\- È sicuro di non voler andare in ospedale? - Chiese Mamoru, preoccupato. - Non avete un bell'aspetto, nessuno dei due. -  
Giles scosse la testa.  
\- Spike è un vampiro, non potrebbero curarlo e io non voglio tornare in quel posto. Non è niente di grave, ho solo perso parecchio sangue. -  
\- Come vuole. Aspettate qui, vado a occuparmi dei bagagli, Usagi resterà con voi. -  
Spike si lamentò per il freddo e Usagi recuperò una coperta dal bagagliaio e la porse a Giles.  
L'Osservatore la distese sul vampiro e ne usò un lembo per coprirsi anche lui. La temperatura esterna era calda, ma si sentiva debole e aveva freddo. La perdita di sangue gli faceva girare la testa e il polso gli faceva male, ma ne era valsa la pena, almeno Spike non era più in pericolo di vita. Si sarebbe ripreso, si sarebbero ripresi entrambi.  
\- Signor Giles, se vuole può restare a casa nostra per un po'. Forse non se la sente di tornare alla villa ora che... -  
\- Sei gentile Usagi, ma voglio andare a casa. Non preoccuparti, sopravviverò anche a questo. -  
La ragazza annuì.  
\- Però deve permettermi di restare qualche giorno per aiutarvi. -  
\- Non ti metterai nei guai con le tue amiche? -  
\- Loro non sanno che siete tornati in Giappone. Ne ho parlato solo con Mamo-chan e anche lui mi ha suggerito di aspettare il momento giusto per parlarne. Haruka e Michiru ancora non vi hanno perdonato per quella storia dei talismani, sa? Haruka ha giurato di impalettare personalmente il vampiro che le ha rovinato la macchina... Oh, ecco Mamo-chan! -  
Il giovane caricò i bagagli in auto e lasciò Usagi, Giles e Spike alla vecchia villa e poi si affrettò ad andare a casa: presto sarebbe spuntato il sole e lui doveva prepararsi per andare al lavoro.

Giles lasciò che Usagi si occupasse di Spike, gli avrebbe preparato un giaciglio in cantina, al riparo dalla luce del sole, e si gettò sul letto.  
Era esausto. L'incantesimo lo aveva stancato tantissimo e poi aveva dato a Spike parecchio del suo sangue. Usagi lo aveva costretto a prendere un antidolorifico per il polso e ora il dolore si stava attenuando, lasciandolo in preda a una gradevole sonnolenza.  
Chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò al sonno.

Usagi porse il contenitore pieno di sangue al vampiro e ne mise un altro in frigorifero.  
Spike allungò una mano e prese un biscotto dal vassoio sul tavolo della cucina.  
\- Ti sei ripreso in fretta. Quando siete arrivati sembravi moribondo. -  
\- È un vantaggio dell'essere un vampiro. Si guarisce più velocemente. Giles dorme ancora?-  
Usagi annuì e Spike guardò il sangue nella tazza, preoccupato.  
\- Sono tre giorni che praticamente non fa altro. Pensi che stia bene? -  
\- Il dottore che lo ha visitato ha detto che non dobbiamo preoccuparci. È normale che dopo una forte perdita di sangue e un trauma tanto forte come la morte di una persona cara abbia bisogno di recuperare energie. La ferita sta guarendo bene per fortuna. -  
\- Se non mi avesse dato il suo sangue, sarei morto. Ha salvato tutta quella gente dagli spettri e poi ha trovato anche la forza di salvare anche me... -  
\- Anche tu hai salvato i passeggeri dell'aereo rischiando la tua vita. -  
\- Ho cercato di fare quello che avrebbe fatto Eudial. È strano sai? Quando la luce mi ha avvolto, credevo che sarei bruciato completamente, che di me sarebbe rimasta solo polvere, ma non me ne importava. Sai cosa ho pensato in quel momento? Che l'avrei rivista, che sarebbe stata lì ad aspettarmi dopo la morte e di colpo il dolore non aveva più significato. Ne sarebbe valsa la pena pur di poterla rivedere almeno una volta... -  
\- Sai Spike, sono sicura che Eudial sarebbe fiera di quello che avete fatto su quell'aereo. -  
Il vampiro le rivolse un sorriso triste e finì di bere il sangue dalla tazza senza risponderle.

La donna scese dall'aereo spingendo prepotentemente di lato gli altri passeggeri in attesa di scendere sulla scaletta e ignorando le loro proteste.  
\- Che modo primitivo di viaggiare! - Esclamò con un tono disgustato. - Costretta in una specie di scatola e obbligata a sopportare la compagnia di tanti umani per ore! -  
Un addetto alla sicurezza dell'aeroporto tentò di bloccarla, ma lei lo colpì con gesto indifferente della mano scagliandolo a parecchi metri di distanza e proseguì indisturbata.  
Un agente estrasse la pistola e la scaricò contro di lei, ma un altro gesto infastidito bloccò i proiettili facendoli cadere a terra.  
\- Ho faticato tanto per rimettere a posto questo corpo e vuoi rovinarlo, stupido umano? - Disse, mentre l'agente guardava inorridito la pistola che si liquefaceva tra le sue dita.  
La donna uscì dall'areoporto e si guardò intorno, impaziente.  
Cercò un segno della presenza dell'umano e del vampiro e si diresse in quella direzione, incurante delle auto che sfrecciavano lungo la strada.

Giles prese un dolcetto dal vassoio che Usagi gli porgeva e la ringraziò: la forma del biscotto era un po' strana e l'Osservatore non riusciva a capire se si trattasse di una medusa o di un cavallo, ma non importava. Il sapore era buono e la ragazza era stata molto gentile a cucinarli per loro. Certo la cucina avrebbe avuto bisogno di qualche ora di lavoro per essere rimessa in ordine, ma non gli dispiaceva, lavorare gli avrebbe impedito di pensare troppo.  
\- Sono contenta che si senta meglio, signor Giles. Spike era preoccupato per lei. -  
Il vampiro arrossì, imbarazzato.  
\- Non è vero! - Protestò. - È solo che se fosse morto... uh... avrei dovuto sistemare quel demone da solo... -  
Una serie di colpi sulla porta li interruppe.  
Giles si era appena alzato per andare ad aprire, quando la porta si disintegrò esplodendo in migliaia di frammenti.  
Usagi, Spike e Giles fissarono ad occhi spalancati la donna che aveva appena varcato la soglia e li guardava con freddezza.  
Il vampiro non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi: Eudial era lì, davanti a loro, viva!  
Si mosse verso di lei, ansioso di baciarla, di stringerla tra le sue braccia, di affondare i denti nella pelle delicata del suo collo, ma Giles lo trattenne.  
\- Che vuoi, Rupert?! Lasciami! -  
L'Osservatore era pallido e tremava.  
\- Spike. Non è lei, non vedi i suoi occhi?! -  
\- Lasciami! -  
Spike si liberò con uno strattone e corse verso la ragazza, ma lei lo guardò con aria disgustata e alzò una mano, respingendolo con violenza e facendolo rotolare in terra ai piedi di Giles.  
\- Non osare sfiorarmi, essere impuro! -  
Giles si mise davanti ad Usagi, come per proteggerla e si rivolse a quella donna identica a Eudial.  
\- Chi sei? Come osi apparire con questo aspetto?! -  
La donna lo guardò irritata.  
\- Quanta arroganza, umano! Io ti concedo quello che vuoi e tu sei tanto villano da costringermi a viaggiare in aereo e poi osi parlarmi con questo tono? Avrei dovuto pensarci meglio prima di esaudire il tuo desiderio! -  
Giles la guardò incredulo.  
\- Xinuxunil. -  
La donna sorrise.  
\- Finalmente ci sei arrivato. Oh, è incredibile quanto voi esseri inferiori siate lenti. Ecco, questo è il punto in cui dovreste cadere in ginocchio e adorarmi. -  
L'Osservatore scosse la testa.  
\- Perchè... perché nel suo corpo? -  
Xinuxunil si avvicinò a Giles, studiandolo con aria di superiorità.  
\- Si, gli umani sono decisamente tonti. E mi dispiace dirlo, ma tu non fai eccezione. A cosa credi che serva il sacrificio del Prescelto? Come potrebbe una dea superiore come me mostrarsi ai vostri occhi imperfetti se non utilizzando un involucro di carne e sangue? -  
\- Cosa ne è stato di Eudial? Dov'è la sua anima? -  
Xinuxunil gli mise una mano intorno al collo e strinse leggermente.  
\- Se non la smetti di interrompermi ti decapito come un pollo. - Lo minacciò, poi rise frivolamente e riprese a parlare. - Dicevo? Ah, si, di solito i corpi dei Prescelti vengono trasformati in pura energia luminosa, come quando sono apparsa davanti a voi per la prima volta, ma vista la natura del tuo desiderio, per poter affrontare Birurugatesu mi serviva un corpo integro. È stato un lavoro lungo e noioso restituire la forma originale a questo e voi come mi avete ringraziata? Partendo in tutta fretta e costringendomi a seguirvi in quell'aereo schifoso e puzzolente, trascinandomi dietro questo corpo limitato! Ma dico, che vi costava evocarmi direttamente nel posto in cui si nasconde Birurugatesu?! Senza contare che l'altro desiderio ha complicato ulteriormente le cose! -  
Giles la guardò confuso.  
\- Quale altro desiderio? Io ti ho chiesto solo di sconfiggere il demone... -  
Xinuxunil sorrise con indulgenza.  
\- Il desiderio del tuo cuore era diverso da quello che mi hai chiesto. Non potevo ignorare un desiderio tanto forte e sincero. -  
\- Eudial... Eudial è viva? -  
\- Purtroppo si. Di solito l'anima dei prescelti si stacca per sempre dal corpo che mi ospita, ma, dovendo esaudire il tuo desiderio, stavolta le cose sono andate diversamente. A proposito vampiro, se non ho accolto il tuo desiderio è stato perché avevo già esaudito quello dell'umano e non potevo farla resuscitare due volte, non credi? -  
Spike si alzò in piedi.  
\- Dov'è ora?! -  
Xinuxunil si strinse nelle spalle.  
\- Questo è il problema. È qui, in questo corpo. Devo dire che è piuttosto fastidiosa come sensazione non avere pieno dominio del corpo ospite. Non mi era mai successo prima di incarnarmi in un corpo già dotato di un'anima. È irritante, direi. Potrebbe addirittura limitare i miei immensi poteri. Beh, adesso sono stufa di parlare con degli esseri inferiori, a dopo. -

Giles vide la ragazza chiudere gli occhi per qualche secondo e la guardò ansioso, ancora incapace di credere alle parole della dea. Quando lei lo guardò, ogni dubbio si dissolse e fu come se un raggio di sole fosse penetrato nel suo cuore: quella davanti a lui era Eudial.  
La abbracciò forte, stringendola come se temesse di vederla svanire nuovamente, poi si rese conto che Spike era rimasto lì in piedi a guardarli senza osare avvicinarsi e incluse anche lui nell'abbraccio.  
Usagi non aveva capito molto di quello che era successo, ma di una cosa era certa: quelle sul viso di Giles, Spike ed Eudial erano lacrime di gioia.

 


	19. The Goddess I Am

Eudial appoggiò la testa alla spalla di Giles, seduto accanto a lei sul divano e passò un braccio intorno al collo di Spike, carezzandogli i capelli biondi con la mano. Il vampiro si era addormentato steso sul divano, con la testa appoggiata alle gambe di Eudial e sorrideva nel sonno.  
La ragazza si sentiva felice, completamente felice in quel momento.  
Quella notte, all'Argentario il suo corpo si era dissolto fra le braccia dei due uomini e l'ultima cosa che aveva sentito prima che la sua coscienza si perdesse nell'oscurità era stato il loro dolore.  
Si era svegliata poco più tardi, completamente immersa nella luce di Xinuxunil e si era commossa nel vedere la sofferenza di Giles e l'amore che Spike aveva messo nel suo desiderio. Poi Xinuxunil aveva radunato le particelle di energia in cui si era dissolto il suo corpo e aveva iniziato a restituire loro la forma originale, ma di quel periodo Eudial ricordava ben poco, solo un intervallo di dolce oblio, immersa nella luce pulsante della dea. Si era ritrovata nel suo corpo, ma era la dea ad averne il controllo e lei non poteva contrastarne il potere. Se voleva, poteva essere consapevole di quello che faceva Xinuxunil, ma era faticoso e in ogni caso non poteva influenzarne le azioni, quindi, quando la dea aveva il controllo del corpo, lei restava in una sorta di sonno per la maggior parte del tempo.  
Giles ogni tanto la guardava come incantato.  
\- Sei sicura di stare bene? -  
Eudial sorrise.  
\- Me lo hai già chiesto almeno una ventina di volte oggi. Sto bene, Giles, non ti preoccupare. -  
\- Scusami, è che non mi sembra ancora vero che tu sia qui. Ho il terrore di potermi svegliare da un momento all'altro e scoprire che sia tutto un sogno. -  
La ragazza lo baciò sulla guancia.  
\- Sono qui. Non è un sogno, sono davvero qui. Ti sono mancata così tanto? -  
L'Osservatore sospirò.  
\- Non puoi nemmeno immaginare quanto. Ti prego, non fare mai più una cosa del genere. -  
\- Mi dispiace, Giles. Non volevo farvi soffrire, ma non potevo uccidere uno di voi due. Non potrei mai. -  
\- L'importante è che ora tu sia qui. - Giles si interruppe e sorrise. - Stavo per chiederti se stai bene, ma forse l'ho già fatto, vero? -  
Eudial lo guardò divertita.  
\- Si, mi pare di si. Il tuo polso come va, piuttosto? È lo stesso che ti eri fratturato, vero? -  
Giles annuì.  
\- Mi hanno messo dei punti, ora non fa più male. -  
Eudial guardò teneramente il vampiro addormentato.  
\- Grazie per averlo salvato, Giles. Senza il tuo sangue sarebbe morto. -  
\- Se Spike non avesse combattuto contro gli spettri, saremmo morti tutti. È molto cambiato ultimamente. -  
La ragazza si chinò come per baciare il vampiro, ma poi si alzò di scatto in piedi, facendo rotolare Spike per terra.  
Giles la guardò, sorpreso da quel gesto improvviso.  
\- Che schifo! - Disse la ragazza. ? Come si fa a voler baciare una creatura come quella?! Umano, dovresti impedire certe oscenità! -  
Spike la fissò esterrefatto: non capiva, un momento prima stava dormendo tranquillo e sentiva la mano di Eudial che lo carezzava e il momento dopo era per terra con lei che gli gridava contro? Guardò Giles cercando una spiegazione e l'Osservatore disse una singola parola.  
\- Xinuxunil. -  
\- È ancora dentro al suo corpo? -  
\- Oh, cielo, oltre a essere uno schifoso vampiro è pure tardo! Finchè il desiderio non sarà esaudito e Birurugatesu sconfitto, sono costretta a questa esistenza limitata, vuoi che te lo spieghi in antico egizio? -  
La dea ripetè l'ultima frase nella lingua antica.  
Giles la guardò interessato.  
\- Ah, allora è così che si pronuncia! Che geroglifico si usa per l'ultima parola? -  
Spike gli rivolse un'occhiataccia.  
\- Senti un po', Xinu-cosa, perché non ti sbrighi ad esaudire il desiderio e ti togli di torno? -  
\- Non pensare che mi diverta a stare in compagnia di un umano e di un essere spregevole come te! Se fosse possibile sconfiggere così facilmente Birurugatesu lo avrei già fatto! Questo corpo è limitato e la presenza di Eudial mi intralcia. Prima di affrontare quel demone devo farci l'abitudine. Nel frattempo potreste divertirvi a far fuori i suoi scagnozzi. -  
\- Lo sapevo, è una fregatura. Noi dovremmo rischiare la vita mentre lei se ne sta con le mani in mano. -  
\- Se Birurugatesu scoprisse che sono in questo corpo prima che sia pronta ad affrontarlo, ucciderebbe sicuramente Eudial e prenderebbe precauzioni per difendersi da me.In quel caso sarei costretta a ritirarmi, lasciandolo libero di distruggere il mondo, non credo sia quello che vogliate. Se usassi il mio potere per uccidere uno dei suoi demoni, lui lo verrebbe a sapere subito. -  
Spike non le rispose e uscì dalla stanza sbattendo la porta.  
\- Che villano! - Commentò la dea. - Umano, vieni con me! Conducimi nei luoghi in cui gli esseri inferiori si procurano i vestiti. -  
\- Cosa? -  
Xinuxunil guardò i vestiti che indossava con disgusto.  
\- Ti sembra questo l'abbigliamento adatto a una dea? Una maglietta di una stoffa rozza come il cotone e una gonna così corta? -  
\- Perchè, cosa c'è che non va? Mi sembra che ti stiano bene... -  
\- Potranno andare bene per voi esseri inferiori! Una dea ha bisogno di classe, delle stoffe più pregiate. Ora vieni senza discutere! -  
Afferrò Giles per un braccio e lo strinse con forza sovrumana, trascinandolo fuori di casa.  
L'Osservatore si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di dolore e la dea allentò leggermente la presa.  
\- Continuo a dimenticare quanto siate fragili voi mortali. Che ti serva di lezione per la prossima volta che ti verrà voglia di essere irrispettoso con una dea. -  
Giles ansimò. Il dolore era quasi insopportabile e sentiva scorrere il sangue lungo il braccio dai punti dove erano affondate le dita di Xinuxunil.  
La dea sbuffò, impaziente.  
\- E va bene, basta che la smetti di lamentarti, sei noioso. -  
Alzò un dito e sfiorò il braccio di Giles, risanando le ferite che gli aveva provocato.  
\- Ecco, ora sei come nuovo, non era mia intenzione danneggiarti. Ora andiamo. -  
Giles la guardò negli occhi.  
\- Di solito ci si scusa. -  
\- Cosa? -  
\- Mi hai fatto male. Se davvero non era tua intenzione dovresti almeno scusarti. -  
La dea lo guardò esterrefatta: come osava un essere inferiore parlarle a quel modo?  
\- Sei coraggioso per essere una creatura mortale. Potrei ucciderti per esserti rivolto a me con tanta impudenza lo sai vero? -  
\- Fai come ti pare, tanto nessuno può impedirtelo, mi sembra. -  
Xinuxunil scoppiò a ridere, divertita.  
\- Mi piaci, umano. La gente che ti adora strisciando ai tuoi piedi è gratificante, ma alla fine annoia, non trovi? -  
La dea si avviò verso il cancello del giardino, poi notò che Giles non la stava seguendo e si voltò a guardarlo.  
\- Allora? Andiamo? -  
Giles non si mosse.  
\- Se speri che mi scusi, scordatelo, gli dei non fanno cose del genere. Dovresti essermi grato perché ti ho guarito e perché non sono in collera con te. -  
L'Osservatore sospirò rendendosi conto che era inutile discutere di educazione con una dea immortale che aveva il potere di fare qualunque cosa volesse.  
La raggiunse rassegnato.  
\- Va bene, andiamo se vuoi, ma dovremo prendere il treno, la mia macchina è andata distrutta qualche tempo fa e ci vorrà ancora qualche giorno prima che arrivi il furgone che ho usato in Europa. Non so se prendere la metropolitana sia una cosa che si addice a una dea. -  
\- Qualunque cosa è meglio di questi orribili vestiti! -

Giles guardò fuori dal finestrino del treno, leggermente a disagio per la folla che premeva alle sue spalle. Xinuxunil si guardava intorno inorridita, cercando di evitare il minimo contatto con gli altri passeggeri.  
\- È troppo orribile! - Disse. - Come fate a sopportarlo, voi esseri umani? Ci vediamo dopo, quando saremo arrivati al negozio! -  
Eudial scosse la testa, guardandosi intorno stupita.  
\- Giles? Dove siamo? Che ci facciamo qui? -  
L'Osservatore sospirò, sollevato.  
\- Eudial. Meno male. -  
\- Cosa è successo? -  
\- Diciamo che Xinuxunil non approva i tuoi gusti in fatto di abbigliamento. -  
Le raccontò in fretta quello che era successo ed Eudial avvampò di rabbia.  
\- Cosa?! Ha osato ferirti? Non me ne importa niente se è una dea, la prossima volta che mi capita fra le mani le cavo gli occhi! -  
\- Credo che sarebbe un po' doloroso, visto che è nel tuo corpo. -  
\- Accidenti, è vero! Ma non può permettersi di farti del male! -  
Giles si appoggiò con la schiena alla parete del treno.  
\- È una dea. Credo che possa permettersi di fare quello che vuole, purtoppo. -

 


	20. Vampire's Tears

Spike sospirò, frustrato.  
\- Sei così bella, Eudial. Non so cosa darei per poterti stringere a me e mordere quel tuo collo così morbido... -  
Le ragazza gli carezzò i capelli, tentando di reprimere l'irritazione che sentiva: Xinuxunil la faceva infuriare, ma lei non voleva sfogare quella rabbia su Spike che non ne aveva alcuna colpa.  
\- Mi mancano i tuoi morsi, Spike, ma ogni volta che ti sfioro, quella dea lunatica prende il controllo e ti tratta male, come se io non fossi libera di fare quello che mi pare del mio corpo! -  
\- Spero solo che si sbrighi a sloggiare, voglio averti tutta per me. - Le sussurrò con passione, poi la guardò negli occhi, emozionato. - Davvero mi ami? Dicevi la verità quella notte? -  
Eudial sorrise dolcemente, poi la sua espressione si indurì.  
\- Certo che no! Chi potrebbe amare un vampiro? -  
Spike la guardò allibito, poi si rese conto che era Xinuxunil a parlare.  
\- Ancora tu? Che diavolo vuoi? -  
\- Creatura Oscura, dovresti essere un po' più realista. Come pretendi che una donna si innamori di un essere inferiore come te? Di una creatura della notte che si nutre di sangue, - pronunciò l'ultima parola con disgusto, - di qualcuno che non potrà mai starle accanto alla luce del sole, di un morto che cammina? Tu sei un essere inferiore, vampiro, non puoi negarlo. Sei un abominio, una creatura impura che non dovrebbe nemmeno esistere, figuriamoci aspirare all'amore. La morte è il tuo regno e a quello dovresti appartenere, tornatene alla tua tomba e non mescolarti con i vivi! -  
Spike ascoltò le parole di Xinuxunil dapprima con rabbia, ma poi si rese conto che molte di quelle frasi gli suonavano dolorosamente vere e riaprivano vecchie ferite nel suo cuore. Quante volte, quando era ancora vivo, lo avevano chiamato "essere inferiore", deridendolo? Quante volte si era sentito inadeguato per la donna che amava? E ora non era nemmeno vivo. Cosa avrebbe potuto offrire a Eudial? Una vita isolata, lontana dalla luce del sole, legata a un morto di secoli più vecchio di lei. Prima o poi se ne sarebbe stancata e allora forse sarebbe stata lei a dirgli le parole che ora gli aveva detto Xinuxunil.  
Non avrebbe potuto sopportarlo e il solo pensiero gli fece fare quello che non avrebbe mai voluto che avvenisse davanti alla dea: Spike scoppiò a piangere.

Giles spense la tv, leggermente preoccupato: le previsioni del tempo annunciavano che una violenta tempesta si sarebbe abbattuta su Tokyo quella notte e lui temeva che la casa avrebbe potuto restare danneggiata. Sarebbe stato meglio avvisare Eudial e Spike e sbarrare le imposte delle finestre, rinforzandole affinché il vento non rompesse i vetri.  
L'Osservatore entrò nella stanza di Eudial proprio mentre il vampiro ne usciva di corsa, urtandolo e scappando via prima che potesse rivolgergli la parola.  
Giles lo sentì sbattere la porta della cantina e rimase a fissare il corridoio in direzione delle scale, leggermente perplesso. Si sbagliava, oppure il vampiro era davvero in lacrime?  
Entrò nella stanza.  
\- Ah, Xinuxunil. - Disse, riconoscendola immediatamente.  
Anche se la dea era nello stesso corpo di Eudial, lui era in grado di capire con un solo sguardo quale delle due lo stesse controllando.  
\- Umano, desideri parlare con la tua dea? -  
\- Uh... no, volevo solo chiedere a Eudial di aiutarmi a sbarrare le finestre. Sta per arrivare una tempesta e... -  
Xinuxunil lo interruppe con un sorriso.  
\- Fatto. -  
\- Fatto? -  
\- Le finestre sono a posto. A che pro chiedere aiuto a un essere mortale quando ti trovi davanti a una dea? -  
Giles la guardò, un po' confuso.  
\- Ah...grazie... ma cosa è successo a Spike? -  
La dea rise.  
\- È solo un essere inferiore e non è nemmeno in grado di affrontare la realtà senza piangere come un lattante. -  
Giles si accigliò, negli ultimi tempi aveva iniziato a conoscere meglio Spike e sapeva che il vampiro aveva sofferto molto per la morte di Eudial. Condividere quel dolore li aveva avvicinati e aveva fatto capire a Giles che in fondo il vampiro non era tanto diverso da lui.  
\- Cosa gli hai fatto? -  
Xinuxunil lo guardò minacciosa.  
\- Cos'è che sento nel tuo tono, mortale? È forse una critica quella che odo? -  
\- Cosa hai detto a Spike? - Chiese Giles senza cambiare espressione.  
\- Semplicemente la verità e cioè che è un essere inferiore indegno di essere amato. -  
\- Sei una dea crudele, Xinuxunil, perché gli hai detto una cosa del genere? -  
In un attimo, Xinuxunil fu davanti a lui e con un solo sguardo lo fece sbattere contro il muro con violenza.  
\- Non osare parlarmi con quel tono, mai più! Misero umano arrogante! Se proprio vuoi saperlo, ho fatto un favore a quella creatura immonda dicendogli come stanno le cose. È un vampiro, un essere innaturale che gode della morte altrui, una creatura che striscia nell'oscurità rubando la vita agli esseri innocenti! Non deve farsi illusioni, è un mostro, non deve mescolarsi agli esseri viventi! -  
Giles cercò di muoversi, ma il potere della dea lo teneva schiacciato contro il muro.  
\- Ha anche lui un'anima, - ribattè Giles - ha dei sentimenti anche se è un vampiro e tu li hai feriti. Non è giusto far soffrire la gente senza motivo. Sei una dea crudele. -  
Xinuxunil lo guardò furiosa e Giles gridò di dolore, sentendosi trafiggere la pelle da centinaia di spilli invisibili.  
\- Ecco, ora sono una dea crudele, contento? -  
Xinuxunil si avvicinò all'Osservatore e lo scosse con forza, costringendolo a guardarla negli occhi, poi entrò nella sua mente violando i suoi pensieri più intimi e costringendolo a rivivere i ricordi più dolorosi.  
\- Questo è essere crudeli secondo te, umano? Sbattervi in faccia la realtà? Rivelare la verità ad esseri troppo inferiori per accettarla? Guarda bene i tuoi ricordi, mortale, sono io l'origine del tuo dolore, oppure quello che ti fa soffrire è già nel tuo cuore? Sono io che ti ho impedito di giungere in tempo per salvare la tua Buffy? Sono forse stata io a possedere la tua mente e a costringerti a fare del male? Sono stata io a rendere il vampiro quello che è? E allora sono crudele solo perché vi mostro quello che è già presente in voi?! -  
Xinuxunil lasciò andare Giles e l'uomo crollò a terra, sconvolto per il dolore e per l'intrusione della dea nella sua mente.  
Rimase a terra, rannicchiato contro il muro, ansimando affannosamente. Sentì confusamente la porta di casa che sbatteva e si rese conto che la dea era uscita.  
Lentamente si rialzò in piedi appoggiandosi alla parete e fissò l'impronta insanguinata della sua mano sul muro prima di rendersi conto che tutta la sua pelle era coperta da minuscole goccioline di sangue, come se gli spilli che lo avevano trafitto fossero stati reali. Eppure il dolore fisico causatogli dalla dea era minore rispetto a quello provocatogli dai ricordi che lo aveva costretto a rivivere, si sentiva come se la sua stessa anima stesse sanguinando al pari della sua pelle.

Giles si trascinò fino alla porta della cantina e la aprì, iniziando a scendere le scale. Poteva sentire i singhiozzi soffocati del vampiro nel silenzio assoluto della casa.  
\- Spike? - Chiamò sottovoce e sentì i singhiozzi che si fermavano di colpo. Lo chiamò di nuovo. -Spike?-  
\- Vattene, Osservatore! - Gridò il vampiro cercando di nascondere il tremito nella voce. - Lasciami in pace! -  
Giles individuò il vampiro gettato a terra nell'angolo più scuro della cantina e si avvicinò a lui lentamente.  
Spike sospirò, ma continuò a dargli le spalle.  
\- Ti prego, Rupert, vai via. - Gli chiese tristemente. - Risparmiami almeno questa umiliazione, non guardarmi mentre sono in questo stato. Per favore, Rupert. -  
Spike sentì che l'Osservatore non si era mosso e che continuava a restare in silenzio dietro di lui. Stava per cacciarlo via rabbiosamente, quando si rese conto che c'era qualcosa di strano.  
Sangue.  
Odore di sangue.  
Spike si voltò di scatto e rimase impietrito nel vedere le ferite sul volto e sulla pelle dell'Osservatore, ma la cosa che lo colpì di più fu l'espressione di Giles.  
\- Rupert?! Cosa ti è successo? Santo cielo, sei completamente coperto di sangue! È stata lei? -  
Giles annuì debolmente.  
\- Cosa ti ha fatto? -  
L'Osservatore vacillò leggermente e sedette in terra vicino al vampiro, cercando di accennare un sorriso senza riuscirci troppo bene.  
\- Più o meno quello che ha fatto a te, solo che nel mio caso ci ha messo un po' più di rabbia. -  
Spike rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto, incapace di trattenere le lacrime che continuavano a scivolargli sul viso. Nella penombra si rese conto che anche Giles era più o meno nelle sue stesse condizioni e si chiese cosa gli avesse detto Xinuxunil per ridurlo in quel modo. Si chiese anche perché la dea se la fosse presa anche con lui, di solito era ben disposta nei confronti dell'Osservatore.  
\- Stai bene? -  
Giles chiuse gli occhi, appoggiandosi con la schiena alla parete.  
\- Passerà. Non preoccuparti, Spike. Tutto passa col tempo. -  
\- Tranne quello che si è. Rupert, senti... -  
Giles aprì gli occhi, voltando il viso leggermente verso il vampiro.  
\- Pensi che quello che mi ha detto sia vero? Sono veramente indegno del suo amore? -  
\- Spike, tu sei un vampiro. Non è facile dividere la vita con una persona che non può uscire di giorno e che è costretta a bere sangue, ci sono mille ostacoli a una relazione del genere, di questo te ne rendi conto, no? -  
Il vampiro chinò la testa tristemente.  
Giles gli posò una mano sulla spalla e quando Spike alzò lo sguardo su di lui, gli sorrise.  
\- Ma tu la ami. La ami con tutto il tuo cuore e sei riuscito ad amarla anche quando non avevi un anima, sebbene ciò possa sembrare impossibile. Ecco, questo non sarà mai indegno. Spike, non sarà facile, ci saranno mille difficoltà e non è detto che alla fine riuscirete ad essere felici insieme, ma in fondo non è sempre così quando si dà il proprio cuore a un'altra persona? -  
Spike lo guardò, sorpreso, poi scoppiò in lacrime.  
\- Ma perché la gente continua a chiamarmi "essere inferiore"? È sempre stato così, anche quando ero umano. Forse è la verità... Accidenti, ora sono patetico... -  
Giles rimase stupito per qualche secondo, quando Spike gli gettò le braccia al collo, singhiozzando contro la sua spalla, poi si rilassò, lasciando che il vampiro si sfogasse.  
\- Spike. - Lo chiamò non appena il pianto del vampiro si fu un po' calmato. - Ricordati una cosa Spike, nessuna creatura in grado di amare potrà mai essere definita "essere inferiore". Avrei dovuto dirlo a Xinuxunil. Forse se non avesse reagito in quel modo lo avrei fatto. -  
Si interruppe, in preda a una fitta di dolore.  
\- Ma forse non è stata una mossa molto intelligente mettersi a litigare con una dea. -  
Spike si scostò da Giles e lo guardò come se avesse scoperto un lato dell'Osservatore che non aveva mai considerato in passato.  
\- Tu ti sei messo a litigare con Xinuxunil per difendere me?! È per questo che ti ha ferito? -  
Giles sorrise stancamente nel vedere l'espressione stupefatta del vampiro.  
\- Sono scemo vero? -  
\- Abbastanza. -  
Spike non riusciva a capire se gli venisse più da ridere o da piangere e finì per fare entrambe le cose insieme. L'Osservatore lo imitò.

Giles si svegliò a causa dello schianto secco di un tuono. Si era addormentato contro la spalla di Spike, esausto per l'attacco di Xinuxunil. L'intrusione della dea nella sua mente lo faceva ancora stare male, aveva scavato tra i suoi ricordi più dolorosi, riaprendo vecchie ferite ed esponendole all'aria. Si fece forza, cercando di pensare ad altro e svegliò Spike. Anche il vampiro era ancora piuttosto sconvolto, ma per entrambi il peggio era passato. Le ferite si sarebbero rimarginate e il dolore sarebbe stato dimenticato.  
Il vampiro lo aiutò a rialzarsi ed entrambi salirono al piano di sopra.  
Col tramonto era arrivata anche la tempesta e il vento ululava intorno alla casa, mentre la pioggia batteva furiosamente sul tetto.  
La corrente era saltata e un lampo illuminò a giorno la casa.  
Giles sentì un brivido che gli correva lungo la schiena.  
\- Santo cielo, Spike! Xinuxunil è uscita di casa, prima! -  
Spike lo guardò spaventato.  
\- Vuoi dire che... -  
Giles annuì.  
\- Si. Eudial è là fuori. -

 


	21. Storm

Spike guardò la tempesta che infuriava all'esterno della casa, sbirciando tra le fessure delle imposte sbarrate.  
\- Cosa facciamo? Eudial potrebbe essere in pericolo là fuori! -  
Giles scosse la testa.  
\- Non sappiamo dove possa essere. Tokyo è troppo grande per cercarla a caso e non abbiamo nemmeno un'auto... I poteri di Xinuxunil dovrebbero essere in grado di proteggerla... -  
Spike gli puntò una torcia elettrica in faccia, indicando il sangue secco sul volto di Giles.  
\- Oh si, abbiamo visto quanto sia affidabile quella dea. Sarei molto più tranquillo se Eudial fosse da sola là fuori. Quanto all'auto... beh posso pensarci io, in qualche secolo di malvagità ho imparato qualcosa. -  
Giles esitò per un istante, poi lo schianto secco dell'ennesimo fulmine lo fece trasalire e annuì.  
\- Va bene, procurati un'auto. -  
Spike sparì fuori dalla porta, ingoiato dalla notte e dalla tempesta.

Giles spinse la porta, riuscendo a richiuderla nonostante il vento che gli sbatteva l'acqua addosso e cercò di calmarsi e pensare coerentemente.  
Sia Xinuxunil che Eudial erano forti, non doveva preoccuparsi troppo, in ogni caso se la sarebbero cavata. Probabilmente Eudial aveva già trovato riparo da qualche parte.  
Ma allora perché non si faceva viva almeno con una telefonata?  
Forse Xinuxunil aveva ancora il controllo, e quello era già più preoccupante, visto il comportamento che aveva avuto poche ore prima.  
Sempre che non ci fossero di mezzo i demoni.  
Giles sperò che almeno loro avessero il buon senso di restarsene nelle loro tane quella notte.  
Aprì il rubinetto dell'acqua calda, ma lo scaldabagno era fuori uso per la mancanza di elettricità e l'Osservatore si sciacquò il viso con l'acqua gelida, cercando di togliersi dal viso il sangue secco. Le minuscole ferite bruciavano, ma non era nulla di serio, la dea avrebbe potuto ferirlo molto più gravemente se avesse voluto, probabilmente intendeva solo dargli una lezione.  
Eudial sarebbe andata su tutte le furie se avesse saputo quello che era successo e Giles decise che non le avrebbe detto nulla. Se già le cose erano complicate così, lui non osava immaginare cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se Eudial avesse deciso di dichiarare guerra a Xinuxunil.  
Sospirò. Avrebbe dovuto far capire anche a Spike che era meglio non dire nulla e non sarebbe stato facile.

Il vampiro bussò alla porta e Giles uscì di casa e si diressero correndo verso la macchina parcheggiata subito fuori dal cancello. L'Osservatore mise la grossa borsa che aveva portato sul sedile posteriore e si mise al posto di guida della decappottabile gialla.  
Guardò l'auto con aria critica.  
\- Spike, non potevi rubare qualcosa di più adatto e meno appariscente? -  
\- Perchè, non trovi che sia un'auto di classe? -  
\- Si, ma per affrontare una tempesta sarebbe stato meglio qualcosa di più solido, magari un auto con un vero tetto e non una capote di stoffa, che ne dici? -  
\- Questo ho trovato. Se non ti va bene puoi anche andare a piedi. Ora ti decidi a mettere in moto? -  
\- Va bene, va bene. Hai il cellulare? Nel caso in cui Eudial chiamasse. -  
Giles avviò il motore e premette prudentemente l'acceleratore.

Spike si mise a frugare nell'auto: erano ore che giravano senza trovare traccia di Eudial mentre la tempesta continuava ad infuriare. Sia lui che Giles erano preoccupati per la ragazza, ma a un certo punto l'Osservatore era stato costretto a fermare l'auto in un vicolo tra due palazzi, impossibilitato a proseguire dalla furia degli elementi. Erano fermi da almeno mezzora e Spike si era messo a cercare qualcosa che li aiutasse a passare il tempo e spezzasse un po' la tensione.  
Scovò un album da disegno sul sedile posteriore e si mise a sfogliarlo distrattamente.  
\- Non rovinare nulla. - Gli disse Giles. - Quando avremo trovato Eudial restituiremo questa macchina al legittimo proprietario nelle stesse identiche condizioni in cui la abbiamo trovata. -  
Spike annuì guardando un disegno, poi alzò l'album e lo mostrò all'Osservatore.  
\- Dì un po', Rupert, ma questa non è casa nostra? -  
Giles esaminò lo schizzo accigliandosi. La casa disegnata su quell'album era inequivocabilmente la loro! Sfogliò le altre pagine dell'album, colto da un presentimento, poi aprì il cassetto del cruscotto e cercò i documenti dell'auto. Quando lesse il nome del proprietario si lasciò sfuggire un'imprecazione.  
Spike lo guardò sorpreso.  
\- Che ti prende, Rupert? -  
Giles gli tirò il libretto di circolazione e appoggiò la testa al volante.  
\- Accidenti, Spike, di tutte le migliaia di auto che potevi scegliere, dovevi rubare proprio la macchina di Haruka Tenou?! -

Eudial rabbrividì e cercò di ripararsi contro il muro di un palazzo senza troppo successo. La pioggia gelida la sferzava senza tregua e lei indossava soltanto uno dei ridicoli abiti di seta leggera pretesi da Xinuxunil che continuava ad appiccicarsi alla sua pelle.  
Maledisse la dea, prima decideva di andarsene a spasso sotto la tempesta e poi, al minimo accenno di disagio e freddo, fuggiva lasciandole il controllo del corpo. Per giunta Xinuxunil l'aveva mollata in una zona industriale, senza alcuna traccia di abitazioni o negozi.  
Eudial camminava da ore in cerca di un posto dove ripararsi o di un telefono e si sentiva congelare. Giurò che se fosse riuscita a non morire assiderata, l'avrebbe fatta pagare a Xinuxunil in qualche modo. Scorse una cabina telefonica in lontananza e si diresse in quella direzione.

Giles trasalì nel sentire lo squillo del cellulare e guardò Spike ansiosamente. Il vampiro rispose, sollevato nel sentire la voce di Eudial, poi passò il telefono a Giles.  
L'Osservatore riuscì a capire il posto in cui si trovava la ragazza e le disse di restare nella cabina, al riparo e loro sarebbero arrivati il più presto possibile, poi la linea si interruppe e restituì il telefono a Spike.  
Mise in moto l'auto, avviandosi prudentemente, ma il più in fretta possibile verso la zona industriale.

Eudial sedette in terra, appoggiandosi con la schiena al vetro della cabina e chiuse gli occhi. Si sentiva male, era scossa da brividi di febbre e le stava venendo un forte mal di testa. Non era giusto che quella dea prepotente facesse il suo comodo con il suo corpo, ma la cosa che la faceva arrabbiare di più era che continuasse a trattare male Spike e Giles. Xinuxunil trattava il vampiro come un essere immondo e costringeva l'Osservatore ad accontentarla in ogni suo capriccio, come se fosse stato il suo schiavo, mentre lei non poteva fare nulla per riprendersi il controllo del corpo.  
Eudial si chiese se sarebbe riuscita almeno a fare la cosa opposta, ovvero rinchiudersi nel suo sonno e costringere la dea a restare nel corpo anche quando non voleva. Xinuxunil poteva lasciarle il corpo, ma se lei si fosse rifiutata di riprenderlo allora forse la dea sarebbe stata costretta a restarci.  
Aprì gli occhi e guardò la pioggia che scorreva lungo il vetro della cabina. Si accorse che una macchina gialla si era fermata lì davanti e in pochi secondi Giles spalancò la porta della cabina, sollevandola tra le braccia e stringendola forte.

L'Osservatore depose Eudial sul sedile posteriore dell'auto e rimase al suo fianco, abbracciandola per riscaldarla. La ragazza era fradicia e tremava di freddo e Giles la avvolse in una coperta asciutta.  
Spike la guardava, preoccupato, ma non osava toccarla per timore di risvegliare Xinuxunil.  
Giles lo rassicurò con un gesto.  
\- Spike, puoi guidare tu? Va tutto bene ora, non è ferita. -  
Il vampiro annuì e mise in moto l'auto di Haruka.  
Giles si permise di rilassarsi un po'. Alla fine erano riusciti a ritrovare Eudial e tutto quello che era successo non avrebbe avuto conseguenze gravi. Di fronte a questo, la sofferenza inflittagli da Xinuxunil perdeva importanza, non contava più nulla.  
Eudial si aggrappava a lui con forza. Gli faceva un po' male a causa dei lividi provocatigli dalla dea quando lo aveva sbattuto contro il muro, ma anche quello non era importante.  
Passò una mano fra i capelli bagnati di Eudial in un gesto di conforto e la ragazza alzò la testa di scatto, guardandolo negli occhi.  
Giles la fissò preoccupato, raramente aveva visto un'espressione tanto furiosa negli occhi di Eudial. Ricordò la prima volta che si erano incontrati, quando lui aveva creduto che fosse un demone e aveva tentato di ucciderla.  
\- La odio. - Sussurrò la ragazza. - Ma la pagherà. -  
L'Osservatore aprì la bocca per parlare, ma Eudial lo interruppe.  
\- No Giles, non cercare di calmarmi, ne ho abbastanza. Sarà pure una dea, ma sono stufa della sua arroganza! Da quando è apparsa non ha fatto altro che pretendere, chiedere, esigere. Ha abusato del mio corpo, non fa che maltrattare Spike e ti ha anche ferito. Finchè si tratta di indossare questi stupidi vestiti, posso anche lasciar perdere, ma se fa male alle persone a cui tengo non ho intenzione di tollerarlo! - Si bloccò, notando le piccole ferite sulla pelle di Giles e alzò una mano a carezzargli il viso.  
\- Ma sei ferito... Santo cielo, Giles, sei pieno di taglietti... -  
\- No... no, ti assicuro che non è nulla. -  
\- È stata lei, vero? - Chiese, gelida. - Lo ha fatto di nuovo? Ti ha ferito ancora?! Cosa voleva stavolta, gioielli? O uno schiavo personale? -  
\- Non è successo niente di grave... te lo assicuro. Non è niente. Eudial, calmati ora. Credo che tu abbia la febbre, se ti agiti così, poi starai peggio. -  
Eudial lo guardò, con un sorriso crudele che gli fece venire i brividi.  
\- Oh, ma esattamente quello che spero. Te lo assicuro, non chiedo di meglio, Giles. -  
L'Osservatore la guardò preoccupato, temendo che stesse delirando.  
Eudial scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Non sono pazza, Giles, non guardarmi così. È solo che stavolta Xinuxunil avrà una bella lezione. È stata lei a farmi ammalare, mi sembra giusto che ora sia lei a subirne le conseguenze. -  
Gli spiegò brevemente quello che intendeva fare.  
\- Puoi davvero bloccarla e costringerla a mantenere il controllo del corpo? -  
Eudial annuì.  
-Credo di si. Mi dispiace per voi che dovrete sopportarla più a lungo, ma stavolta ha esagerato, deve pagare per quello che ha fatto. -  
Sfiorò la guancia di Giles con le labbra, poi appoggiò la testa alla sua spalla e chiuse gli occhi, rinchiudendosi nell'oblio.

 


	22. Grateful for a Wish

Giles si stese sul divano, cercando di dormire un po'. Si sentiva stanco e aveva bisogno di riposare prima che Xinuxunil lo chiamasse di nuovo.  
La dea non aveva preso bene quello che aveva fatto Eudial, costringendola a restare in un corpo malato e a sopportarne i disagi come una comune mortale, ma non aveva potuto farci nulla. Incarnandosi in un essere umano, i suoi poteri erano molto legati alle condizioni del corpo e attualmente il corpo in cui si trovava era troppo debole per poterle permettere di spezzare le difese di Eudial.  
Non appena si era accorta di quello che era successo, Xinuxunil si era infuriata, gridando e minacciandoli per ore, ma Spike si era limitato a riderle in faccia e Giles l'aveva semplicemente lasciata sola finché non si era calmata, rassegnandosi.  
Giles era contento che Eudial e Xinuxunil non potessero affrontarsi fisicamente: dopo gli ultimi avvenimenti, si sarebbero sicuramente massacrate a vicenda.  
Chiuse gli occhi, avvolgendosi nella coperta. Non faceva freddo, ma da qualche tempo sentiva il bisogno di calore, come se intorno a lui ci fosse il gelo. Era una sensazione che era iniziata quando Eudial era morta, allora gli sembrava di essere diventato di ghiaccio lui stesso, e che credeva di aver superato quando lei era tornata. Ma da quando Xinuxunil era entrata nella sua mente la sensazione di freddo era tornata ad assalirlo di tanto in tanto anche se in modo attenuato. La dea aveva fatto riemergere vecchi ricordi dolorosi che gli facevano sentire la mancanza delle persone che aveva perduto. Si sentiva solo. Forse era soltanto questo che gli faceva sentire freddo.  
Di solito la compagnia di Eudial e Spike lo faceva stare bene, si sentiva sereno ed era felice che la sua Cacciatrice fosse viva anche se col piccolo inconveniente di dover ospitare Xinuxunil. Nonostante l'arroganza della dea, le settimane passate dal ritorno di Eudial per Giles erano state quasi perfette, si sentiva scoppiare di gioia solo guardando la ragazza, grato che lei fosse ancora viva quando aveva pensato di averla perduta per sempre.  
Quasi perfette. Perchè c'erano quei momenti di malinconia e di freddo che lo assalivano di tanto in tanto e che gli facevano quasi invidiare Spike per il modo in cui Eudial lo guardava.  
Da tanto, troppo tempo, lui non aveva nessuno che lo guardasse in quel modo. Con Setsuna ci era andato vicino, molto vicino, ma poi il loro rapporto si era spezzato. Non aveva avuto il tempo per soffrire molto di quella rottura, trascinato dagli eventi, ma Giles sapeva che anche quella delusione aveva lasciato un segno profondo nel suo cuore. L'ultima donna che aveva amato con tutto il suo cuore era stata Jenny Calendar, Jenny che ora riposava nel sonno eterno della morte.

Si svegliò da solo qualche ora più tardi e si sorprese del fatto che Xinuxunil non si fosse fatta sentire in tutto quel tempo.  
La dea non era una paziente tranquilla, per tutto il giorno non aveva fatto altro che lamentarsi e chiamarlo per dargli ogni tipo di ordini. Quella mattina lo aveva insultato, accusandolo di essere complice di quello che le stava facendo Eudial e aveva minacciato di vendicarsi non appena avesse recuperato i poteri.  
Giles prese del ghiaccio dal freezer, forse la dea si era calmata perché la febbre era salita.  
L'Osservatore entrò nella camera di Eudial e sedette accanto al letto, toccando la fronte della ragazza per verificarne le condizioni. La febbre era ancora alta, ma non era nulla di preoccupante, un semplice raffreddore.  
Giles le rinfrescò il viso con un asciugamano bagnato nell'acqua fredda e Xinuxunil aprì gli occhi, fissandolo con ostilità.  
L'Osservatore sostenne il suo sguardo senza scomporsi e la salutò tranquillamente.  
\- Come ti senti? Vuoi mangiare qualcosa? -  
\- Vi odio. Un tempo gli esseri umani erano molto più rispettosi, è inconcepibile quello che mi state facendo. Tu poi sei il più ipocrita di tutti, con quella tua falsa gentilezza. Mi dai ai nervi quando ti comporti in questo modo! -  
Giles la guardò, leggermente stupito.  
\- Cosa intendi? -  
\- "Come ti senti?" "Vuoi mangiare qualcosa?" Come se te ne importasse qualcosa! Se ti prendi cura di questo corpo è solo perché è di Eudial! Ma ora lei non c'è quindi piantala di fare finta di essere gentile! -  
\- Come hai appena detto, Eudial in questo momento è profondamente addormentata, non potrebbe nemmeno sentire quello che dico. -  
\- Appunto. Ti prendi cura di questo corpo solo perché temi che lei possa morire. -  
Giles scosse la testa sorridendo.  
\- Eudial ha affrontato demoni, spettri e vampiri ed è sopravvissuta. Se mi preoccupassi per un banale raffreddore sarei uno sciocco. -  
\- Un banale raffreddore?! Ma se non riesco a respirare, tremo dal freddo anche se la mia pelle scotta e la mia testa sembra che stia per esplodere?! -  
\- Appunto, tipici sintomi di un normalissimo raffreddore. Qualche giorno di riposo e passerà. -  
Xinuxunil lo guardò rabbiosa.  
\- E allora perché diavolo perdi tempo con me? Mi odi per quello che ti ho fatto, no? È perché temi la mia vendetta se non ti dovessi prendere cura di me? Il vampiro non mi pare che abbia certe preoccupazioni, sei dunque un vigliacco? -  
Giles la guardò negli occhi, serio.  
\- Mi hai detto cose orribili in tutti questi giorni. Mi hai colpito, mi hai ferito e ha frugato nella mia mente senza ritegno, costringendomi a riaffrontare ricordi molto dolorosi che mi hanno fatto soffrire. Hai fatto piangere Spike, non riesco a sopportare il modo in cui abusi del corpo di Eudial e mi fa star male vedere come tratti le persone a cui tengo. Ma tutto ciò non ha importanza. Non posso odiarti. Qualunque cosa tu possa fare, in qualunque modo tu decida di umiliarmi, c'è una cosa che non posso dimenticare e che mi impedisce di odiarti. Tu hai riportato in vita Eudial. Hai esaudito il mio desiderio più grande senza che io te lo chiedessi e mi hai restituito la persona che amo come una figlia. Quando mi costringi ad ubbidire ai tuoi ordini è questo quello a cui penso. Non è per paura che faccio tutto quello che vuoi, ma perché ho un debito che non potrò mai estinguere. Qualunque cosa io possa fare, non sarà mai abbastanza rispetto al dono enorme che mi hai fatto. Forse non te l'ho mai detto, ma credevo che lo sapessi. Io ti sono grato per quel dono, Xinuxunil, immensamente grato. -  
La dea lo guardò, sorpresa da quelle parole.  
Nessun umano, mai nessun essere mortale le aveva rivolto parole di quel genere. Tutti quelli che erano venuti a cercarla avevano avuto interesse solo per i loro desideri, dimenticandosi completamente di lei una volta ottenuto quello che volevano. Già una volta Giles e Spike l'avevano stupita, desiderando che la vittima del sacrificio tornasse in vita, di solito nessuno sprecava il proprio desiderio per un'altra persona, di solito nemmeno veniva loro in mente che fosse possibile far tornare in vita la vittima del sacrificio.  
E ora questo umano le era addirittura grato, nonostante lei lo avesse sfruttato e torturato?  
Per la prima volta da quando esisteva, Xinuxunil provò curiosità nei confronti di un essere mortale, rendendosi conto che praticamente lei non sapeva nulla degli esseri umani anche se da millenni esaudiva i loro desideri.  
Desiderò di capirli meglio, voleva sapere perché quell'umano l'avesse ringraziata, ma si rese conto che quello era un desiderio che non era capace di far avverare con i suoi poteri. Se avesse voluto conoscere gli esseri umani, avrebbe dovuto farlo in un altro modo. Forse vivere nel corpo di Eudial avrebbe potuto aiutarla a capire, se lei avesse cercato di comportarsi come un essere umano e non come una dea.

Giles la vide chiudere gli occhi e pensò che volesse riposare. Fece per alzarsi, ma Xinuxunil gli afferrò un polso delicatamente.  
\- No. Resta qui. -  
L'Osservatore tornò a sedere, leggermente stupito dal tono della voce della dea, tanto diverso da quello che aveva usato poco prima.  
\- D'accordo, se è quello che desideri. -  
Xinuxunil gli rivolse un sorriso velato di amarezza.  
\- Quello che desidero... Lo sai, umano, che una dea dei desideri può esaudire solo i desideri degli altri? -  
\- Non puoi esaudire i tuoi desideri? Perchè? -  
\- È così. È nella mia natura. Non so come potrei spiegarlo a un mortale, ma è giusto che sia così. Se fosse in un altro modo, sarebbe profondamente sbagliato, sarebbe innaturale. -  
Giles annuì.  
\- Quale sarebbe il tuo desiderio, se fosse possibile esprimerlo? -  
La dea lo guardò, disorientata.  
\- A dire il vero, non lo so. Non ci ho mai pensato. -  
Giles sorrise e Xinuxunil lo fissò con aria interrogativa.  
\- Ora che hai da ridere? -  
\- È buffo. Da quando sei arrivata non hai fatto che chiedere e pretendere, eppure non sai quello che vuoi davvero. -  
\- Ti stai burlando di me? -  
\- No, no te lo assicuro. È solo che non mi aspettavo una risposta del genere da una dea. Di solito siamo noi umani a non sapere quello che desideriamo veramente. -  
\- Deluso? Ma in fondo cosa pretendi da una dea col raffreddore? - Xinuxunil sorrise leggermente e richiuse gli occhi con un'espressione sofferente. - Ora al massimo potrei desiderare un'aspirina. -  
Giles rispose al sorriso, divertito, e si alzò in piedi.  
\- Questo è un desiderio che posso esaudire facilmente. -  
Xinuxunil lo fissò con uno sguardo penetrante.  
\- Che c'è, non pensavi che una dea potesse avere il senso dell'umorismo? -  
\- In effetti è una sorpresa. E devo dire che non mi dispiace affatto. -  
Giles le porse l'aspirina e un bicchiere d'acqua, poi si avviò verso la porta, fermandosi sulla soglia per rivolgerle un sorriso gentile.  
\- Ora riposati, se hai bisogno di qualcosa chiamami pure. -  
Xinuxunil chiuse gli occhi, rilassandosi contro il cuscino. La testa le pulsava dolorosamente, ma l'ira che l'aveva fatta ribollire fino a poco prima era scomparsa. Le parole gentili di quell'essere umano la facevano sentire bene e lei era decisa a scoprirne il motivo.

 


	23. Ripping My Soul

Eudial si stiracchiò. Il lungo sonno l'aveva rilassata e il raffreddore era passato completamente, si sentiva in forma perfetta.  
Sperò che a Xinuxunil la lezione fosse servita e che le avesse insegnato ad essere meno arrogante. Lei, invece si sentiva più sicura di se stessa dopo aver trovato un modo per non essere completamente in balia dei capricci della dea.  
Si vestì canticchiando e scelse una minigonna e una maglietta di cotone che sicuramente non sarebbero piaciute a Xinuxunil, poi legò i capelli in tre codini, la dea preferiva tenerli sciolti, e scese al piano di sotto.  
Spike non era nei paraggi, probabilmente dormiva in cantina, ma Giles era in cucina e stava preparando la colazione.  
Eudial sorrise e si avvicinò all'Osservatore in silenzio, poi lo abbracciò da dietro all'improvviso, facendolo sussultare per la sorpresa.  
\- Ciao! Ti sono mancata? -  
Giles la guardò sorpreso per un attimo, poi sorrise.  
\- Eudial, alla fine sei tornata a riprenderti il corpo! -  
\- Per il momento può bastare, credo che adesso Xinuxunil abbia capito che non sono disposta a lasciarmi usare tanto facilmente. -  
\- Ne sono certo. -  
Eudial sorrise maliziosa.  
\- Si è arrabbiata molto, vero? Scommetto che non ha fatto altro che gridare. Povero Giles, sono stata cattiva a lasciarti in balia di quella pazza scatenata, vero? -  
\- Ma tu sei una Cacciatrice spietata, no? - Scherzò Giles, preferendo non rivelare che alla fine Xinuxunil si era lamentata soltanto il primo giorno. Per il resto del tempo si era mostrata interessata al modo di vivere degli esseri umani e aveva parlato a lungo con lui, facendogli mille domande.  
L'Osservatore doveva ammettere che in fondo si era divertito a parlare con la dea, ma considerando l'animosità di Eudial nei confronti di Xinuxunil, era meglio che la Cacciatrice non lo sapesse.  
Eudial ridacchiò.  
\- Dov'è Spike? -  
\- Ha approfittato della tua assenza per tornare a Sunnydale per qualche giorno, ha detto che aveva delle cose da prendere e alcune faccende in sospeso da sistemare. Dovrebbe tornare questa notte, forse la prossima. -  
Eudial annuì, leggermente delusa.  
\- E i demoni? Hanno attaccato mentre non c'ero? -  
\- No. È strano, non si sono mossi a parte qualche debole aggressione, ma la situazione sembra essersi calmata di colpo. Temo che stiano tramando qualcosa di grave. Sto cercando di scoprirlo, ma dai libri che parlano di Birurugatesu non risulta niente. Forse dobbiamo solo aspettare e tenerci pronti. -  
\- Bene. Io sono sempre pronta, lo sai, no? Che ne dici di andare da qualche parte oggi? In tutto questo tempo non ho fatto altro che dormire, ho voglia di divertirmi un po'. -  
\- Va bene. Ma prima c'è qualcosa che dobbiamo fare. In questi giorni non ho avuto tempo, ho preferito tenere d'occhio Xinuxunil, ma ormai ho rimandato troppo a lungo. -  
Eudial lo guardò incuriosita e Giles la condusse dietro casa. La ragazza rimase senza parole per lo stupore.  
\- Ma Giles, quella è l'auto di Haruka! Che ci fa qui?! Sanno che siamo tornati a Tokyo? -  
L'Osservatore sorrise imbarazzato.  
\- Uh... no. Solo Usagi e Mamoru ne sono al corrente. L'auto... beh... io e Spike non sapevamo come venirti a cercare durante la tempesta. -  
\- L'avete rubata?! -  
\- Non... non proprio. Dovevo restituirla prima, ma non potevo lasciare sola Xinuxunil. -  
\- Non ci credo, un Osservatore serio come te che va in giro a rubare auto... Ma perché proprio quella di Haruka? Se scopre che la sua macchina è qui come minimo ci ammazza. -  
\- È stato Spike a prenderla. Ora dobbiamo trovare un modo per restituirla senza che ci scoprano. -  
Giles accese il motore e si diresse verso la zona di Tokyo dove abitavano Haruka e Michiru.  
\- La abbandoniamo in qualche strada lì vicino e poi lasciamo detto dove si trova? - Chiese Eudial.  
Giles annuì.  
\- Sembra un buon piano. -

Michiru sorseggiò lentamente la sua tazza di the, lanciando di tanto in tanto uno sguardo alla sua compagna, che sedeva imbronciata di fronte a lei mangiando un gelato. Da quando qualcuno aveva rubato la sua auto, Haruka era di pessimo umore. Ultimamente era stata parecchio sfortunata con la macchina: prima era stata tamponata e rovinata più volte da Eudial e i suoi amici, e ora che quei tre erano finalmente lontani, qualche ladro gliela aveva portata via.  
Improvvisamente Haruka balzò in piedi, fissando qualcosa fuori dalla vetrina del bar, poi si precipitò verso la porta.  
Michiru la chiamò e Haruka si fermò per pochi secondi sulla soglia indicando un'auto gialla che si stava allontanando lungo la strada.  
\- Quella è la mia macchina! - Gridò, poi corse in strada a prendere la moto.  
Michiru sospirò e pagò il conto del bar.

Giles guidava sicuro in cerca del posto adatto dove lasciare l'auto, non voleva rischiare che qualcuno la rubasse sul serio e poi voleva lasciarla vicino a una stazione della metropolitana in modo che lui e Eudial potessero spostarsi facilmente.  
La ragazza al suo fianco si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di disappunto.  
\- Che succede? - Le chiese Giles.  
\- Questi vestiti. Sono certa che Eudial li ha messi per farmi un dispetto. -  
\- Ah, Xini. Sei tu. -  
La dea lo guardò sospettosa.  
Xini? La dea sapeva che Spike aveva inventato quel nomignolo apposta per irritarla, ma Giles non sembrava averlo usato per prenderla in giro.  
E in effetti sentirsi chiamare in quel modo dall'Osservatore non le dava poi tanto fastidio.  
\- Hai indovinato, Ripper. -  
Giles frenò bruscamente.  
\- Cosa hai detto? -  
Xinuxunil sorrise.  
\- Mi hai chiamato con un soprannome, e io ho fatto lo stesso. Gli umani non fanno così? -  
\- Si, ma come... -  
\- Un tempo ti chiamavano Ripper, no? -  
\- Lo hai letto nella mia mente? -  
Xinuxunil annuì.  
\- Da quello che ho visto finora in tv, chiamarti solo "umano" anche ora che siamo diventati amici non sarebbe gentile, vero? Ma non voglio nemmeno chiamarti con lo stesso nome che usano il vampiro e la Cacciatrice, non li sopporto quei due. E lui ti chiama Rupert, mentre lei ti chiama Giles. Ripper è carino come nome. Ti sei offeso perché ti ho chiamato così?-  
L'Osservatore la guardò un po' sconcertato.  
\- No, certo che no... È solo che erano anni che nessuno mi chiamava in quel modo... Mi sono stupito nel risentirlo ora. -  
\- Ti dà fastidio che ti abbia letto nella mente però. -  
\- È una cosa che fa sentire indifesi. -  
\- E agli umani fa paura rendersi conto della loro debolezza, vero? -  
\- Già. -  
\- Non l'ho fatto ora. Ho letto nella tua mente solo una volta, quando ero arrabbiata con te e ti ho ferito. Adesso ho solo cercato nei ricordi che mi sono rimasti da allora. Quando l'ho fatto volevo solo ferirti, ma ultimamente ho esaminato quei ricordi per cercare di capire gli esseri umani. È li che ho trovato "Ripper". -

Giles sorrise imbarazzato e stava per riavviare la macchina, quando una moto gli tagliò la strada, fermandosi esattamente davanti all'auto.  
L'Osservatore trasalì nel riconoscere la ragazza che si era appena tolta il casco e che si stava avviando minacciosamente verso di loro.  
Si chinò verso Xini.  
\- Lascia il controllo a Eudial. - Le sussurrò in fretta.  
\- Non ci penso nemmeno. È un nemico? -  
\- No! È la proprietaria dell'auto e ha tutte le ragioni per essere arrabbiata. Xini, non fare nulla. Ti prego, qualunque cosa succeda non reagire in nessun modo. -  
Haruka aprì lo sportello con uno strattone e trascinò Giles fuori dall'auto afferrandolo per un braccio.  
\- Avrei dovuto immaginarlo che era tutta opera vostra! Prima i talismani, ora la mia auto, cosa altro ruberete adesso? -  
Xinuxunil scese dall'auto e fece per avvicinarsi, ma Giles le fece cenno di fermarsi, poi si rivolse ad Haruka.  
\- Per i talismani avevamo ragione, ormai ve ne sarete rese conto anche voi. I mostri diventano sempre più forti, scommetto che ora sono l'unico mezzo che avete per sconfiggerli. -  
La senshi gli diede uno scossone.  
\- Smettila di mentire! Sull'auto non hai nessuna scusa, oppure dovevi combattere i mostri anche con quella? -  
\- Quello è stato un errore. -  
\- Gli stai facendo male! - Gridò Xinuxunil. - Smettila! -  
Haruka spinse da parte Giles e si avvicinò alla ragazza.  
\- Strega, sei tu la causa di tutto. Sei un essere malvagio e dovrai pagare per questo. -  
La dea la guardò, iniziando ad irritarsi.  
\- Xini, no. - Le sussurrò Giles, con un tono spaventato e cercò di mettersi fra le due ragazze, ma Haruka lo colpì gettandolo a terra.  
\- Non cercare di proteggerla! Ormai si è spinta troppo in là. -  
\- Sciocca, - disse Giles fra sè mentre si rialzava - non capisce che è lei quella che sto cercando di proteggere? -  
Haruka si trasformò in Sailor Uranus e lanciò il suo attacco verso Xinuxunil, e la dea si lasciò investire dalla sfera di energia senza battere ciglio, i suoi occhi che brillavano di rabbia gelida.  
Giles poteva quasi percepire l'enorme potere che si stava accumulando intorno alla dea e intuì quello che stava per succedere: con uno scatto si gettò davanti ad Haruka, spingendola da parte . L'attacco della dea lo investì in pieno.  
Il dolore invase ogni fibra del suo corpo finché raggiunse un'intensità tale da perdere significato, poi l'attacco si interruppe di colpo e l'Osservatore cadde a terra ai piedi di Haruka.  
La senshi spostò lo sguardo inorridito dal corpo straziato di Giles alla ragazza di fronte a lei e arretrò, spaventata da lei come non era mai successo da quando aveva conosciuto Eudial.  
\- Mio Dio, lo hai ammazzato! -

Xinuxunil scosse la testa come se non si rendesse del tutto conto di quello che era successo.  
Perchè Ripper si era messo in mezzo? Quella donna l'aveva attaccata, meritava di essere punita e allora perché lui l'aveva protetta?  
La dea si avvicinò all'Osservatore e Haruka arretrò come se temesse un nuovo attacco, ma Xinuxunil la ignorò, inginocchiandosi accanto a Giles.  
C'era ancora una debole traccia di vita in quel corpo, ma presto si sarebbe estinta. Passò una mano sul viso di lui e la ritrasse piena di sangue.  
Non riusciva a capire. Nei millenni della sua esistenza aveva tolto la vita a molti esseri umani, ma non aveva mai provato la strana sensazione che sentiva ora, quella strana oppressione al petto che le dava l'impressione di avere un vuoto nella sua anima. Gli esseri umani erano miliardi, ma Xinuxunil si rese conto che se quell'umano in particolare fosse morto, lei non ne avrebbe mai trovato un altro identico a lui, uno che potesse sostituirlo e ne avrebbe sentito la mancanza.  
Era questo quello che sentivano gli esseri umani quando perdevano qualcuno? Era questo il sentimento che aveva fatto rivivere a Ripper quando era entrata nella sua mente?  
Non era una bella sensazione e Xinuxunil si rese conto che una lacrima era sfuggita dalle ciglia del corpo di Eudial.  
La gocciolina cadde sul viso di Giles mescolandosi al sangue e Xinuxunil sentì che doveva fare assolutamente qualcosa per impedire che l'uomo morisse. Strinse quel corpo martoriato fra le braccia, avvolgendolo nella sua luce ed annullando il suo dolore mentre rimediava alle ferite che gli aveva inferto.

Giles era avvolto da quella luce calda che sembrava averlo strappato da quella sofferenza atroce che gli aveva lacerato le membra e si chiese se fosse davvero morto questa volta. Una presenza, nella sua mente e tutto intorno a lui, gli disse che non lo era e Giles capì che era Xinuxunil ad aver parlato e che sempre lei era la luce che lo avvolgeva e lo proteggeva, che quello che vedeva era quello che si avvicinava di più alla vera essenza della dea.  
La mente di Xinuxunil era completamente penetrata nella sua, come acqua che scorre fra la sabbia, ma questa volta la sensazione non era sgradevole, era un'unione totale, completa e travolgente che gli permetteva di conoscere l'anima della dea, rendendolo parte di essa.  
Il tempo non aveva significato in quella dimensione e Giles aveva l'impressione di conoscere la dea da secoli e di essere stato in contatto con la sua mente per mesi, perciò fu sorpreso di trovarsi nuovamente nel suo corpo, tra le braccia di Xinuxunil con Sailor Uranus che li guardava attonita.  
Il volto della dea era bagnato di lacrime e lui la guardò confuso.  
Aveva condiviso l'essenza della dea e ora che era di nuovo solo con i suoi pensieri si sentiva come se gli avessero strappato qualcosa. Sentì il gelo che gli assaliva il cuore, quella solitudine strisciante che gli mordeva l'anima, poi Xinuxunil gli sfiorò il viso con una mano e Giles si accorse che il ghiaccio si stava sciogliendo.  
La dea aveva un'espressione che non le aveva mai visto, quasi incerta, come se non sapesse come comportarsi.  
\- Non credevo che un essere umano potesse soffrire tanto. - Disse con voce triste e Giles capì che Xinuxunil non si riferiva al dolore fisico. - Pensare alla tua morte faceva male, come se l'anima si strappasse. È questo quello che provate voi umani? È questo quello che chiamate dolore? -  
\- Si. È questo. -  
La dea chinò la testa.  
\- Quanto devo averne provocato senza neanche immaginarlo... È orribile. Avevi ragione a chiamarmi dea crudele. Sono un essere malvagio. -  
Giles le scostò delicatamente una ciocca di capelli dal viso.  
\- Non lo sei, Xini. È facile essere crudeli quando non ci si rende conto del male che si provoca. Ma un essere malvagio è quello che provoca dolore coscientemente. E tu non lo sei. Conosco la tua anima, Xini, ho l'impressione di conoscerla da sempre. E mi piace, Xini, mi piace tantissimo. -  
La dea lo guardò, esitante e fu sorpresa della reazione del suo corpo nel vedere il calore negli occhi dell'Osservatore.  
Giles la vide arrossire e si rese conto all'improvviso del significato di quel calore che anche lui sentiva divampare in sè.  
\- Devo essere impazzito. - Disse e Xinuxunil alzò la testa interrogandolo con lo sguardo.  
\- Xini, puoi leggere la mia mente, vero? - Le chiese con dolcezza.  
\- Si. -  
\- Fallo. Devi sapere quello che provo. -  
Giles chiuse gli occhi nel sentire il tocco delicato della mente della dea che sfiorava la sua.  
\- Lo sento. - Disse Xinuxunil staccandosi da lui. - Temi quello che potrò dirti, ma allo stesso tempo desideri avere una risposta. È così? -  
Giles annuì, non fidandosi della sua voce. La tensione lo faceva tremare e si sentiva bruciare.  
La dea si chinò in avanti e posò le sue labbra su quelle di Giles in un bacio dolce.  
\- Ripper, - disse in un sussurro - è questa la mia risposta. -

 


End file.
